The Saints and Sinners
by skinnerwho
Summary: It wasn't until Juno died and was resurrected by an angel that she got the truth about herself. Demons and angels were scattered throughout her life, manipulating and guiding her. To do God's work. With Dean Winchester. AU Dean/OC Castiel/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Thanks for giving this a chance and taking a look. Please leave a review and let me know what you think. I haven't written fanfiction in years and this is my first Supernatural story. I ask you leave no flames please. **

**First off, the disclaimer: I own nothing of Supernatural. I only own Juno and all things associated with her background. **

**Second: Please enjoy! And thanks again for reading! **

_As she fell, her life didn't flash before her eyes like every one always said. All she saw was Violet's face as she reached out for her, screaming her name. All she could think about was her poor sister, who would be all alone now. Her poor sister, who had now watched her entire family die. Her last thought before her head cracked against the cold, hard concrete of the sidewalk below was "_God, please be with her. Please let her survive this..."_ before everything went black. _

Juno Monroe knew there were very few things that were certain in this world. People could loose everything in an instant, they're entire life turned upside down. Their home could burn down, they could loose their job or their wife, kids, parents. Nothing was certain.

But she was certain when a person got thrown from a ten story building, they died. And after they died, they stayed dead.

And yet here she was, on a fairly uncomfortable bed, something crunchy and uncomfortable beneath her as she stared at the ceiling. Had she dreamed it all? The man taking her, the falling and then the blackness...

"Who the hell is she?"

Juno blinked, suddenly realizing she wasn't alone. She gasped, shooting up in the bed, bits of broken mirror crunching underneath her weight. The voice belonged to an older man, a trucker hat on his head, wearing flannel and old jeans and looking as confused by her presence as she was his. He seemed to be talking to the younger man on the floor, slouched over, gasping for breath as he slowly lowered his hands from his ears and looked toward her. Under more normal circumstances Juno would have appreciated his good looks, but as she was still hung up on the fact that she had dreamed she was _dead _and _wasn't _and was now in some crappy ass motel with two strange men, she didn't quite notice.

"You're bleeding." She remarked, staring as the dark red flowed down his cheek. He narrowed his eyes at her, anger crossing his features.

"Who the hell are you?" He growled, slowly standing, bits of glass and mirror falling from him. "Did you do this?" He gestured around the room and Juno noticed for the first time that it looked like someone had taken a bat to every surface of the room. She stared, shaking her head slowly.

"I... I don't even know how I got here." She remarked, continuing to look at the damaged room before looking back at him. "I was... I thought I had..." She stopped, realizing how horribly insane it was going to sound if she said she had been dead. But everything about that night had been so vivid and real... and how had she gotten here?

"Dean... her arm." The older man whispered, his eyes going wide as he stared at her. She felt her heart quicken, alarmed at whatever he was so astounded by. She looked at them, taking in her forearms, twisting them back and forth.

"What?" She squeaked, finding nothing but her tattoo on her wrist. "It's just a tattoo. The Deathly Hallows from Harry Potter-"

"Harry Potter? Seriously?" The younger man, Dean, asked and she quickly glared at him, not liking his tone at all.

"Yeah, Harry Potter. It's my childhood, jackass-"

"Harry Potter?" He repeated, giving her another disbelieving look. She opened her mouth to retort but the older man made a gruff, angry noise before he moved forward, grabbing her arm and twisting it gently to reveal what he had been looking at.

"This, you idjit." He grumbled, revealing a large, raised hand print along the top part of her arm. She gasped, jerking away from him and twisting to get a better look.

"What the fuck... what is that?" She asked, her voice shaking as Dean slowly walked around the bed, staring at her arm with mixture of confusion and caution. He leaned close, his rough fingers skimming over the raised flesh in wonder. "What the hell is that?"

He didn't answer though, just continued to stare before his eyes flickered to hers and he looked suddenly intense and urgent. "Where were you before this? What is the last thing you remember?"

She stared at him, confusion and fear welling up inside her. It was suddenly hitting her how insane this whole situation was and how these two men were strangers and she didn't know where the hell she was. "You... you wouldn't believe me." She whispered, trying to keep from crying. She took a couple deep breathes, bunching the dress she had on in her fists as she tried to calm down. "I need to call my sister. I need t-to call Violet."

"Hey, look at me." Dean growled, his fingers digging into her arm as he stared at her intently. "Were you dead before this?"

"How... how did you...?" She shook her head, burying her face in her hands. She tried desperately to calm herself, feeling on the verge of a panic attack. "I remember falling, I remember him pushing me but that can't be true..."

"What the hell is happening?" She heard the older man mutter, glass crunching under his boots as he paced the room.

"No one survives a push from a ten story building!" She cried, hysterical as she looked between the two men. "I can't be here! This can't be real..."

Dean stood over her, his lips curling into a grim, bitter smile. "Tell me about it, sweetie." He muttered, sharing a look with the older man before he ran a hand through his hair.

"Why did you ask me if I had been dead? How could you have known that?" She asked, turning to look at him.

"Cause I was 6 feet under yesterday before I woke up in a pine box, dug myself out and found this little number on my arm." He grumbled, pulling up his flannel shirt to reveal the same wide, raised hand shape on his arm. She stared, her hands beginning to shake again before she sucked in a shaky breath.

"Oh... oh, God." She gasped, the panic threatening to overwhelm her. This couldn't be real. No way she could have _died. _"I have to call Violet." She said, throwing her legs over the bed and starting to stand. Her legs gave out though and she fell back onto the bed. "I have to call Vi."

"Okay, okay." Dean said quickly, putting his hand on her shoulder and pressing her down into the bed. The older man was walking around the bed, moving to put a hand on her other shoulder and tried to giving her a calming look.

"Calm down, kid." He said, his hand squeezing her shoulder gently.

"Calm down?" She cried, glaring at the both of them. "Calm down!" She screamed, her voice reaching a horribly high octave that she would have been embarrassed about under any other circumstance. "Oh, fuck you Grandpa! You tell me I was _dead _and then say to _calm down!_"

The world tilted then, the lack of oxygen and this entire ridiculous situation getting to her. The last thing she saw before she passed out was Dean and that same hand shaped scar on his arm before the world went black.

* * *

"Okay, Red, time to wake up."

She jerked awake, whipping up and almost hitting her head on what seemed to be the top of a car. "What the fuck..." She grumbled, looking around the small, uncomfortable space of the car before her eyes fell on the tall, blonde man in front of her. She stared at him, taking in the stubble on his cheeks, the flannel shirt and leather jacket before everything came back to her. Her head spun again and she closed her eyes, falling back onto the seat.

"Jesus..." She heard Dean mutter. "Seriously with the fainting..."

"I didn't faint!" She snapped, digging the palm of her hands into her eyes and trying to focus. "I'm trying to wake up. Because this dream is far to fucked up."

"Sorry to break it to you, but this ain't a dream Red." She heard Dean grumble, sounding very irritated. _Join the fucking club, jackass. _

She withdrew her hands from her face to glare at him. "What is the alternative here, asshole? That I'm back from the dead?"

He reached down, suddenly pinching her thigh... hard. She yelped, jerking up and glaring at him through the open door of the car. "See, not a dream. Now come on- FUCK!" He cried as she jerked her leg back and then kicked him as hard as she could in the knee. He nearly fell back as he hopped around, hugging his knee to him and cursing. She would have laughed at how comical it was watching a grown, gruff man hop around like a child, but she was too livid at being pinched by some strange guy. "What the hell!"

"You pinched me, you jackass!" She snapped, lifting herself out of the car and glaring at him.

"How the fuck was that an appropriate response?" He growled, glowering at her.

"What the hell is going on?"

The older guy was back, looking thoroughly annoyed. He had a can of paint in one hand and some sort of jar in the other. Juno took in the area for the first time, seeing nothing but a gravel road and a large, old shed. Oh, God... where they going to kill her out here? Again.

"She kicked me!"

"You pinched me first, you psycho!" She hissed, glaring at him. He opened his mouth, but the old man marched between them, glaring at the two of them.

"Are you kidding me? Get the hell in there you idjit!" He snapped, giving Dean a hard shove toward the building. He turned, staring down at her with a very irritated look on his face as Dean headed toward the shed, grumbling the whole time. If these to were going to kill her... again... she wasn't doing a very good job of trying to get herself out of it. Violet always told her she needed to reign in her temper... "Look kid, I know this is... overwhelming." The older man stated, rubbing the back of his neck and sighing. "But were trying to get some answers here. So if you could... hold out for just a little bit."

"Answers? How do you get answers to something like this?" She asked, shaking her head in disbelief. "I mean... you're trying to tell me that me and him came back from the _dead. _That doesn't happen. That can't happen. Not in the way your describing."

He sighed again, rubbing his face tiredly. "I know, kid. I've seen some weird shit in my day. Real weird, but this is new for me too. I'm just asking you to trust me for 20 minutes. 20 minutes and we'll maybe have some answers for ya."

She stared at him, wrapping her arms around her herself. He looked a little rough around the edges, but there was a sort of kindness in his eyes that made her think of the old photos of her father. She didn't know why, she knew it was insane but for some reason she felt herself nodding slowly. It couldn't get anymore insane then waking up from being dead, could it? Hell, even if they were just going to murder her, what would it matter? She was already supposed to be dead. "O-okay." She sighed. "Okay. Twenty minutes."

The old man gave her a strained smile, nodding slowly. "I'm Bobby, by the way. Bobby Singer."

"Juno Monroe."

"Nice to meet ya."

He beckoned her to follow him toward the large shed and she did, trying very hard not to freak herself out. _He isn't going to murder me, he isn't going to murder me... _She repeated, taking a deep breath and trying to calm herself. But that went out the window when she took in the inside of the shed. "Oh, Jesus Chris. You're Satanists..."

All sorts of symbols marked the walls, sprayed on with black and white spray paint. So many that there wasn't a foot of free space left in the building. "Oh, God. If this is some kind of sacrifice you don't want me, okay? I've... I've drank and... and had sex. I'm not a virgin. I'm no good for this!" She cried, trying to back away and back out the door. She could make a run for it. She may have died, but she was still in shape. Dean could maybe catch her, but the old man couldn't keep up...

"Okay, calm down. This ain't a sacrifice." Bobby muttered, quickly cutting her off from the door. "They're protection symbols. From every known religion." Bobby explained, his voice calming as he tried to lead her toward the table... with knives and guns.

"What the hell are those for then?!" She cried, backing away from the two of them.

"More protection." Bobby explained, holding his hands up and slowly pointing toward a old chair next to the table. "Just sit, alright? 20 minutes kid, that's all I asked for."

She looked around the shed, taking in the symbols and the guns and Dean, glaring at her from the side. He had a large, jagged knife in his hands, odd symbols carved into the metal of the blade. "I didn't agree to this." She mumbled, glaring at Bobby.

"Here," Bobby said, reaching toward the table and plucking a rather large blade from the selection of weapons. "Take it. We aren't here to hurt you, alright. Take it."

She stared at the large blade nervously, gingerly taking it from him and clutching it in her hand. She knew how to use a weapon. Violet had certainly taught her how to respect a knife and a gun after what had happened to their parents.

_You have to know how to defend yourself. You have to know how to take care of yourself, Juno. _

"Just 20 minutes." Bobby repeated.

"And what exactly are we doing?" She asked, holding the knife close to her as she studied the two of them.

"Summoning whatever brought us back." Dean answered casually. Like that answer was completely normal.

"Right." She snapped, rubbing her face with her free hand and sighing. "Let's say that works... what exactly are you thinking did it? A monster? A demon?" She mocked, looking at the two of them expectantly.

"Most likely a demon." Dean said, shrugging. She blinked, waiting for the punch line or joke. But he just stared back at her, a challenging smirk on his lips.

"Of course." She said, smiling at him mockingly. She looked back at Bobby. "20 minutes. Then I go back to my sister and hopefully you two head to a mental facility of some sort. Actually, she's a psychologist so she can give some excellent recommendations."

"Says the girl who was dead yesterday." Dean said, giving her smartass little smirk. She glared at him, her fingers tightening on the knife. God, she wanted to just throw it at his stupid, ugly face...

Bobby rolled his eyes at the two of them, huffing as he headed toward the table in front of Dean. "You got everything?" He asked, looking over the table at the weapons. Dean tore his gaze away from her, looking down at the assortment on the table.

"Stakes, iron, silver, salt... a knife." He pointed toward each in turn, the last falling on the large blade in Juno's lap, his eyes narrowing as he stared at her before he looked back at Bobby. "I mean, we're pretty much set to catch and kill anything I've ever heard of."

Bobby sighed, shaking his head slowly as he gazed down at all the weapons. "This is still a bad idea."

Dean closed his eyes in irritation. "Yeah, Bobby, I heard you the first ten times." He sighed, before calming himself a bit under the look Bobby gave him. "What do you say we ring the dinner bell?"

They shared a look, seeming to be silently fighting over something before Bobby sighed, heading back toward the table where he had set the jar. She noticed for the first time the large silver bowl, different jars and odd objects around it. He grabbed a small wooden bowl, sprinkling something over whatever was in the largest one. Smoke rose and Bobby watched it for just a moment before he began chanting some foreign language that sounded like Latin. "Seriously..." Juno mumbled, clutching the knife a bit closer. Bobby finished the chanting, staring at the smoking concoction for a moment before looking up expectantly.

Dean held his knife tightly next to her, looking around the room cautiously, very obviously waiting for something big to happen.

"What exactly was that?" Juno asked, looking between the two men.

"Summoning ritual."

"And it was supposed to do something right?"

Dean gave her a hard glare, his jaw clenching before he gritted out a "Just shut up." She held her hands up, smiling at him before settling into a silence. Minutes ticked by and before long Bobby took a shot gun, at on the table and lay it across his lap. Even Dean took to sitting on the top of the other table, eventually taking to spinning the knife on the table. She sighed, tapping her foot against the metal leg of the chair and taking to counting the different symbols in the room.

"I'm pretty sure the 20 minutes are up." She commented after she reached 156 symbols, turning to look at Bobby. He was whistling a tune now and he gave her a sharp look as he continued. Dean seemed just as irritated and he gave Bobby a look.

"Are you sure you did the ritual right?"

Bobby gave him a deadly look, his whistling trailing off as his eyes narrowed.

"Sorry," Dean said, a slight amusement in his voice as he swung the knife up and set it down on the table. "Touchy, touch, huh?"

As soon as the words fell from his mouth, a sudden howling started, wind picking up and suddenly shaking the top of the shed. Juno felt a shiver run down her spine as the two exchanged quick looks and were suddenly on high alert. Dean grabbed a gun at his side, jumping down from the table at the same time as Bobby as the wind began to pick up, the top of the shed shaking violently. He threw a look at Juno, quickly waving her to come toward him. "Get back here." He ordered and she didn't even argue, just scurried behind him, the knife so tight in her hand that her knuckles turned white. This was impossible. There was no possible way they had actually summoned something... "Wishful thinking," Dean piped up, looking at the ceiling. "But maybe it's just the wind."

With a pop, the light bulbs shattered one at a time until the last one by the large doors broke. The door began to open then and despite the thick piece of wood holding the door closed, it opened, shattering the wood in the middle like it was nothing. As sparks continued to fly, Juno caught sight of a man coming through the doors. He didn't flinch at the sparks, just continued toward them, his trench coat flapping around his legs. He didn't stop, even as Dean and Bobby began shooting at him, didn't even seem to notice. _Oh, God. What did they bring here? _She thought, terror filling her as the creature finally stopped before Dean, his face blank even as Dean grabbed his knife and pressed himself against the table.

"Who are you?"

The creature stared at him, tilting his head just a bit before he answered in a deep, gravely voice. "I'm the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition." He answered, his face and voice so emotionless. Juno felt another shiver of fear run down her spine as the thing looked at her, his head tilting to the side. "I brought you both back."

Dean gave the creature a dangerous look, bringing the knife closer. "Yeah, thanks for that." He muttered before lunging forward, plunging the knife deep into the creatures chest. Dean leaned back, confusion filling his face as the creature merely looked down at the knife, a small, cold smile on it's lips before it jerked it out and dropped it. Dean shared a look of terror with Bobby before the old man whipped the crow bar he had at the thing with surprising strength. It reached out behind, stopping the crow bar like it was nothing before twisting and facing Bobby, staring the man down before laying two fingers on his forehead.

"Don't!" Juno cried despite herself. But it was too late. Bobby's eyes rolled back and he dropped, the creature watching him fall before he looked at her. She clutched the knife, shaking as the creature studied her.

"We need to talk." It said, looking between her and Dean. "Alone."

Dean glared at the creature, a dangerous look on his face as he lowered himself to the ground and checked on Bobby. The creature moved toward the chair next to the table, looking down at the book on the table. "You're friend is alive." It commented, not bothering to look at Dean. Juno was slowly edging around the shed, keeping her distance from the creature to make her way toward Dean and Bobby's lifeless body. "Who are you?"

"Castiel." The creature answered, still looking through the book.

"Yeah, I figured that much. I mean _what _are you?" Dean snapped, glaring up at the thing. It finally looked up, giving him a meaningful look before straightening.

"I am an angel of the Lord."

Juno stopped, staring at the thing in disbelief. Dean, the man who believed in demons, even looked at the thing in complete disbelief. He snuck a glance at her and the creature looked too, it's piercing blue eyes meeting hers before falling back on Dean. He was standing now and just looked... angry.

"Get the hell out of here." He ordered. "There's no such thing."

"That's your problem, Dean. You have no faith."

Lightning struck, eliminating the room for a brief moment. In that brief second, shadowy wings spread behind this Castiel. They stretched, spanning several feet behind him. For just a moment Juno wasn't scared, but just amazed at the incredible beauty of those dark, shadowy wings.

_"Always remember, baby, angel's are watching over you."_

She blinked back tears, her mothers words from all those years ago echoing in her mind. The wings faded from sight as the lightning ended, leaving the creature standing there. Angel. It was an angel. Her head spun again, her heart pounding in her chest. How had her mother known?

Dean wasn't having it though. He gave a bitter smile, shaking his head. "Some angel you are. You burned out that poor women's eyes."

Castiel's head dropped and for a moment he looked regretful. "I warned her not to spy on my true form." He explained, moving toward Dean. "It can be overwhelming to humans. And so can my real voice... but you already knew that."

"You mean the gas station? And the motel? That was you talking?" Dean asked, giving a disbelieving look. Castiel nodded, looking almost sheepish.

"I apologize. I was trying to alert you to Juno's presence."

"You brought me to the motel?" Juno asked, flinching when he turned his eyes toward her again. He nodded, watching her for a long moment before Dean spoke up again.

"Buddy, next time, lower the volume."

"That was my mistake. Certain people... special people... can perceive my true visage. I thought you would be one of them." The angel explained. "I was wrong."

"And what visage are you in now, huh?" Dean asked, looking over the angel, in an almost mocking way. "What? Holy tax accountant?"

Juno glared at him, wondering how on Earth he could be so... rude and disrespectful to a fucking _angel. _The guy was a dick, but he had to have some kind of respect for something as powerful as this. This thing had saved them, literally raised them from the dead. And he was mocking him.

"This?" The angel looked down a himself, touching his ruined trench coat lightly. "This is... a vessel."

Dean looked at Castiel in disbelief. "You're possessing some poor bastard?"

"He's a devout man. He actually prayed for this." He explained, a small smile on his lips as he looked back at Dean.

"Look, man, I'm not buying what you're selling. So what are you really?"

"You we're fine to believe it was a demon that brought us back but not an angel?" Juno remarked, staring at Dean. He turned, glaring at her with a clenched jaw.

"Juno has faith," Castiel remarked, watching her again. It made her incredibly nervous, but she looked back, watching the creature. "You have always had faith, like your mother." Juno's heart fluttered at the mention of her mother and she reached for her locket, rubbing her thumb against the cold metal.

"This _thing_," Dean growled, anger filling his voice, "is no angel. What the hell are you?"

Castiel looked back at him, confusion on his face. "I told you." He said slowly.

"Right." Dean scoffed, shifting nervously. "And why would an angel rescue me from Hell?"

Hell. From Hell. Juno stared at him, shock running through her. He had been in Hell? She shook her head, all of this threatening to overwhelm her. She wanted to go home, go back to her college and her sister and her job. Maybe this was all just a really fucked up, horrible dream.

"Good things do happen, Dean." Castiel said, moving closer to the angry man. Dean watched him, barely containing his anger.

"Not in my experience."

"What's the matter?" The angel questioned, tilting his head quizzically. "You don't think you deserved to be saved?"

For the first time that night, Juno felt a terrible sadness for Dean. What had happened to him that he thought that? What had he done? Despite how bad of a start they had gotten off too, Dean hadn't hurt her. He had thought to protect her when Castiel had showed up and the only harm he had really done was give her a little pinch. At worst he had been a very cocky, delusional asshole. But now he looked like a broken, hurt man as he stared the angel down.

"Why'd you do it?"

Juno was curious about that too. She had always been a believer in God, had gone to church and volunteered. But she had been nothing remarkable. Nothing worth bringing back to life.

"Because God commanded it." Castiel said softly, his eyes flickering toward Juno. "He commanded that both of you be brought back. Because we have work for both of you."

**So there it is. Hope you enjoyed it. Please let me know what you think :) I'll try to update fairly quickly. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Many thanks to those of you who reviewed, favorited and followed! I appreciate it! I'm glad you enjoyed it and I hope you like this next chapter! As always, let me know what you think! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Juno. **

Dean watched this Juno as she settled into Bobby's lumpy couch, wearing a pair of his pajama pants and a spare rock t-shirt. Under any other circumstances, a hot women in his clothes would have been a turn on, but watching the smartass redhead in his clothes only caused him worry. Sure, she was hot. Long red hair, a heart shaped face and a shorty, curvy body. But between the fact that she had _kicked _him yesterday and the fact that some creature claiming he had brought the girl back from the dead with him, he wasn't exactly trying to get in her pants. The sight of her caused him nothing but worry.

She had refused the bed when Bobby had glared at him and Sam for not offering it to the lady, seeming indignant of being told to take it for that fact alone. She had grabbed the blanket out of his hands, marching to the couch and throwing the blanket over it and muttering something about 'sexism'. Bobby had watched her with an amused expression, shaking his head before heading up the stairs and getting ready for bed in his own room. She had refused the bed a second time when Sam offered once more.

"When can I go back to my sister?"

Dean looked up at her, slightly caught off guard by how nervous she suddenly looked. "I... I don't know." He muttered, rubbing the back of his neck tiredly. "It's kinda... complicated with the whole... dead thing."

"Your brother took it pretty well." She remarked, her blue eyes flickering toward the doorway Sam had left in.

"That's a bit different."

She gave him a dangerous glare, folding her arms across her chest. "So what? I'm supposed to just go on, letting my sister believe I'm dead when I'm right here?" She snapped, shaking her head. "You have no idea what..." She stopped herself, taking a deep breath before looking back at him. "Look, I'm all she has. I have to let her know."

"Look, we'll... talk about it more tomorrow, okay?" He muttered, throwing down the pillow a couple feet from the couch and settling himself on the floor. She seemed to accept this answer, reluctantly, but she did. She grabbed her own blanket, laying back down on the couch and staring up at the ceiling.

"Maybe I'll just wake back up in my dorm room tomorrow." He heard her mumble. He glanced at her, watching her stare up at the ceiling, the moonlight illuminating her pale face and giving her unearthly glow. "And I can chalk this whole thing up to eating bad pizza before bed and too much studying for my finals."

He gave a snort, shifting a bit to get comfortable on the hard floor. "Yeah, maybe." Dean said, knowing full well that was wishful thinking. He tried to block out the memories of Hell that threatened to surface, fighting against the screams echoing in his mind.

"Maybe."

* * *

"Salt is here." Bobby opened the cabinet, revealing a whole shelf worth of salt in all sort of assortments of cans and jars. "Will protect you from ghosts and demons."

Juno nodded, trying to keep her face straight. Despite the fact that she had met a freaking angel just a day ago, she couldn't say this whole thing sounded completely ridiculous. Of course, she had also been dead for 6 months before yesterday, so who was she to talk?

"Demons are scared of salt?" She asked, staring at the jars. Bobby nodded, closing the cabinets.

"The purity." Bobby explained. "Put the salt in front of the door ways, on window sills and then in a circle. Stay in the circle."

"Stay in the circle." She repeated and Bobby nodded, giving her a smile.

"More salt in here." He said, tapping under the sink before moving toward a cabinet. He opened another, revealing several assortment of things but he was showing her the group of weapons on the inside. "Pure iron, also works on ghosts." He pointed to a crow bar. "A knife made of steel." He tapped the gleaming, sharp knife. "Shot gun with salt rounds." He lifted it.

"Is that blood?" She squeaked, staring with wide eyes at the large jar she had caught sight of inside.

"Lambs blood." He explained as though this was a very average answer. "Good for a lot of spells, rituals." He explained, shutting the cabinet. He headed toward the rug in the living room under his massive desk. He lifted it, revealing a half circle with odd symbols etched into it in bright paint. "Devils circle. Traps a demon inside. Can't get out unless it's broken."

She nodded, staring at the circle before he set the rug back down. He looked around, clicking his tongue as he tried to think of anything else he needed to show her. "I think that's it."

"Well, best arsenal I've ever seen." She commented, making the old man smile again. "Can I... use the laptop?"

He nodded, heading out into the yard to do whatever it was the older hunter did. Dean and Sam were making some sort of run to the store, grabbing food. The house may have a shit ton of salt and _lambs_ blood but it had a very little amount of food. And Dean seemed to need a healthy amount of pie. She grabbed the laptop, opening it and quickly pulling up a internet tab. She bit her lip, second guessing herself.

She typed in her own name, followed by Washington, D.C. and waited for the results. The first few things that came up confirmed her worst fears. She wasn't sure why she was still, after all the weird crap over the last few days, hoping nothing about her murder would come up. But there they were. _Local College Student Murdered. Juno Monroe, College Student, Thrown from Building. __F.B.I. Agent's Sister Murdered. _She clicked on the first, scanning the news. It held the basics. A picture of her and her sister was the first thing, both of them smiling. It was a picture from the beach house, the trip they took before she went back to college this year. Violet had taken a couple days off, left all her work behind and spent three whole days doing nothing but reading, tanning and swimming with her. It had been one of the best times they had, had together in the last couple of years. The story went over her background... top in her class in high school, pre-med student in college, on her way to becoming a doctor. They talked about how tragic it was, how sad. Then they talked about the killer, some local man. How surprising it had been. He was a father of two, active member in his church with no prior record.

She snorted, remembering the way he had threatened her, stuck that knife under her throat and pressed it into her skin.

_"I can't wait to spill your blood. But we have to wait for your sister, sweetie. Then the party starts." _

She shivered, trying to push those thoughts away. She just stared at the page, feeling like crying. She really had died. This wasn't a terrible dream. She had been dead for six whole months.

Her sister had been alone for six whole months.

Dean and Sam walked through the door, arguing over something or other. She heard the word angels and knew quickly what was going on. Ever since her and Dean had returned from their little angel meeting Dean and Sam had been arguing about what had happened. She exited the page, shutting the laptop as the two of them caught sight of her. Dean narrowed his eyes, looking between her and the laptop. "What the hell are you doing?"

She bristled, completely over his untrusting attitude. They had been brought back from the dead _together. _If anything they should be on the same side. But Dean insisted on being a complete ass. "Looking up porn." She snapped, drawing a snort from Sam. He was weary of her, but at least had the decency to be nice to her.

"Look-"

"I was looking up news stories on my death, okay?" She stood, glaring at him. "Is that okay with you, warden?"

Dean had the decency to look a bit more understanding, but he still watched her carefully. "Fine. Just making sure you weren't doing something stupid like get on Myspace or something."

She gave him a dark look, rolling her eyes. "You know I didn't get a full ride academic scholarship by being a dumbass, right?" She grabbed the salad they had gotten for her from his hands, walking around him and heading toward the back door.

If she really was supposed to do God's work, couldn't they have paired her with someone just a bit less... horrible?

* * *

Juno flipped through the ancient, beautiful book, taking a moment to admire the old pages, the sweet smell of book. It was the first thing in the last few days that was comforting and familiar. She ran her hand over the page, trying for to block out Sam and Dean's arguing in the next room and to not read the actual words on the page. Because if she did, she wouldn't have to face the fact that she was reading about angels and hell and a whole list of other things that weren't real before she had _died. _She still couldn't wrap her mind around that. She had died and had been pulled out of... heaven? Hell? to do work for God. She glanced up, watching Dean argue with his brother in the kitchen. Her and Dean Winchester. A complete stranger, only connected to her through that large scarred hand print on his arm.

She heard Bobby sigh next to her, obviously very fed up with the argument going on in the next room. He looked up from his own old book to glare at the two of them.

"...so I'm not gonna believe that this thing is a freaking angel of the Lord because it says so!" Dean snapped. That seemed all Bobby could take, because he shook his head before yelling at the two.

"You two chuckleheads want to keep arguing religion or do you wanna come take a look at this?" He called, spreading his hands over the large book in front of him. Juno caught sight of a picture and what looked like Latin and she found herself surprised again that this older man, with his hat and flannel and crappy cars outside could read Latin. Dean and Sam headed into the room, both looking huffy and angry. "I got stacks of lore... biblical, pre-biblical. Some of it's damn cuneiform. It all says an angel can snatch a soul from the pit."

Juno frowned, running her hand over her mother's locket nervously. Had she been to Hell? How could she not remember it? And what had she done to deserve that? She didn't think she had done enough bad to deserve Hell...

"What else?" Dean asked, rubbing the spot where his hand scar was absentmindedly. Bobby looked up at him, confused.

"What else, what?"

"What else could do it?"

"Airlift your ass out of the hot box?" Bobby asked, raising his eyebrows. "As far as I can tell, nothing." He leaned back, staring up at the two boys. Dean just looked irritated, but Sam was grinning, obviously very happy that his point was being proven.

"Dean, this is a good thing." The younger brother commented, staring at his brother expectantly. Dean wasn't having it though. She still couldn't understand his reluctance with this whole thing. Why was it so horrible to believe an angel had saved them from death? It was a far better option than some kind of demon.

"How?" Dean grumbled, looking at his brother skeptically.

"Because for once this isn't another round of demon crap." Sam commented, clearly getting more and more excited by the prospect of angels by the minute. "I mean, maybe you two were saved by the good guys, you know?"

"I would prefer the angel option to the demon one." Juno piped up. Dean threw her a glare before looking back at his brother.

"Okay, say it was true. Say there are angels. They what, there's a God?" Dean asked, saying it like it was so incomprehensible to him. Juno gave a scoff, closing the large book in front of her. Of course there was a God.

"At this point, Vegas money's on it." Bobby said, shrugging.

"Of course there is a God." Juno said, rolling her eyes as Dean looked at her like she was nothing but a sad, misguided child. "You seriously deal with demons all the time and you don't believe in God? What is the point of all that... darkness without something better?"

"Thank you." Sam whispered, throwing her a quick smile. Juno returned it. At least the younger Winchester brother wasn't a complete asshole.

"Look, I don't know about this." Dean said, shaking his head as he began to pace the room.

"Okay, look. I know you're not all choir boy about this stuff, but this is becoming less and less about faith and more and more about proof." Sam stated and Juno quickly nodded.

"Proof?"

"Yes!"

"Proof that there is a God out there that actually gives a crap about me personally?" Dean snapped, glaring at Sam. "And no offense, but we're you on your way to curing cancer and we don't know about it? Cause why was a normal college student brought back too?" He asked, turning to look at Juno. She couldn't even come up with a reply to that one. It certainly was something she had been wondering the last few days as well. She couldn't think of anything special enough about her that would warrant God raising her from the dead. She couldn't think of anything special enough about her for anyone to bring her back. When she didn't answer Dean turned back toward his brother and Bobby. "I'm sorry. But I'm not buying it."

"Why not?" Sam asked, giving his brother a skeptical look.

Dean shifted uncomfortably suddenly, looking between the three of them nervously. "Because... why me?" He paused, look at them before continuing. "Because if there is a God out there, why would he give a crap about me?"

"I do... have to agree to that." Juno mumbled. "I mean... I went to church and stuff but I... I was just some college kid trying to become a surgeon. I wasn't a saint. I couldn't secretly heal people or anything." She shrugged, looking between the three men. Dean nodded, looking at Sam as if saying 'see?'

"Exactly!" Dean cried, throwing his hands up. "I mean, I saved some people, okay? I figured that made up for the stealing and the-the ditching chicks. But why do I deserve to get saved? I'm just a regular guy."

"Well apparently your both some just regular people who are important to the man upstairs." Sam said calmly, giving her and Dean meaningful looks. Despite his brothers negativity and her slight agreement, he still seemed excited by this whole prospect.

Dean shook his head, still not having any of this. "Well that creeps me out. I don't like being singled out at birthday parties let alone by... God."

"Second that one." Juno piped up.

"Well too bad. Because I think he wants you two to strap on your party hats." Sam said, folding his arms across his chest and looking at the two of them with a smug smile. Juno felt a moments irritation toward the younger Winchester. This was easy for him. He got his brother back and didn't have all the pressure of figuring out why God of all freaking people wanted him for a job. Dean glanced at her, taking in how nervous she looked, how frightened. At least he wasn't alone.

He cleared his throat, shaking his head before looking back at Bobby. "Fine. What do we know about angels?"

The older man reached to the side, grabbing a large stack of old, musty books. He lifted them, moving them on top of the one he had been reading before slamming them down. He looked up at the two brothers, leaning further back in his chair. "Start reading."

Dean looked completely put out now as he stared down at the pile of books. "You're gonna get me some pie." He snapped, pointing an accusing finger at Sam before ripping the top book off the pile and storming back into the kitchen. Juno sighed, burying her face in her hands and shaking her head. Sam rolled his eyes, grabbing the keys and asking Juno if she wanted anything. She shook her head, to confused and depressed to eat anything. He nodded, heading out the door with the keys. She heard the car rumble after another minute, taking off. She looked up at Bobby after a while, watching the older man pour over the ancient books.

"Could I... maybe call my sister before cracking one of them open?" She asked, giving the older man a small smile.

She heard Dean sigh in the other room, tearing himself away from the book to look at her. "I told you-" He started, sounding thoroughly annoyed.

"I know what you said." She snapped, turning to glare at him. "And it's easy for you to tell me to suck it up and back off my sister when your brother is right there."

Dean turned, giving her a stern look. "How do you think your sister is gonna react when someone calls saying she's her dead sister?"

"I'm not a fucking idiot. I'm not going to say that. I just... I wanna just hear her. Make sure she's..." She took a deep breath, steadying herself. "My parents are dead. And now I died. Can you blame me for being worried about what she would do after that?"

"Dean..." Bobby piped up and the two had a silent battle before Dean shook his head and threw his hands up. Bobby gave her a small smile, nodding his head toward the phones in the corner. "Over there, kid."

She gave him a bright smile, quickly standing and heading toward the phones. She took the cell phone, heading out the door. She ignored Dean as she passed, to angry at his refusal to even look at him. Thank God for Bobby.

She shut the door behind her, taking a deep breath before dialing her sisters number. She felt her knuckles tighten around the phone as she waited, listening to the ringing. It was hard to hear it over the wild beating of her own heart. She wasn't sure what she was going to do if her sister didn't answer. Her mind would go crazy over the different possibilities. She hoped and prayed her sister had gotten through this.

"Agent Violet Monroe."

Juno let out the breath she had been holding, tears coming to her eyes. Oh, God. She covered the bottom of the phone, taking a deep breath and fighting the urge to say something with every thing she had.

"Hello?"

_Vi, I'm here. It's me. I'm right here. You aren't alone._

"Hello?"

She heard her sister sigh in irritation before the line went dead. Juno bit back a sob, closing her phone slowly and hugging it to her chest. She was okay. She was okay and back at work. She had gotten through this. Thank God. Thank every angel out there.

"You alright?"

She jumped a bit, quickly rubbing the tears away before looking back at Dean. Somehow he had managed to get outside with out her noticing. He was watching her with a guarded look and she felt irritation well up inside her. Did he really have to monitor her while she did this? Did he really think she was stupid enough to say something to her sister? She wasn't an idiot. That would have been beyond cruel. No matter how desperate she was to have her sister back, she never would risk hurting her like that.

"I didn't say anything." She hissed, refusing to look at him. She wouldn't let this jackass see her cry if she could help it.

"I know. That's not why..." He sighed, rubbing the back of his neck and looking uncomfortable. "Look, I'm sorry. I don't know why this is happening and I'm sorry you can't get back to your sister. I understand worrying about a sibling." He looked far away for a moment, his thoughts clearly on Sam. Even from a few days with the two brothers, she could see how close they were. There was a bond between the two of them, one that she recognized clearly. It was the same she had with Violet. And the way Sam looked at Dean sometimes... how many times had she looked at Violet like that? Watched her in wonder and amazement. Like she could do no wrong. "But it's safer for her if we wait. We don't know what is going on and bringing her into this could only put her in danger."

"This is all just so..."

"I know." Dean said softly, folding his arms and shaking his head. "It's insane. It's... crazy."

"You did all this before you died? You and Sam and Bobby? You... hunted demons and monsters and other crazy shit?" She asked, turning to study him.

"Yeah. Family business." He said, a bitter note to his words.

"Who would raise you to do this?" She asked softly, looking back out at the rusty, broken down cars. What kind of parent would raise there kids to fight monsters? Leading them to an early death and a odd, lonely life.

"My mom was murdered by a demon when I was four and Sammy was six months old. Split her stomach open and then burned her alive." Dean said and she closed her eyes, feeling horrible. "My dad... he was hunting for the thing till the day he died."

"I'm sorry." She said softly. "My sister... after my parents died she went and joined the F.B.I. Did everything she could to make sure what happened to our parents never happened to anyone else." She thought of all the hours her sister spent over gruesome crime scene photos, how many hours she spent after work going over old cases. "But... she made sure I never got involved in any of it. I think she would have locked me up before she ever let me get involved in any of her work."

"You got lucky then." Dean commented, running a hand through his hair. She glanced at him, taking in his guarded face, his tall, muscular form. There certainly was more to Dean Winchester than she first thought. He couldn't be all bad if he had given his life to saving innocent people from the things that go bump in the night. And seeing crap like this was bound to fuck a person up. She supposed he was nice enough for someone stuck in this kind of life.

_Why would an angel rescue me from Hell? _

Hell. She still couldn't help but wonder what this man who saved people for a living could have done to go to Hell. She supposed it could have been something as simple as the fact that he didn't believe in God. Surely giving your life to saving lives made up for that a little bit though? Couldn't you still be a good person and not believe in God and deserve something other than eternal damnation. Unless it was more than that. She was struck then by the fact that she didn't really know these men. They were strangers and she was living with them, trusting them with her life.

She wanted to ask so badly. She thought she deserved to know since she was stuck with him. What if he was a killer? What if he had hurt someone? Despite how big a jackass he could be at times, she didn't really get that vibe from him. Sure, she was sure he could be dangerous. He was strong and knew how to handle weapons. But he didn't seem like a psycho killer.

"Dean, get some of the stuff and put it in the car." Bobby said, interrupting her train of thought. "We're heading to Olivia's. Been calling her for the last couple days for this angel stuff and she hasn't answered. Ain't like her."

Dean nodded, quickly going into soldier mode. He headed into the house, gathering all the odd assortment of things that was required for their 'job.' "Is... is she okay?" Juno asked, heading back into the house and watching Dean and Bobby pack the salt and guns (such an odd assortment to hunt monsters), stuffing them into the duffle bag.

"Don't know." Bobby said, grabbing a rather large knife and packing it gently. "But she's good about calling back and three days is making me nervous."

"Do I..."

"No." Dean said quickly, throwing her a sharp look. She folded her arms, giving him a glare.

"I know how to use a gun. And a knife."

Dean raised an eyebrow, giving her a once over as if to say he didn't believe her. Which he didn't. Of course. "This isn't exactly a gun range." He fired back, zipping up the bag and giving her a patronizing smile. "You're a civilian. You don't know how to hunt. You're staying here."

She made a noise of irritation, quickly looking at Bobby. The older man had been far more reasonable than the oldest Winchester the last few days and had been very kind to her. But now he gave her a sort of 'sorry' look, shrugging. "It's true, kid. We're not sure what we're dealing with and it's safer for everyone if you stay here."

She gave a huff, plopping down on the couch. "You can help by looking over the books." Bobby offered, gesturing to the large stack on his desk. She stared at them, knowing full well that they could help to find out why in the world she had been saved by angels, but the thought of sitting here and reading for hours while they found demons or monsters seemed rather annoying. If she wanted to sit and study she should have just gone back to college after being brought back to life. But she just nodded, grabbing one of the books and cracking it open. Bobby pat her on the shoulder as he headed outside, a duffle bag on his shoulder as he headed out of the house. Dean watched the young girl leaning over the book for a moment before following after Bobby.

She heard them leave after a few minutes, Bobby telling her they would call in a little bit before they drove off with Sam. She sighed, reading over the book for a good hour, finding the material actually interesting before she found herself fighting to stay awake. Between the fact that she was constantly worrying at night over the fact that she was back from the dead and angels and her sister and that stupid, horribly uncomfortable couch she hadn't gotten much sleep. She yawned, shaking herself a bit and trying to focus on the page in front of her. Her eyes were slipping after only two lines. She was so freakin' tired...

A sudden bang woke her. She shot up, looking around wildly. No one was there though. Sam, Dean and Bobby were still gone.

She froze, a million different possibilities going through her heads. She remembered all the horrible creatures Bobby had named off to her just a couple days ago. Wendigo, vampire, witch. "Hello?" Nothing. Maybe something just fell.

That thought probably would have worked before when she had heard something like that in her apartment. But now demons, ghosts and vampires were real and were a possibility. She stood, looking around the room and quickly grabbing the large iron rod that Bobby had shown her. "Hello? Bobby?" She called again, praying the old man answered. Nothing. "God, please be the wind and not some fucking monster." She whispered, taking a step around the wall into the kitchen. The lights flickered in and out suddenly, causing a shiver to run up her spine.

"Not quite a monster."

Juno screamed, whipping around and nearly dropping the rod in shock.

She stared at the women, fear and love and shock filling her.

"Hello, baby."

She didn't even have a chance to scream before her dead mother lunged at her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks again to all of you who reviewed, favorite and followed! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Supernatural. **

Juno swiped the rod through the air, watching in horror as her mother vanished before her eyes. She shook, staring at the empty space in shock before coming to her senses. She turned, running toward the cabinet Bobby had showed her. She opened it, grabbing two bottles of salt with shaking hands. She quickly did as Bobby had told her, making a shaky circle in a thick line of salt and staying within it, the rod gripped tightly in her hands.

She looked around slowly, her chest heaving and her heart racing. How was this possible? How could her mother of all people be some vengeful, angry spirit? She didn't have the same amount of memories her sister had of their mother, but she knew very well that her mother had been a kind, loving women. She remembered her singing to her at night, playing dolls with her and taking care of her when she was sick. There was no way she would try to kill her.

"Come now, baby. What do you think your doing?"

Juno gave a small cry, whipping around to face her mother. She was staring at her, her face cold and harsh as she smiled. Juno studied her for a moment, taking in the scraggly, dirty clothes, the pale skin and dark, bruise like circles under her eyes. She looked... dead.

"Come out and play with mommy." Her mother purred, tilting her head and watching her.

"W-what are you doing? Why are you here?" Juno asked, gripping the rod tighter. This thing couldn't be her mother. It was a shape shifter or a monster. It wasn't her loving, kind mother.

"I'm giving you what you deserve, baby." She whispered, walking around the circle slowly. "You did get me murdered."

Juno froze, the rod falling to her side as she stared at her mom in confusion. "I... I wasn't even there. I didn't-"

"Violet never told you?" She smiled, cold and harsh. "Sweetie, that thing was after you. It wanted-"

A bang echoed through the small space, causing her to jump and scream as her mother disappeared again. She turned, staring at Bobby. He was glaring at the spot her mother had been, one of the shot guns in his hands. "First rule of hunting... don't talk to the thing, just kill it."

She blinked back tears, looking at the spot her mother had just been. That couldn't have been true, right? The man who had murdered her parents couldn't have been after her. Had Violet hidden that from her all these years?

Of course she had. Her sister never would have let her live with that guilt. Everything Violet did was for her, to protect her.

Bobby came toward her, stepping over the circle before grabbing her arm and pulling her with him. "What are you doing? You said stay in the circle!"

He continued pulling her though, his shot gun raised and on high alert as he walked her toward a door. "A circle is good, but a solid iron room is better." He jerked the door open, revealing a dark, creepy stair case. She looked down nervously, watching as Bobby quickly began going down the stairs. He stopped, looking back at her when she didn't follow. "What the hell do you think your doing? Come on."

She swallowed nervously before taking a deep breath before following after the old man. He led her down the stairs, following just on his heels as he led her past what looked like a workshop and to a large, old door. He grunted as he opened it and she stared at the round room before her. Symbols marked the ground and a couple chairs, bed and several shelves and desks occupied the space. "A safe room..." She mumbled, looking all around. "You had a fucking safe room and you're telling me to throw some salt on the ground?"

He glared at her, setting his shot gun down for a moment. "Didn't really think you would have that big a need for it." He grumbled back. She shook her head in anger, looking around at the tall, thick walls. "It's pure iron, covered in salt. Ghost proof." Bobby grabbed a couple of rounds for the gun, stuffing it in his pockets and into the gun. "You don't leave here, you understand? You stay here and-"

"Where are you going? Back up there? You can't!"

"This is what I do, kid." He said simply, looking completely at ease with the idea of facing her dead, blood thirsty mother. "Something weird is going on. I'm gonna figure it out. Dean and Sam should be back soon. Until then, you stay here. No matter what. Don't come up till I come get you." He ordered, his voice stern. She gave a noise of disbelief, about to argue before he grabbed her arm and looked at her dead on. "You are not dying on my watch, got it? So, Juno, do you understand me?"

She blinked, caught off guard by how emotional and urgent he sounded. She found herself nodding and he let her go, visibly relaxing. "I... I won't." She whispered. "But please... that's my mom. I don't know how she got like that but-"

"That isn't your mom, kid." Bobby said sadly, his old eyes kind and deeply understanding. "She's an echo."

She wasn't sure if that made her feel better or worse. Perhaps her mother had been lying. Maybe she had just been trying to hurt her.

"Just stay here." Bobby repeated one last time before he shoved the heavy door open and closed it behind him. She sighed, looking around the small, circular room before taking a seat in the nearest chair. What the hell was she supposed to do while she waited and worried for Bobby? How could he do this all alone. He was surprisingly strong, but he was older and had no one to look out for him. If her sister ever emphasized anything about her job, it was always having back up.

Hours past and she didn't know how many times she had thought about getting up and checking on Bobby. But between the fear and his orders, she couldn't bring herself to open the door. She wasn't really sure how she could help if Bobby needed it. She may know how to shoot a gun, but she didn't know how to fight fucking ghosts. She was lucky her mother hadn't killed her earlier.

She began pacing, looking up at the open ceiling. The fan spun around and round, the first signs of light appearing just behind it. It was almost morning now. And Bobby had been gone all that time. Was he dead? Had her mother actually-

No. Her mother may be an angry spirit or something, but she couldn't actually kill Bobby. Could she?

The metal suddenly groaned and squeaked, the door opening to reveal Bobby, Dean and Sam. She let out a breath, never being happier to see anyone in her life. She was even excited to see Dean. "Thank God." She whispered, smiling at the three of them. "Did you get rid of her?"

"Which her?" Dean grumbled, looking around the panic room curiously.

"What?"

"Bobby, is this-"

"Solid iron. Completely coated in salt. 100% ghost proof." Bobby said and both Sam and Dean looked impressed. They hadn't even known about the panic room? The old man was more secretive than she thought.

"You built a panic room?" Sam asked, sharing an amused look with Dean.

Bobby merely shrugged. "I had a weekend off."

Juno laughed, sitting back down in her chair. "Bobby." Dean called, lifting a riffle from the rack and looking back at the oldest hunter. "You're awesome." He said, sounding thoroughly impressed. The four of them chuckled, sharing smiles before Dean stopped and stared at the far wall. "Oh."

He gave Bobby an impressed look when he saw the scantily clad women on the poster. There it went. Juno scoffed, rolling her eyes.

"Men."

* * *

Juno shoved the long, thin metal down the shell, listening to the salt crunch at the bottom. Dean's own salt made the same noise next to her as he repeated her movements. He has several more shells done than her and tried to pick up the pace. The last thing she needed was Dean telling her she was slow.

Dean glanced up at her, taking in how focused she was on the simple act of filling salt rounds. She had the same look on she had when she had been reading the angel books. It was almost amusing how much effort she put into everything.

Her blue eyes flickered up to meet his, catching him in the act of watching her. He quickly looked away, feeling suddenly uncomfortable under her gaze. He slammed the salt round on the table, quickly trying to draw her attention away. "You know, this is why I can't get behind God."

Juno sighed, rolling her eyes and going back to her salt rounds. Another chance for Dean to tear into God and religion.

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked, sounding just as annoyed as she was.

"If he doesn't exist, fine. Bad crap happens to good people. That's how it is." He said, twisting to look around at Bobby and then back at his brother. "There's no rhyme or reason... just random, horrible, evil. I get it, okay. I can roll with that. But if he is out there, what's wrong with him? Where the hell is he while all these decent people are getting torn to shreds? How does he live with himself? You know? Why doesn't he help?"

Sam and Bobby glanced at each other, both seeming to fight over who should answer. Bobby shook his head quickly, looking away. "I'm not touching this one with a ten foot pole."

"Yeah." Dean said, as though that proved him right. Juno scoffed though, straightening and giving him a glare.

"God gave people free will." She supplied, drawing his attention to her. "_People _are evil. Not him. People do it."

Dean gave a snort, rolling his eyes. He looked at her like she was a child again, drawing out her anger. He certainly was good at that. "Then why make the people?"

"Everyone deserves a chance."

Dean shared a disbelieving look with Sam before giving her a smug look. "Okay, Mother Theresa."

She glared at him and even though she was angry at how smug and cocky he was being, she couldn't help but feel sad for him. She just found it horribly sad that Dean couldn't see anything good in the world. She may have dead parents and been killed a little while ago, but at least she could still see the good in people. Violet had been hardened by their parents murder, but she had always, always made sure it never touched Juno. She forced her to be a kid, to be carefree and have as normal a childhood as she could.

"Found it."

She looked away from Dean and toward Bobby, who was staring at a page in one of his books. "What?" Sam asked, turning with the two of them toward the older hunter.

"The symbol you saw, the brand on the ghosts..." Bobby flipped a page, tapping his pencil on a symbol on the side. "Mark of the Witness."

"Witness? Witness to what?" Juno asked, looking at the brothers, who seemed just as confused as she did.

"The unnatural." Bobby explained. "None of them died what you would call a normal death. See, these ghosts... they were _forced _to rise. They woke up in agony. They were like rabid dogs."

Juno felt pain in her chest, thinking about her mother, her angry face, the things she said. Maybe they hadn't been true. Maybe her mother, in her pain and anger from being forced from the grave had lied and tried to hurt her. Not that it was her mother's fault. She couldn't blame her for lashing out in anger if what Bobby was saying was true.

"It ain't their fault." Bobby continued, making Juno feel both better and worse. "Someone rose them... on purpose."

"Who?" Sam asked.

"Do I look like I know?" Bobby grunted, giving the boys a incredulous look. "But whoever it was used a spell so powerful it left a mark, a brand on their souls. Whoever did this had a big plan." Bobby turned back to his book, looking at the page and tapping something on it. "It figures into an ancient prophecy."

Dean was rising from his chair now, worry written on his face. "Wait, wait, wait. What... what book is that prophecy from?"

"Well," Bobby sighed, looking back up at the three of them, "the widely distributed version, just for tourists you know. But long story short... Revelations."

Juno felt a chill run up her spine, fear coursing through her veins. Revelations. The end of Days. That couldn't possibly be right. The old man had the wrong book, the wrong symbol.

"This is a sign, kids."

The two brothers look at each other, clearly still confused. "A sign of what?" They both asked.

Even before Bobby answered, Juno somehow knew. She knew what he was going to say and it terrified her.

"The apocalypse."

There was a pause as the two brothers took this news in. Sam looked worried, just like she was, while Dean suddenly looked amused. She already felt anger welling up at the reaction he was having. Leave it to him to downplay something like this.

"As in apocalypse, apocalypse?" He gave a smile, chuckling. "As in the four horseman, pestilence $5 - a- gallon-gas apocalypse."

Bobby nodded, looking back at the book gravely. "That's the one. The rise of the witnesses is a mile marker."

"Okay," Sam said slowly, trying to digest this. "What do we do now?"

Dean turned, scoffing as he paced across the small room. "Road trip. Grand canyon, Star Trek experience." He gave a loud clap, grinning back at his brother. "Bunny ranch."

Juno was fed up now and she turned in her chair to glare at him. "Can you be serious for five minutes? This is the fucking apocalypse he is talking about."

Dean turned, giving her a dark, bitter smile. "I'm aware, sweetie. Probably more than you are."

"First things first," Bobby said loudly, stopping the two from going at each other again. "How about we survive our friends out there."

"Great," Dean snapped, seating himself back in the chair. "Any ideas aside from staying in this room until judgment day?"

Bobby lifted his pencil, tapping it against a piece of paper he had been looking at. "It's a spell. To send the witnesses back to rest." He shrugged, looking back at them. "Should work."

That made her feel good. "Should." Sam chuckled. "Great."

"If I translate it correctly, we should have everything I need here at the house."

"Any chance you have everything we need here in this room?" Juno asked, giving him a sweet smile. Bobby stared back at her, clearly not amused.

"So, you thought our luck was gonna start now all of the sudden?" Bobby scoffed, standing and heading toward his large supply of guns. "Spell has to be cast over an open fire."

She sighed, shaking her head. Wishful thinking.

The three were moving all around the room, gathering guns and ammo. Juno quickly stood, grabbing one of the shot guns and a couple of salt rounds before Dean caught sight of her. He quickly frowned, whipping out and jerking the gun away from her. "Hey!" She cried, trying and failing to snatch it away from him. "I told you, I _showed _you I know how to use a gun. I can help!"

"No chance." Dean said, gripping the gun tight to his side as Juno tried to grab it back. "You'll get in the way."

"Oh, please!" Juno snapped, folding her arms and glaring at him. "Whatever sexist bullshit you're on-"

"Dean, she can help. You saw her shoot the other day." Bobby said quickly, moving forward and handing his own gun to Juno. She snatched it up quickly, throwing a smug grin at Dean. He looked extremely unhappy at being teamed up on.

"She's a civilian."

"Who's damn good with a gun." Sam piped up, shoving a couple of rounds into his own gun. Juno could have kissed him.

"It's my mother out there. I'm helping." She said, grabbing a couple rounds and loading the gun. Dean gave her one last hard glare before mumbling something that sounded like 'stupid' and 'don't come crying to me' before stalking across the room and gathering what he needed. Juno grinned, before quickly stopping when she remembered what exactly they were going to do. It made the victory against Dean feel a bit hollow.

After they were all ready, the gathered around the door, the clicking of their guns loading filling the small space. "Cover each other. Aim careful. Don't run out of ammo until I'm done, or they'll shred you." Bobby explained, his gun in one hand and the book in the other. He looked between the three, his hand on the handle. "Ready?"

The door creaked as it opened and Sam, the first out the door quickly aimed and pointed his gun at any threat that may have been outside the door. It looked clear from Juno's spot in the back. They stepped out, first Sam, then Dean, then her and finally Bobby. They moved slowly, all alert as they rounded the corner up the stairs. Juno felt a pang in her chest as she thought of her sister, who she knew and had seen like this when she was in 'cop' mode. She wondered for a moment how Violet would react to all of this, how much better she would be in this type of situation. Juno could take care of herself, but Vi was the strong one.

She quickly shook her head, shaking away any thoughts of her sister. She needed to focus. While she knew they're lives were at risk and that was the main reason she needed to be able to help them, it would be nice to prove Dean wrong. She was a bit to competitive...

She froze as they turned to head up the stairs, taking in the sight of the chubby, long haired man on the steps. She didn't recognize him and quickly realized it was a ghost belonging to one of the boys.

"Hey, Dean. Remember me?"

Dean stared at him, a mixture of guilt and pain crossing his face before he put on a smile to mask it. "Ronald, huh?" He lifted his hand to his face, his two finger gesturing at his eyes. "With the laser eyes?" The smile fell as Dean gazed up at the man. "Wish I could say it's good to see you."

"I am dead because of you." Ronald said, an angry edge to his voice as he lifted himself from the step to stand. "You were supposed to help me!"

A loud bang sounded from Bobby's gun before Ronald disappeared in a puff of smoke. Dean gave the old man an alarmed look, but Bobby just gave him a look. "If you're gonna shoot, shoot. Don't talk."

"First rule of hunting." Juno supplied, giving Dean a smug look as he glared at her in disbelief. They quickly continued up the stairs, heading into the living room toward the fire place. Juno and Sam began making a thick circle of salt around the desk and fire place while Bobby and Dean looked for supplies for the spell and lit the fireplace.

"Upstairs linen closet," Bobby called out, looking toward Sam. "Red hex box. It'll be heavy."

Sam nodded. "Got it."

He headed up the stairs, taking two at a time with his long legs. Juno stood around the line of the salt, her gun aimed and ready. She tried as hard as she could to stop the shaking.

"Bobby."

She turned, almost screaming at the sight of the two girls in identical blue dresses and the same dirty, brown hair. They glared at Bobby, anger and pain etched into their faces. Bobby stared at them, a fear in his face before Juno shot the salt round, making the two disappear. Bobby looked at her, giving a nod of appreciation. He quickly went back to his work, turning toward Dean. "Kitchen. Cutlery drawer. It has a false bottom. Hemlock, opium, wormwood. Go!"

"Opium?" Dean questioned.

"Go!"

"Bobby."

The girls were back, staring right at the oldest hunter with harsh eyes. "You walked right past us while that monster ate us all up." The first said, a bitter note in her voice as she stared.

"You could have saved us."

Juno lifted her gun to shoot but Bobby slammed his book down, letting a round of his own off and making the two girls disappear. Juno quickly took a deep breath, trying to steady herself. While she hated that the girls were causing Bobby pain, she couldn't say she wasn't glad that her mother hadn't shown up. Every time she dreaded the thought of having to aim a weapon at her, shoot the gun right at her. Even if it was just salt rounds and it wasn't actually killing her, it was still a horrible thought.

She jumped, turning again to see the kitchen doors slam shut, cutting off her view of Dean. She felt a chill run down her spine as she almost forgot herself and walked over the line to try to open the doors. "Hey, no!" Bobby snapped, quickly stopping her before he looked back up at the doors. "Dean?"

"I'm okay, Bobby. Keep working!"

Bobby seemed satisfied with the answer because he did as he was told, setting up bowls and the book. She heard Dean clattering around in the kitchen and she took that as a good sign.

"Hello, baby."

She stopped, blinking back tears as she turned and faced her mother. She was watching her with that same, angry smile. "My baby girl, look at you now."

"Mom..." She whispered, her voice cracking. "Mom, I'm sorry."

"You will be... when I rip your skin off like that thing did mine." Her mother hissed, fury twisting her beautiful face before a bang sounded and she disappeared into wisps of smoke. Juno let out a breath, lowering her shaking gun and looking back at Bobby.

"I'm sorry... I-"

"Just remember the rule." He said gruffly, but his eyes were kind... filled with an understanding. She nodded, quickly trying to steel herself.

_Rip your skin off like that thing did mine. _

That couldn't be true. It as a lie, it was a lie, a lie, a lie...

She head a bang from the kitchen before Dean and Sam opened the doors again, walking back into the circle with the supplies. Bobby quickly began mixing and smashing things before putting them into the bowl.

"Ronald."

Dean was loading his gun, his every move studied by the ghost of Ronald from outside the circle. "Hey, come on, man. I thought we were pals." Dean said, quickly reloading his gun. Ronald stared at him, his face cold and emotionless.

"That's when I was breathing." Ronald shrugged before a sick smile spread across his face. "Now I'm gonna eat you alive."

Dean chuckled, unfazed by the threat that had Juno shaking. "Well... come on. I'm not a cheeseburger." He snapped his gun in place, taking aim before Ronald disappeared. The two brothers looked at each other in alarm before looking back out, waiting for the next threat.

She heard Bobby begin chanting, saying something in a language she assumed was Latin. Why the hell had she taken Spanish instead of Latin? She supposed she never really thought the dead language would help her with spells to protect herself from ghosts. Should have taken that into consideration before.

The window opened suddenly, a gust of wind spreading the salt out across the floor and breaking the circle. Bobby's pages began to fly away, but she quickly dived and held some down while Bobby got the rest. He quickly began chanting again as she held the pages down, while Dean and Sam began firing shots. More and more began to sound, the rounds clicking on the floor between shots. She quickly set something down on the pages to keep them from flying away before turning and joining the brothers. She tried not to think, just shoot. The adrenaline helped to stay the fear as she began aiming, firing, reloading. She saw her mother again, but before she could fire, Dean beat her to it. For once she appreciated the oldest brother.

A black man in suit suddenly appeared and before Dean could fire, the man sent his gun flying. Dean panicked for just a moment before he grabbed Bobby's gun from the desk, firing and was met with a quiet click. Juno tried to reload as fast as she could, but her shaking hands were making it so hard. Dean was smart though, quickly grabbing an iron rod by the fire place and swiping it through the man like Juno had done to her mother the day before.

Sam fired a couple more shots before trying to reload. He failed as a desk suddenly shot at him, pinning him against the wall. A dirty, angry young women stood before him, her head tilting to the side as she studied him pined against the wall, struggling to get free. Juno aimed her gun, firing before realizing she was out as well. Before she could reload the girl glared at her, swiping her hand through the air and sending Juno crashing against the wall. Her head cracked against the floor, sending a horrible flash of pain through her head. She saw stars for a moment, trying and failing to get up.

She felt a cold finger sliding down her cheek, the nail digging into her flesh. "You know," Her mother's voice whispered into her ear, her cold lips against her skin. Juno tried to crawl away but everything was spinning and her head hurt so badly. "Your sister should have told them where you were. She should have let that thing skin you alive. Instead, she was tortured. She screamed and cried. I listened to my sweet Violet cry out for me... and I could do nothing!"

Juno gasped as something plunged into her chest and she felt the horrible sensation of her heart being gripped and pulled on. It was the worst pain she ever felt, reaching every inch of her body as her mother tugged and pulled on her from the inside. "P-please... mom. I'm sorry. Please..." She gasped, tears pouring down her cheeks as the pain grew.

"To little, to late." Her mother growled before a blue light filled the room, her mother disappearing once again in the blaze. She gave a cry as the pain ended, falling back against the hard wood of the floor. She tried to fight the dizziness as someone lifted her up, smoothing her hair away from her face and repeating her name over and over.

"Hey, come on, Juno." She heard and she realized it was Dean. His hands were gentle as they touched her cheek, her neck, her hair. "You did good. Just stay awake for me, okay? Just stay with me."

She tried to focus in on his face, but the world spun and before she knew it, everything was black.

* * *

She woke up in the kitchen, wearing Dean's pajamas again, the pain in her head and chest completely gone. She was in some long flannel pants (of course) and a K.I.S.S. t-shirt. She picked at it, frowning at the large painted face of one of the members. What was it with this guy and 80's music?

There was a sudden fluttering of wings and she turned, gasping as she took in the sight of Castiel leaning casually against Bobby's counter. It was an odd sight, this angel in the old, rickety kitchen of the Singer home.

Dean was suddenly next to her in his usual shirt and jeans. He was staring at Castiel wearily. "Excellent job with the witnesses." The angel said, his blue eyes flickering between the two of them.

"You were hip to all this?"

"I was... made aware." Castiel said, shrugging his shoulders. Dean huffed, looking irritated already.

"Well, thanks a lot for the angelic assistance." He gripped. "You know, I almost got my heart ripped out of my chest. So did she." He said, nodding his head toward Juno. "Practically got her head bashed in too."

She almost told him to knock it off, but was slightly caught off guard at how concerned and irritated he sounded at the fact that she had been hurt. It was... weird. Why did he care so much when all they had done the last few days was almost rip each others heads off?

"But you didn't." Castiel said, a dangerous edge to his voice as he stared Dean down. But Dean either didn't hear or didn't care about the fact that he was pissing the angel off.

"I thought angels were supposed to be guardians. Fluffy wings, halos. You know, Michael Landon. Not dicks."

Juno gapped at him in disbelief. Whatever thanks she had for him being concerned for her disappeared almost as soon as it had come. God, he really had a way of ruining things when he opened his mouth. "God, shut up!" She hissed, throwing an embarrassed look at Castiel. "Read the bible. They're warriors."

Castiel raised his eyebrows slowly, looking impressed. "Juno is correct. Angels are warriors of God. I am a soldier."

"Yeah? Then, why didn't you fight?"

Castiel's patience was obviously growing thin as he leaned up from the counter, taking a step closer to Dean. "I'm not here to perch on your shoulder. We had larger concerns." He narrowed his eyes, studying Dean carefully.

"Concerns?" Dean scoffed. Castiel looked away, clearly growing as tired of his attitude as Juno was. "There were people getting torn to shreds down here! And, by the way, while all this is going on, where the hell is your boss, huh, if there is a God?"

"You make it so fucking hard not to punch you in the face sometimes." Juno commented and Dean looked down at her with narrowed eyes.

"Your own mother just tried to rip your heart right out your chest and your not the least bit pissed that your precious God didn't do a damn thing? That he didn't send his little flying monkeys to help, at the very least?"

"We aren't the only people on the planet, Dean! There is a God and he has a bit more to do than just watch us all day."

"Yet again, Juno is correct." Castiel said and Juno felt a surge of pride at the fact that a freakin' angel was siding with her.

"I'm not convinced." Dean growled, glaring at the two of them. "Cuz' if there is a God, what the hell is he waiting for, huh? Genocide? Monsters roaming the Earth? The freaking apocalypse? At what point does he lift a damn finger and help the poor bastards that are stuck down here?"

"He already helped us. He brought us back!" Juno hissed.

"The Lord works-"

"If you say 'mysterious ways,' so help me I'll kick your ass!"

Castiel lifted his hands, clearly done with Dean and his antics. She couldn't blame him. Dean seemed done with his hissy fit, staring down at his feet as Castiel finally looked at him. He wore a mocking, dangerous smile that made Juno nervous.

"So, Bobby was right..." Dean started, walking around Juno and closer to the counter and Castiel. "About the witnesses? This is some kind of... sign of the apocalypse?"

Juno stared at Castiel, dreading the answer. Perhaps the old hunter had gotten it wrong. But from the grim look on Castiel's face, she knew that was false hope.

"That's why we're here. Big things afoot."

"Do we want to know what kind of things?" Juno asked, growing more and more fearful of what the angel was going to tell them. He looked at her, almost sympathetic for a moment.

"I sincerely doubt it, but you need to know." He paused, looking at the two of them before continuing. "The rising of the witnesses is one of the 66 seals."

Dean folded his arms across his chest, frowning. "Okay. I'm guessing that's not a show at SeaWorld."

"Those seals are being broken by Lilith."

Dean seemed to know who this was, because she saw comprehension and a flicker of fear in his eyes. It sounded familiar, one of those things she couldn't put her finger on. "Who is she?"

"Old... badass demon. Kinda has it in for me and Sammy. And the rest of the world, I guess." He paused, rubbing his face tiredly before looking back at Castiel. "She did the spell. She rose the witnesses."

Castiel nodded. "Mm-hmm. And not just here. 20 other hunters are dead."

"Of course." Dean sighed. "She picked victims that the hunters couldn't save so they would barrel right after us."

"Lilith has a certain sense of humor."

"What about my mother?" Juno asked the angel. Before her mother had tried to tear her heart out, she had never known that she was the reason behind... behind their horrible murders. "I... Violet always told me the man who did it was crazy. He was... sick and delusional and the voices told him to do it." She paused, trying to stop the tears from coming. "But she said... she kept calling him 'that thing'. Like it was a... demon. And that it was after me."

Castiel looked almost... sorry as he met her eyes. "She was telling the truth." He said and despite herself she felt a tear fall. She quickly wiped it away, trying to regain her composure. She hated crying in front of people and crying in front of Dean just made it much worse.

"Why?"

Castiel sighed, shifting uncomfortably suddenly. "We... don't know why. It is something we have been trying to figure out."

Juno wanted to argue, to probe him more but from the look on his face the subject was closed. And despite Dean's attitude toward the angel, Juno knew better than to argue with him. She trusted if he did know more, he would have told her.

"Well, we put those spirits back." Dean said, quickly changing the subject.

"It doesn't matter. The seal was broken."

"Why break the seals?" Juno asked, trying to stop herself from thinking about what she had just learned. They had bigger problems at hand than her family's past. The entire world was in danger if the apocalypse was really happening.

"You think of the seals as locks on a door."

"Okay. Last one opens and..."

Castiel paused, his face grim before he gathered himself and turned toward Dean. "Lucifer walks free."

Juno froze, looking toward Dean for confirmation that she hadn't imagined what he had just said. He looked just as shocked and she even saw a flicker of fear in his eyes. That terrified her even more. Dean completely annoyed her, but at the very least he was a strong guy that wasn't fazed by much. "Lucifer? But I thought Lucifer was just a story they told at demon Sunday school. There's no such thing."

Castiel tilted his head, a small smile on his face. "Three days ago, you thought there was no such thing as me." He pointed out. "Why do you think we're here walking among you now for the first time in 2,000 years."

Juno felt her panic rising listening to Castiel emphasis how alarming this was. This was just all to much. Dying, coming back to life, her dead mother and now the fucking apocalypse. It was all just to insane and unreal. "God." She whispered, walking to the chair and seating herself before her legs gave out. Dean was watching her cautiously, wondering if he should try to calm her down. Not that he was to calm right now either. Just handling it a bit better.

"To stop Lucifer."

Castiel nodded, his face revealing nothing. He was so... emotionless and for a moment it nearly drove Juno insane. How could he not be worried? Be scared? "That is why we've arrived."

"Well... bang-up job so far. Stellar work with the witnesses."

Juno didn't even have it in her to snap at him. "We tried." Castiel snapped. "And there are other battles, other seals. Some we'll win, some we'll loose. We lost this one."

Juno snorted, burying her face in her hands. Lost. That was a horrible understatement. Castiel looked completely angry now as he looked between the two humans. "Our numbers are not unlimited. Six of my brothers died in the field this week. Do you two think that the armies of heaven should just follow you around?"

"Of course not." Juno said quickly, looking back up at the angel. "I'm sorry about your brothers. But this is... a lot."

Castiel's face softened for just a moment as he looked at the young girl. She was so innocent, so concerned. So much like her mother...

He turned away from her, focusing on the more annoying of the two humans. "There is a bigger picture here." He growled, glaring at Dean and leaning toward him. "You should show me some respect. I dragged you out of Hell. I can throw you back in."

Dean had the sense to look sheepish as the angel stared him down before, in a flutter of wings, he was gone. Dean stared at the floor, his hands clenching around the counter before he dared to look at Juno. She wasn't focusing on him, just staring into the night, looking scared and worried. Before he could he was suddenly jerked awake. He gasped, looking around for the living room, light flooding the living room.

Sam padded around him, seating himself on the couch with a mug of coffee in his hand. He put his shirt on, looking down at his older brother in confusion. "You alright? Dean, what's wrong?"

Where the hell did he start?

**So there it is. Bit more background on Juno and in the next chapter you finally get to meet Violet! I'm really excited to bring her in. **

**Please review and let me know what you think! Thanks! **


	4. Chapter 4

**So you finally get to meet Violet in this chapter! I'm really excited to have the interaction between the sisters. Please, please leave a review and let me know what you think! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything, unfortunately. **

Juno slid out of bed, pausing to listen for any signs of people roaming the house. She heard nothing, just the sounds of bugs outside. She quickly set to work, gathering her duffle bag of the few things she had in this house and a couple of clothes she stole from Dean and Sam to get by. She had taken some money from Bobby, which she felt guilty about considering how kind the man had been to her, especially the last few days. She had suffered from a concussion and the old man had forced her to sit in bed and had gotten her food, water and pain medication. She would pay him back... someday.

She slowly opened her door, looking back and forth before heading down the stairs as quietly as she could. Going through the living room would be the hardest part. She paused when she hit the room, watching Sam and Dean to make sure they were out. After, she moved past them, trying to fight against the pain and dizziness in her head as she began searching the desk for Bobby's keys. She had seen Bobby throw them down earlier on the desk and she prayed he hadn't moved them somewhere else. She shuffled the papers around as quietly as possible, checking the two sleeping men every once in a while just in case. She moved the book, revealing the keys. She silently thanked God, grabbing them and moving around the desk to grab her bag.

"Need some help there?"

Juno jumped, her head spinning again as she turned and faced Dean. He still looked sleepy, his hair messed up and his clothes wrinkled as he began to rise. He took in the sight of her in his clothes, the bag on her shoulder and the keys in her hand. "You better be going to get some pie."

She huffed, shoving the bag over her shoulder. "That's exactly what I'm doing. I'll grab you some. Don't wait up."

Dean rubbed his face tiredly, shaking his head. "Go back to bed." He muttered gruffly, heading toward her and reaching for the keys in her hand. She jerked away, causing her head to pound even worse. "Juno, just-"

"Fuck off, okay?" She snapped, taking a couple more steps away from him. "You can't make me stay here. You can't just keep me locked up."

"We're not locking you up." Dean sighed, staring down at the redhead in irritation. "Besides, how far do you think you'll get with that concussion? You can barely stand."

"I'll survive." She muttered, turning to head toward the door. Dean stepped in front of her, looking tired and completely fed up. That made two of them.

"What do you think is going to happen when you show up on her door step, huh? You think she's gonna throw you a welcome home party? You were dead."

"I don't care!" She hissed, to tired and frustrated and overwhelmed by this whole situation. "I just got told my parents were murdered by demons. And they... tortured Violet. Because they wanted me." She blinked, trying to fight back tears. She'd be damned if Dean saw her cry. "And this... Lilith raised my mother. That means she knows I'm involved with you and the angels. How long do you think it is until she goes after Violet?"

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it. We'll keep up with her-"

"NO!" She cried, past caring if she woke the others. Sam was already stirring, leaning up on the couch to stare at the two of them. "Why should I trust you with that? I don't know any of you. And you..." She looked up at him, meeting his dark eyes and glaring. "You went to hell. What exactly did you do to get there, huh? Why should I trust someone like you?"

Pain flashed in Dean's eyes, so quick it was gone before she could process it. Sam was there suddenly, his face hard and anger in his eyes as he glared down at Juno. "Back off, okay?" He said, his voice low and stern. She didn't back down though, just turned to glare at him. "Look, I get you miss your sister. Believe me. But this is complicated."

"No shit." Juno snapped, rubbing her head as it pounded. "I... I just want to protect her. It's all she's ever done for me. I owe her..." She thought of all she'd learned a couple days ago, the things the demon did to her parents, to Violet. How her sister had never told her, had hidden the truth for so long and never blamed her. "I owe her everything."

"Believe me," Sam whispered, his voice filled with a sudden deep sadness. "I understand." He glanced at Dean, who was staring over her head, far away. She felt a twinge of guild for what she said, but she quickly shook it off. She didn't have time to feel sorry for hurting him when she was fighting to get back to her sister. "Just rest, sleep a little longer and we'll figure something out. But I promise... we'll go and find your sister. Make sure she's safe."

Dean looked like he wanted to argue, but something passed between him and Sam and she watched as he slowly nodded. "Fine." Dean grumbled, refusing to look at her as he moved around her and went back to his makeshift bed on the floor. Sam sighed, watching his older brother worriedly. He finally looked back at her, holding his hand out for the keys and giving her an expectant look.

"I get to see her. Actually, physically see her." She stared him down, unwavering as she gripped the keys tightly. She was sure Sam could easily take the keys from her, but the kind younger brother wouldn't take chances hurting her head again if she struggled. "And we talk to her."

Sam gave an irritated sigh through his nose, nodding before reaching out for the keys. She slammed them into his hand, shoving past him and heading back upstairs. She paused at the steps, guilt taking over before she unzipped the bag, grabbed the wad of cash and handing it over to Sam too. He raised his eyebrows, sharing a look with his brother. "It's... Bobby's. Tell him sorry."

Sam chuckled, shaking his head as he watched the redhead march back up the stairs. He looked back at Dean, watching him shake his head in frustration before lying back on the pillows. "She's... something else." Sam commented, sitting on the couch and setting the wad of cash on the in table.

"That's the polite way to put it." Dean grumbled, covering his face with his arm before drifting back to sleep.

* * *

"Turn here."

Dean did as he was told, turning down the busy street. He could see her becoming more and more excited in the rear view mirror. She was practically shaking in the back seat, looking every which way as she took in her home town. Juno's sister lived on the outskirts in an apartment building closer to where she worked.

"Left here, on Eisenhower." She ordered, leaning up between the seats, her face close to his. He glanced at her, so close he could see the small freckles on her pale nose. "There!" She cried suddenly, pointing at the tall building just a ways ahead. "Pull in there!"

Dean bit back his irritation at being ordered around. He knew he should be a bit more sympathetic and understanding, considering he could understand missing and worrying about a sibling. But he still thought this was a horrible idea. Showing up on the door step of a F.B.I. agent with their records and her very dead sister was one of the stupidest things they had ever done. But it was either this or sitting up and watching her every night to keep her from sneaking away. She had made it very clear that she wouldn't stop trying to get away, by any means possible, if they didn't take her. And while she annoyed the hell out of him, he sure couldn't let the girl go off by herself with Lilith and other demons after her. The girl got lucky when they had fought the witnesses. She was small and untrained and he wasn't letting her get hurt again on his watch. The last thing he needed was another death on his hands...

He parked in back of the building, turning to face her. She had leaned back against the seat, staring up at her building with a mixture of fear and happiness. "We going or not?" Dean asked, drawing a sharp look from Sam. His brother was always so... nice all the time and he seemed to have taken a special liking to Juno. Bobby was the same way. The old man had bent over backwards to make sure the girl was fine after the witnesses. It was irritating, to say the least.

Juno took a deep breath, rubbing her thumb along the locket she always had on before shoving the car door open and standing. Sam gave Dean another look, as if telling him to behave before exiting the car himself. Dean sighed, jerking the door open and stepping out. This was a horrible idea. Worse than horrible.

Juno was off as soon as he was out of the car, making Dean and Sam shoot after her. She was walking quickly, her hand tapping against her thigh as they entered the building and went straight for the elevator. Dean grumbled, barely making it in. Juno pressed the number four, quickly backing into the corner of the elevator and taking a deep breath. Dean watched her, slightly nervous that she was going to puke or try to bolt when the door open. Her hands were shaking as she twisted them nervously, watching the numbers tick up with each level until four flashed and the doors opened. A long hallway stretched out in front of them and Juno led the way down toward her old apartment.

She stopped at 406, pausing to stare at the numbers. She looked so frightened, so scared that he wondered if she was actually going to do it now that she was faced with the act of actually facing her sister. "It's okay." Sam said, reaching out and setting his hand on her shoulder. The simple act annoyed him for some reason.

"Let's get this show on the road." Dean grunted, taking it upon himself to knock on the door. Sam gave his shoulder a shove, looking at Juno worriedly. She gave the door a panicked look, waiting for someone to come to the door. But nothing happened.

Juno paused, deliberating before she knocked on the door as well. Nothing happened. He saw her shoulders fall, a devastated look on her face. "You have a spare key?"

She turned, that spark of fiery anger back. "No, I forgot it in my _coffin_."

He rolled his eyes, reaching into his pocket to pull out a bobby pin. He stepped forward, shoving it into the door. "What are you-"

"Just shut up and watch out for your sister. I don't really wanna get shot in the middle of your reunion."

She quieted, doing as she was told. He struggled with the door for a couple minutes before he heard the click. He opened it, revealing the entry way to her apartment. It was a nice place and he wondered for a moment how much the F.B.I. paid for her to have a place like this. Juno sucked in a breath next to him, gingerly stepping into the apartment. She moved out of the entry way, heading into the living room. It held a couple of nice, white couches, glass in tables and several book shelves. It reminded him of a cleaner version of Bobby's house, with newer and more updated books. And the pictures. There were several of them lining the shelves and tables. Juno was in almost 90% percent of them in various stages of life. He picked up the closest, one of her at around five or six in a miniature graduation gown, her smile revealing her two front teeth missing. He had to admit, she was a cute kid.

"So what are we doing?" Dean asked, setting the picture back down and looking toward Juno. She was staring at one of the pictures on the wall, her face troubled. Her parents.

Her mother was beautiful. Pale and thin, a mess of black curls, sparkling green eyes, a button nose and a bright smile. Nothing like the bitter, angry ghost that had attacked her. She was leaning against the chest of a man he assumed was her father. He was tall and muscular with a thick beard and bright brown eyes. He wondered for a moment where Juno came from. She didn't look like either of them.

"Um..." Juno stuttered, turning away from the picture. Her face was blank now, but Dean had seen the pain just moments before. He felt bad for the girl, despite the fact he could hardly stand her. "I'm gonna get some clothes. I'm sick of your stupid rock shirts."

"Hey, you can take it off if it's so bad!" He snapped. She stopped, turning to raise her eyebrows slowly.

"You wish, jackass." She scoffed, tossing her long, red curls over her shoulder before heading toward her room.

"Y-you wish." Dean stuttered, glaring at Sam as he chuckled from his spot on the white couch. He looked out of place in the perfect, clean apartment.

"It's a nice place. Can't blame her for wanting to come back." Sam commented, staring at the various pictures. Dean frowned, studying his brother. Of course he would like a place like this. Normal, lived in, a home. In another life, this could have been them. Two siblings living on after their parents died...

There was a click from the entry way, a familiar sound. Dean turned slowly, taking in the sight of the gun and then the women holding it.

Violet Monroe was a perfect mixture of her parents, her father's brown eyes and tan skin, her mothers black curls and full lips. She looked profession, with her pant suit and her heels, but there was a wildness about her too. Her hair, perfectly pinned back looked like it was about to come out and he saw a hint of a tattoo on her arm, hidden beneath her sleeve. She was beautiful and in any other situation Dean would have appreciated how good looking the women was. But he was a bit worried about the gun she had aimed at his chest. She was a fed, a real one, and from the look on her face and how she held the gun he knew very well she would have no problem putting a bullet in his chest. He held his hands up, watching Sam do the same as he slowly stood from his seat on the couch.

"Okay, calm down." He said, trying to keep his voice calm. Violet wasn't having it though.

"Who the hell are you?" She demanded, keeping her back to the wall, her gun aimed at Dean. She was watching Sam out of the corner of her eye, alert and on edge. He could see her training, all her years of experience.

"Look, we can explain." Sam said softly, moving slowly around the couch. Violet didn't like that though. She quickly turned, pointing the gun at his chest. He stopped, muttering a soft 'okay' to try and calm her.

"Stay where you are, gigantor."

"Violet, don't!"

Violet didn't seem to realize who it was at first, because she turned, aiming the gun at her younger sister. Realization hit though, a myriad of emotions crossing the older women's face. Pain, fear, love, anger. It got her to lower the gun though, much to Dean's relief. Juno, while quick and confident earlier, looked fearful now that her sister was actually in front of her. "Vi..."

Suddenly the older women let out a laugh, the gun forgotten at her side as she covered her face with her free hand. Dean shared a look with Sam and his younger brother was just as confused by the reaction. At least she hadn't fired her gun.

"God, seriously?" Violet whispered, rubbing her face before looking at her sister again. She was smiling, but it was sad... bitter. "I get this delusion." She said, waving her hand at Juno, who looked helpless and confused. "But what the fuck is with the hot guys?"

Dean blinked, smiling at Sam. His brother huffed, rolling his eyes at his brothers immaturity. "Violet, I know this is crazy." Juno stated, stepping forward slowly and watching her sister cautiously. "But... it's me."

Violet suddenly raised her gun, pointing it at Juno. The laughter and the smiling were gone now, only anger. Dean quickly stepped in front of Juno, pushing her behind him quickly. "I don't know who you three are or what is happening, but I swear to God I'll kill you. If this is some sick joke-"

"Violet-" Juno started, trying to walk around Dean but he quickly shoved her behind him. "Osey, please."

"I buried my sister." Violet hissed, her eyes narrowed dangerously. "I watched them lower her into the ground. I saw her body... after that bastard threw her..." Violet's voice broke, the gun falling a bit as she tried to compose herself. Dean felt a surge of sympathy for the women, memories of watching that bastard stab Sammy in the back, watching him fall to the ground.

"Look, I'm sorry. This looks... real fucked up. But if you give us a second..."

Violet's face twisted in rage and she moved forward, her gun aimed at his chest. "Violet, don't!" Juno cried. Dean lunged before she could pull the trigger or come closer. He was lucky, that in her emotional state, she got sloppy because even as he grabbled for the gun, she had a strength behind her. A skill that, any other time, would have gotten him killed.

He heard the gun go off and for a horrifying moment he thought he had shot her. He heard Juno scream, Sam yell his name as he threw the gun away and quickly grabbed her, looking her over for blood or an injury. But she was fine. He breathed a sigh of relief, forgetting himself for a moment. With a growl of anger, Violet's fist shot out and connected with his nose. He cursed, feeling the blood spurt out and he stumbled backwards. Juno was screaming again, begging her sister to stop. Sam grabbed her quickly, pulling her arms behind her back. She struggled, putting up a good fight, making Sam grabble with her before Juno was in front of her, pleading.

"Your name is Posey Violet Monroe. But you-you hate Posey. You say it makes you sound like a stripper. Mom and I were the only one's who were able to call you that." Juno spewed out, shaky and breathless as she moved closer to her sister. "When I was five I broke Mom's vase, the one gammy got her, but you covered for me. You have a tattoo on your left ass cheek from a dare in college. Um..." She paused, trying to think of something... anything that would help her. Her sister had paused in her struggling, watching the younger Monroe in disbelief. "Oh!" Juno cried, her face lighting up. "You said the real reason you broke up with Nigel Michaels was because he cried after sex and said it was so beautiful and it creeped you out! You never even told Megan that!"

That one seem to do it. Violet stared, going slack in Sam's arms as she stared at Juno with wide eyes. "How... how the hell..."

"Vi, it's me. And I know that sounds completely insane, but I... there's this angel..."

"Miss Monroe!"

Dean wiped the blood off his face as a young boy walked in, around sixteen. He stopped at the sight of them, taking in the scene before a wicked smile spread across his face. Dean knew instantly, even before the young boy blinked and revealed black eyes, what he was. She heard Violet give a horrified gasp, stumbling away. Dean lunged for the gun, quickly grabbing it and aiming at the kid. It blinked, tilting it's head and grinning at them. "Beat me to her. That's to bad. This meat suit sure had a thing for sissy."

Dean lifted the gun, firing into his chest. "What the fuck are you doing?!" Violet cried, staring in horror at him. But when she saw the boy continue, blood pouring from his wound as he chuckled, she changed her tune. "What... Mike..."

Mike smiled at her, continuing forward. "Violet, it is good to see you again." The demon whispered, watching the oldest sister. "I'm sad you don't remember me. I thought we had a connection. I don't chop into just any pretty girl."

While Violet didn't put this together, Juno sure did. Her face twisted in rage as she suddenly lunged at the creature, punching it with surprising force. "You fucking bastard." She cried, getting another good punch in before the demon sent her flying. Violet let out a cry, quickly going for Juno. Sam had the knife out now, began fighting with the creature. Dean joined him, getting a few punches in before Sam put the knife in it's chest. It lit up, it's back arching and it made a wretched sound before falling to the ground.

"Why did you do that?" Juno cried, standing despite Violet's protest.

"It was a _demon_." Dean snapped, glaring at her in disbelief. "Your welcome."

"It knew about my parents! You could have interrogated it or something!"

Dean was about to argue with her but Violet was up now too, staring down at the body of Mike in fear and horror. "What... what the fuck? He was a child-"

"He was a demon." Sam said gently, putting the knife away and looking at his brother.

"Demon?!" Violet cried, staring at them in disbelief. "Your fucking insane-"

"Your dead sister is behind you." Dean snapped, past trying to be gentle and ease her into everything. "That boy was possessed. You saw his eyes. He was a demon. The same one, it sounds, that cut into you and your parents." Dean shoved the gun into the back of his pants, folding his arms. "Now, we need to go."

Violet shook her head, staring down at the boy. "That wasn't real..." Violet whispered. "I lost a lot of blood... it was a delusion-"

"Vi..." Juno whispered, reaching out and grabbing her wrist. "They killed mom and dad. I'm pretty sure they... killed me. I don't know why, but we're going to find out. We have to go."

Violet stared at her younger sister, her face unreadable. She reached out suddenly, brushing Juno's hair back from her face. She nodded suddenly, quickly turning. Her heels clacked against the hard wood floor as she went down the hall. She turned into the room opposite of Juno's and Dean looked at his brother, raising his eyebrows. Sam shrugged before walking toward the window to look outside for any signs of cops. Violet returned moments later, a bag over her shoulder and he saw a flash of a gun before she shoved it into her waist. She paused, pain crossing her face before she walked past Sam, grabbing the picture of her parents that Juno had been looking at. She shoved it into her bag, turning toward them. Her face was blank, emotionless before she nodded. "Let's go."

* * *

"An angel? Like... fluffy white wings, little halos and all cute and chubby?" Violet scoffed, rubbing her face tiredly.

"Not quite." Dean laughed, leaning back in the rickety motel chair.

"More like a hot dude with nice hair and a trench coat." Juno supplied, making Dean turn and look at her in disbelief. What the hell?

"Hot?" Dean grumbled, glaring at her. "The dude is possessing some guy."

"Really good looking guy." Juno grinned, smiling at him sweetly. It only served to irritate him more. How the hell could she think Castiel was hot? Was she insane? Maybe her brain had fried after her death. He had wondered about her ever since he laid eyes on her in the hotel...

"Okay, great. He's hot." Violet hissed, clearly annoyed with the two of them. "Why the fuck did he raise you from the _dead? _And why... why would demons be after our parents? Why did they kill you?"

Juno frowned, picking at the wood of the shitty table nervously. "I... I don't know. Castiel didn't either."

Violet sighed, rubbing her face tiredly before seating herself at the end of the bed. It creaked under her weight, dipping low. "How does an angel not know why demons murdered our parents? Shouldn't they keep up with the evil going on down here? Protecting humanity and shit?"

"Apparently not. God isn't to involved either." Dean grumbled, watching the women digest this. To his surprise she snorted, rolling her eyes.

"Figured that one out when I watched that thing peel my mothers skin off."

Juno flinched next to him, looking away from her sister as her body tensed. Violet seemed to realize what she had said, because she straightened, looking at her sister in alarm. "J... I'm sorry-"

"Did they want me?" Juno asked, looking back at her sister with a frightened expression. Violet's brow furrowed, her hands clenching as she stared at her little sister.

"Juno..."

"Did they?" Juno demanded, her voice rising as she looked at her older sister.

Violet closed her eyes, her jaw clenching before she nodded. "Yes."

Juno let out a breath, turning away from them as she took this in. Dean almost wanted to reach out for her, lay a hand on her shoulder or something. But he didn't know what to do... what to say. All he knew is he felt bad for the girl. He knew what it was like to feel the guilt of a parent dying for you.

"I thought he was insane." Violet continued, staring at her sister guiltily. "Obsessed. Some... pedophile or something."

"You should have told me. You should have said som-"

"You were _six. _A _child. _I would never make you live with that."

"So were you!" Juno cried, whipping around to glare at her sister. "You were only 16!"

Violet was shaking her head now, her face becoming stern as she turned toward her sister. "Demon, crazy pedophile... I don't give a fuck. I knew what you would do. How you would blame yourself. It's not your fault. It will _never_ be your fault."

Juno scoffed, wiping at a tear that slid down her cheek. Dean shifted uncomfortably, hating how much pain she was in. He wasn't sure why... if it was just something about seeing a pretty girl crying or if he was growing attached to the annoying girl, but it was making him uncomfortable. "Look, we can argue this later. Right now, we need to get some rest and then head back to Bobby's."

Violet kept staring at her younger sister, who was steadily trying to look away. He sighed, pulling himself up and grabbing his bag. His movement snapped them both out of it, Violet going to her own bag and Juno gathered herself, rubbing away her tears. Dean headed toward the bathroom, changing into some pajamas before heading back out. Juno headed in right after, shutting the door quickly. She was in for several minutes, clearly doing more than just changing her clothes. Dean stared at the door for a moment before turning and getting the bed ready. He shoved the sheets away, turning to sit on the bed and rub his face tiredly. When he moved his hands away he caught sight of a very scantily clad Violet. She didn't seem to care about waiting for the bathroom. Dean stared at the oldest sister, appreciating the view of her in her bra and underwear and the full sleeve tattoo on her arm before she turned, revealing her back. Long, jagged marks ran from the top of her left shoulder and all the way down past her right hip. It twisted and marred the otherwise perfectly tan skin of her back. Dean suddenly felt sick and he turned away until she had her clothes on.

Juno returned, shorts and one of this t-shirts on. He raised his eyebrows, smirking. "Thought you hated the t-shirts."

She glared at him, rolling her eyes and heading toward her bed. But she didn't say anything and he actually found himself disappointed by her lack of response. She threw the covers back, slipping underneath and turning away from them. Violet followed her lead, slipping into the spot next to her sister. She stared at the ceiling though, clearly not going to bed any time soon. Sam was asleep soon after, snoring from his side of the bed. Dean lie awake though, listening to his brother and Juno's even breathing.

"How did you die?"

He looked over at Violet, still staring at the ceiling with an unreadable expression. "Became a hell hounds chew toy."

Violet gave a bitter laugh. "Of course. Nothing normal like a car wreck. Hell hounds..." She snorted, sounding skeptical. "Of course... I just asked you how you died, so I shouldn't be to critical, I suppose."

Dean chuckled, looking up at the ceiling too. "Hazard of the job, I suppose."

"Suppose so." Violet sighed. "Get that. Got shot a while back. Wasn't hell hounds... but damn, it hurt." She paused, silence filling the small motel room. "T-thanks for taking care of her. For... keeping her safe."

"It was nothing."

"It's everything." Violet whispered before he heard her bed creak and she was turning away from him, facing her sister. He glanced at her, taking in the sight of the edge of the scar on her back before he closed his eyes, trying to fall asleep too.

It took hours and when he finally fell asleep, all he saw was the rack. He felt the knife in his hand, blood dripping from the blade. He stared down at the poor bastard Alastair had put there today, freezing as he caught sight of the familiar pale skin, the soft heart shaped face, the wild red curls. She didn't cry or sob like his other victims. Instead she stared head, waiting.

"Give me what I deserve, Dean." She whispered, looking at him with her sad blue eyes. "Finish what they wanted."

He reached out, running his rough fingers over her pale cheek. "Do it, Dean." She begged. "DO IT!"

He jerked awake, his breath ragged and wild. He quickly looked toward the bed, breathing a sigh of relief at the sight of the two figures in the bed. Her red hair stuck out like a sore thumb against the white sheets of the bed, fanned out around her head like a fiery halo.

He may not like her very much, he may wish she had a muzzle on half the time, but he sure as hell never wanted to see her in that place again. She would never deserve something like that.

He was going to make damn sure no demon ever got the chance to put her there.


	5. Chapter 5

**So, please, please review people! I want to know what you think and also I've been a bit nervous about whether at writing Dean and Sam and the others in the show and keeping them in character. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

"I'm 22 years old! I'm not a fucking child!"

"I know that! But I'm not letting you go out there fighting demons and... and vampires! You know nothing about any of this!"

"And you do? You may take down serial killers but you don't know anything about vampires!"

Dean sighed, rubbing his face tiredly as the two women went back and forth. Sam looked just as tired, his eyes flickering between the two as they continued screaming at each other. Violet looked like she wanted to rip her hair out and as she pulled at her short, black hair Dean worried for a brief moment if she actually was going to. Juno wasn't backing down though. Her face was set stubbornly as she glared at her older sister, her arms folded across her chest. Violet finally turned, looking at the two men in exasperation. "You two wanna help out here?"

"It doesn't really matter what she screeches about." Dean muttered, running a hand through his short hair. "We're not taking her."

Juno turned, her pale cheeks going so red it almost matched her hair as she directed her fury on him. "You were not the only one brought back by Castiel, you cocky, pompous fuck." Dean blinked, almost amused by her angry insults. "I was brought back for a reason too. And it wasn't to sit here with my thumb up my ass!"

"She... has a point." Sam muttered, but when Violet rounded on him he flinched, clearly intimidated by the older Monroe sister. Dean couldn't blame him. He certainly remembered how strong she was when they fought over that gun. She had a deadly edge to her and Dean certainly didn't want to be on the end of her anger if he could help it. Juno smiled for the first time in a while, grinning widely at Sam and straightening to give her sister a smug look. "I'm... I'm just saying." Sam grumbled, trying to look away from Violet's angry glare.

"Shut the hell up, Jolly Green." Violet snapped. She turned back toward her younger sister, tired and completely fed up. "You are not, under any circumstances, going."

"And what... you can? You get to go off and run around with Thing 1 and Thing 2 while I just wait here and clean Bobby's house?" Juno gave a snort, laughing. "That is never going to happen."

"I swear to God, J-"

"This is the _apocalypse_. Lucifer. People will _die_." Juno suddenly looked pained, her blue eyes filled with a deep sadness. "If I can help in any way... any at all..."

Violet let out a deep breath, sinking into the kitchen chair slowly. She stared at Juno, a sort of sadness in her eyes. "I watched you die once, Juno. It's not happening again."

Juno closed her eyes, rubbing her hand tiredly before she looked back at her sister. "I can't sit back and do nothing while people suffer." Juno shared a sad look with her sister. "You would do the same thing."

Both the sisters were silent now, stuck at a stalemate. But Dean wasn't having it. He wasn't letting this tiny, skinny redhead with no fighting experience on the road with them fighting demons and whatever else they came across. He thought of his dream, the sight of her tied to the rack with Alastair watching with hungry eyes. He shook his head, standing and clapping his hands to draw their attention to him. "Well, that's sweet and all, but you're forgetting... we're not letting you come." He said, waving his hand between him and Sam. Sam looked at him nervously, clearly wanting nothing to do with this.

"God, you fucking prick-" Juno started, her angry rearing its ugly head again.

"You're inexperienced. You don't know how to fight, how to handle yourself-"

"I helped with the witnesses! I helped save your ass-"

"And you almost got your heart ripped out... your head bashed in." Dean growled. Violet looked alarmed, twisting to stare at her sister in disbelief. Juno looked at her sister nervously, before turning back to Dean in anger.

"So did you!" She pointed out. "You and Bobby who are experienced hunters," she put air quotes around it, making Dean purse his lips in irritation, "with years of experience got ghost hands shoved in your chest. I helped you. I was able to keep Bobby safe while he did the spell, same as you."

"You got lucky!"

Juno threw her hands up making a sound of anger. "One of these days I'm going to punch you so hard in the face..." Juno hissed between clenched teeth.

"Try it, sweetie."

"Okay!" Sam cried, stepping between the two before Juno could do anything. Dean wanted to underestimate her, but he had seen the way she punched that demon in the face. Juno was strong and could definitely defend herself. Sam wasn't sure why Dean was so insistent on Juno staying behind when the girl had been saved by the angel too. She had to be useful on some level or Castiel wouldn't have bothered trying to bring her back from... wherever she had ended up after her death. Somehow Sam couldn't see the girl in the Pit. "Look, the fact is the angels brought you _both _back. Castiel told you that you both were needed for God's work. She's in this whether or not either of you want her to be." Sam said, looking between Dean and Violet. He could see Juno smiling in the corner, looking triumphant. "But he is right. You may be good enough with a gun, but when you're dealing with something like a vamp... you really think you can cut its head off? You can't go jumping right in." Juno narrowed her eyes at him, frowning and looking almost betrayed. "We need all the help we can get on this one. You're both involved in this now... so suck it up."

Violet was glaring at him, a dangerous look on her face as she watched Sam. He swallowed back the fear he had for the eldest sister, turning to look at Dean. His brother looked just as mad, but he just threw his hands up and grumbled something that sounded like 'dumbass' under his breath before heading toward the front door and walking outside. Violet grabbed some cigarettes from her bag, following after him. She gave Sam one last dirty look before she exited, slamming the door behind her.

Violet walked out into the night, closing her eyes and listening to the crickets. Despite the fact that she had hated places out in the middle of nowhere when she was a child, she found the quiet and stillness soothing. She lit her cigarette, taking a deep drag before exhaling.

She saw movement out of the corner of her eye and she turned, looking over to see Dean stalking back from where ever he had went off too. He caught sight of her, pausing and looking unsure. "Want one?" She asked, holding her pack out to him. He shook his head, but came to stand next to her anyway.

"Didn't take you for a smoker."

She smiled, taking another drag. "Only when I'm… really stressed. I figured better this than stabbing your brother."

"Yeah…" He rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry about that."

"You know… she's always been like that. More concerned about everyone else than herself." Violet whispered, staring out into the night, her eyes far away. "Even when she was little. She would go and give her toy to the kid crying on the playground and she would get so upset when she saw a homeless person on the street. Would _beg _mom and dad to give them money." She smiled, shaking her head at the memories. "When mom and dad died it was even worse. It's like she went from six to 30. She came to me one day when I was at the hospital, still recovering, with a list of _colleges. _At six." She looked at Dean, a sad smile on her face as she continued. "And she asked me if she thought they would let her go early if she did really good in 1st grade so that she could get a good job and provide for us until I got better." She paused, the smile fading as she looked away from him, taking a drag from her cigarette. "I tried so _hard _to protect her. To make sure she never lost that and now…"

Dean felt guilt well up inside him. He knew it wasn't his fault that Juno had been chosen… hell, he didn't even know _why_ she had been, but he felt responsible for the young girl. She was another innocent person, dragged into this world and made to suffer for it. And he could understand everything Violet was saying. When he looked at the older women, he saw himself. Doing everything he could to take care of Sammy, fighting the world to make sure his little brother was safe. Violet stood for everything he did. And he respected the hell out of her for it. "I'm sorry." Dean whispered, not sure what else to say. There was nothing he could say.

"You've protected her this last week. You tried to keep her out of it… you have nothing to apologize for." She sighed, flicking her cigarette to the ground. She looked at him, smiling softly. "But another thing about her… no one can stop her from doing what she wants."

She sighed, turning to look back out at the stars once more before turning away and heading back toward the house. Leaving Dean all alone.

* * *

Blood. Pain. So much pain. And the screaming.

Dean jerked awake, gasping for breath as he looked around the room in alarm. Violet was still sleeping, her face buried in her pillow as she snored softly next to Juno. They had gone on a run with the two, gathering and stock piling all the known ingredients Bobby could think of so that the hunters could be prepared for anything. Juno had insisted on going, stating that she needed to learn all about these things if she was going to help. Violet had then insisted on going to, despite her younger sister's insistence that she would be fine. But Violet wasn't having it.

Juno was awake, watching some television show on low as her sister slept next to her. She looked over at him, raising her eyebrow at his panicked expression. "What-"

She paused, her eyes widening as she caught sight of something behind him. Dean whipped around, staring at the trench coat wearing angel seated where Sam should have been. Castiel stared down at him, his face unfeeling. "What were you dreaming about, Dean?" The angel asked, watching him closely.

Dean shoved his jacket off in frustration. "You get your freak on by watching other people sleep?" He grumbled, leaning up. "What do you want?"

"Is this about that demon we killed at Vi's apartment? The one that murdered our parents?" Juno asked, looking at the angel eagerly. Castiel met her eyes, frowning as he took in Juno's eager face and the sleeping form of her sister. He stared at Violet for a moment, something crossing his usually emotionless face, but it was gone just as quickly as it had appeared.

"No. I am sorry, but there is no news on your parent's murder." Castiel said softly, looking away from Juno as her face fell. Castiel steeled himself once more, looking back at Dean. "Listen to me. You have to stop it."

"Stop what?" Dean asked. The angel stared before lifting his hand, placing two fingers on his forehead. Dean was suddenly gone, vanished right before her eyes.

"Hey!" Juno cried, waking her sister. "Wha-"

In a flutter of wings, Castiel was before her, pressing his fingers onto her forehead as well. Violet turned, watching her sister disappear before her eyes. She gasped, reaching for the rather large, silver knife Dean had given her a couple days ago. The man was before her suddenly, his hand wrapping around her wrist and stopping her. "You have no reason to worry, Violet." He whispered, his voice deep almost calming. Violet stared at him, fear and adrenaline coursing through her veins. "She will be fine."

She studied him, looking at the trench coat and the wild, mused hair. "You're… Castiel? The angel?" He merely stared, saying nothing, but somehow she knew. But what didn't make sense was how… familiar he felt. She had never seen him, or rather, the man he was possessing, but something about him was so… familiar. "What did you do with her?"

"I sent her back. To see the truth." He said, his thumb running softly over the inside of her wrist. They were soft, gentle. "I swear to you, she is fine."

"And I should trust you because…"

Castiel tilted his head, his brow furrowing in confusion as he let her hand fall. He stood, looming over her. "I have protected her all her life."

Before Violet could say anything he was gone, leaving nothing behind but the sound of fluttering wings.

2308023840834023840928340283408203482038402840283408203480284029840283409823048

Juno snuggled into the soft material, breathing in the woodsy, manly smell. Whatever she was laying on was firm, strong but whatever was covering it was warm and sure smelled good. She sighed, moving closer.

"Move it, you two."

Juno jumped, opening her eyes to find the good smelling, strong thing she was leaning on was _Dean. _He gave a loud snort, his head jerking up and his eyes shooting open at the sound of the voice. Juno pulled away too, blushing at being so up close and personal with the hunter. He was blinking, looking around widely as he tried to figure out where he was. "You can't sleep here."

Juno turned, staring at a chubby police officer. He looked annoyed as he stared at the two of them. "Uh… okay." Juno mumbled, scooting as far away from Dean as she could. He was gathering himself, avoiding her gaze.

"Sleep where?" Dean asked, confusion written all over his face.

"Anywhere but here. You two wanna snuggle up, take it home." The officer grumbled before turning, heading down the street. Dean was stuttering something about 'we're not' and 'us together, pshhh' as he gathered his jacket and started ripping things out of the pockets. Juno rolled her eyes, trying to ignore the officer's comment as she took in her surroundings. It looked like some small, normal town. Dean had his phone out, raising it here and there. 'No Signal' flashed across the screen, a beep emitting from the small phone. Dean sighed, flipping it shut.

"Perfect."

"So we're in podunk nowhere then…" Juno mumbled, watching a car drive by, music blasting from the speakers. Dean shook his head, standing and throwing his jacket on. She stood too, stretching before following after him as he stalked down the street. He stopped in front of a diner, glancing up at the sign before deciding it was decent enough and heading inside. She followed after, looking around the small place. "So Castiel sent us to get… breakfast?"

Dean glared at her, shaking his head. "Your guess is as good as mine." He muttered, heading toward the counter and seating himself next to a handsome man with thick black hair and a jacket. He sighed, rubbing his face tiredly before turning toward the man. "Where are we?"

"Jay Bird's Diner."

"Yeah, thanks. I mean, uh, city and state."

The guy laughed, giving them both an incredulous look. "Lawrence, Kansas." He said slowly, like he was talking to a child.

Juno was still confused, but Dean seemed to understand where that was. Comprehension dawned on his face and he looked around. "Lawrence." He muttered, clearly unhappy.

"Are you okay, buddy?"

Dean sighed, rubbing his eyes tiredly as the man watched them curiously. "Yeah. Tough night."

The guy nodded, sympathetic as he raised his hand, gesturing toward the waiter. "Hey, uh, two coffees here, Reg."

"Thanks." Juno said, smiling kindly at the man. He returned the smile, nodding before going back to his paper. Dean was feeling around his pocket for his phone, grabbing it and pulling it out.

"Can you tell me where I can get reception on this thing?" He asked, pressing some buttons and searching in vain for a bar or two. The man glanced at it, looking suddenly amused.

"The U.S.S. Enterprise." He mocked, looking back down at the paper. Dean glanced at her, raising an eyebrow. The waiter lay two coffees down in front of them and Juno finally took in the sight of him. He wore a psychedelic shirt, a rug like vest and some bellbottoms. He looked like he had stepped right out of a 70's movie.

"Nice threads." Dean commented, clearly amused. "You know Sonny and Cher broke up, right?" He grinned over his coffee, taking a sip. Juno rolled her eyes, sipping her own coffee. God, that was good. She took another gulp, sighing. This was just what she needed after being left in some strange place by an angel.

The man turned toward Dean, clearly confused by Dean's teasing. "Sonny and Cher broke up?"

"Only 30 years ago…" Juno commented, chuckling a bit. But she noticed the odd looks the man and the waiter were giving her and she glanced at Dean, raising an eyebrow. He looked just as confused by the looks and he turned suddenly, looking around the diner curiously. Juno did the same, taking in the shaggy hair, flared pants and thick mustaches. No… there was no way…

Juno turned just after Dean, trying to lean over him to stare at the newspaper. She was practically on his lap, her head just under his nose, her body pressed against his. She smelled like roses and lilac… "Would you back off?" He grunted, shoving her back. But not before she caught sight of the date on the paper.

"1973!" She cried. The guy looked at her like she was insane, leaning away from the two of them as Dean shoved her back in her own chair.

"Hey, Winchester!"

Dean stopped his struggling with her, turning toward the door at the same time as the guy next to him. The elderly man grinned, walking right past Dean toward the man. "Son of a bitch! How you doin', Corporal?"

Dean turned slowly, staring at the dark haired guy. Juno knew she should be connecting something here, something obvious but the shock of discovering they were in the fucking 70's was overwhelming her. The older man was saying something about how 'it was good to have you home, John.'

Dean tensed in front of her, looking alarmed. "Dad?"

Juno stared at him, hoping she had misheard. There was no way. Castiel sent them back to Dean's _dad? _

"Say hello to your old man for me."

"You got it, Mr. D." John Winchester grinned, watching the old man walk away with a smile on his face. He turned back toward his paper, grinning until he caught sight of Dean and Juno still staring at him. He looked nervous, creeped out as he leaned away from them a bit. "Do we know each other?"

Dean actually looked a little disappointed as he shifted uncomfortably. "I guess not." He went back to his coffee as John still stared, the music playing softly in the back ground. John folded his paper, grabbing it before looking back at Dean.

"Take it easy, pal."

"Yeah." Dean watched him go, but when he turned away he stared into space, still clearly shocked.

"Should we… follow him?" Juno asked, looking toward Dean. He glanced at her, shaking himself out of it before jerking out of his chair and heading toward the door. "Yeah, Juno… let's do it." She muttered, rolling her eyes before heading after him. He followed after his father, far enough not to be noticed, but not close enough to lose track of him. Juno quickly caught up with him, staying just on his heels. "So… what exactly happened in 1973 to your dad to warrant an angel sending us here? Is this some… Back to the Future crap?"

"I don't know." He snapped, even more pissy than usual. She could understand though. Seeing your dead father could be a mind fuck. She backed off a bit as they founded a corner, coming face to face with Castiel. She squeaked in surprise, her hand coming to her chest.

"God, can you at least warn us?" She hissed, shaking her head. Castiel just stared at her blankly, not bothering to respond.

"What is this?" Dean demanded, his anger rising as he stared at the angel.

"What does it look like?"

"Is it real?"

"Very." Castiel said and Dean looked a bit more alarmed.

"Okay, so, what? Angels got their hands on some DeLoreans?" He mumbled, glaring at Castiel. "How did we get here?"

Castiel looked around the small square, his blue eyes flickering over the buildings and people milling around. "Time is fluid, Dean. It's not easy, but we can bend it on occasion."

"Wibley, wobley, timey, wimey." Juno muttered, causing both of the men to look at her in confusion. "The tenth Doctor… David Tennant. Doctor Who. Really?" She gave an exasperated sigh, rolling her eyes. Dean huffed, ignoring her and turning back to Castiel.

"Bend it back. Or tell me what the hell I'm doing here." He demanded, clearly growing more and more frustrated with what was happening.

"I told you. You have to stop it."

"Stop what, huh?" Dean barked. "What, is there something nasty after my dad?"

Tires screeched behind them before a horn blared, drawing both of their attentions away from the angel. Dean turned back quickly but found that Castiel had disappeared. "Really? What, are you allergic to straight answers, you son of a bitch?!"

"Calm down." Juno hissed, giving a smile to the few people walking past and looking at them curiously.

"You're fine with this? Being dragged back thirty years for… God knows what?" He snapped.

"With you being a little pissy pants, no. But if it means helping someone out, then yes."

"My _father._" Dean hissed, running his hand through his hair in frustration, looking around for said dad. "We're helping my father."

"Daddy, son bonding time." Juno grinned, slapping him on the arm before turning back around. "He went this way." Dean stared at her, disbelieving, but quickly began to follow. This was easy for her to be so casual about. She wasn't following around her dead father. Her family wasn't in some kind of danger.

They finally caught sight of his father at a car dealership, talking to some older man in front of a large hippie looking van. From the look of it they were haggling price. Juno snorted, looking back at Dean. "You're dad drove the Mystery Van back in the day?"

Dean was staring at his father incredulously, watching the man walk away and his father begin to run his hand over the van lovingly. "Oh, hell no." Dean snapped, taking off across the street toward his father. Juno followed after, grinning at Dean's shock. His father was too caught up in the van to notice Dean stop at the car next to the van. It took a moment for Juno to recognize the vehicle he had stopped in front of.

"Is that you're…"

"That's not the one you want." He called out, leaning back against the car as his father turned, staring at him cautiously.

"You two following me?"

"No, no. We were just passing by." Dean explained, leaning up from the car as his father walked closer. "We never got to thank you for that cup of coffee this morning. We were… kind of out of it." They both chuckled and John returned the smiles, nodding.

"More than a little."

"Let me repay the favor." Dean offered, smiling at his dad and knocking on the hood of the car. "This is the car you want."

John glanced at it, grinning at Dean. "Oh, yeah? You know something about cars?"

Dean nodded, turning to stare at his future vehicle lovingly. "Yeah, my dad taught me everything I know."

Juno almost laughed at how odd that statement was. Telling his dad that his dad taught him how to fix cars, as he tried to convince his dad to buy his own future car. She had a sudden, new appreciation for Doctor Who and the oddity of time travel.

"You know, that van is groovy too." Juno said, nodding back toward the van. Dean gave her a look of pure loathing, like he could hit her right then and there. She grinned back at him, knowing full well how he felt about that car. John turned around, looking at the van again, deliberating.

"No, man. You want this baby." Dean said, glaring at Juno before smiling at his father. "This… this is a great car." He turned, lifting the hood and peering down at it. "327 four-barrel, 275 horses. A little TLC, this thing is cherry." The two men gazed down at the car, looking completely in love. Juno rolled her eyes, leaning against the side of the car and sighing. Men and their cars. She never got it.

"You know, man…" John sighed, grinning at the motor. "You're right."

"What are you buying _that _thing for?" Dean asked, looking over at the van in disgust.

John looked at the van sheepishly, shrugging. "Kind of promised someone I would."

"Over a '67 chevy?" Dean scoffed, looking at his father like he was insane. "I mean, come on. This is the car of a lifetime. Trust me, this things still gonna be badass when it's 40."

John was staring at the engine, looking torn between doing as Dean was saying and whoever this van was for. He leaned up from the hood, shoving his hand at Dean and grinning. "John Winchester. Thanks."

Dean shook his hand, smiling back. "Dean Van Halen." Juno snorted, causing Dean to give her a glare. "And this is Juno Freebush."

Juno glared at him, her jaw clenching as John held his hand out to her. She gave him a tight smile, shaking his hand quickly. John walked around the car, running his hand over it lovingly. Dean slammed the hood shut, watching his father. Juno reached out, punching him hard in the arm. He jumped, turning to glare at her. "Freebush? Jackass."

He gave her a smug grin before turning to look back at his father and watching him for a moment. "We were in pretty rough shape this morning, huh?"

"No kidding." John mumbled, leaning in to get a better look at the interior.

"I've been hung over before, but, hey, I was getting chills in that diner." He said, walking around and studying his dad. "You didn't feel any of those spots, did you?"

Juno glanced at him, catching onto what he was doing. After Dean, Sam and Violet had finally come to terms with the fact that she was actually going to be helping them, she had begun to read all of Bobby's books and drilled the older man with questions. It had annoyed the hell out of him, but she liked to be prepared.

"Nope." John said, shrugging.

"No…" Dean repeated, nodding. "I swore I smelled something weird, too, you know? Like rotten eggs. You didn't happen to smell any sulfur, by chance?"

John shook his head, giving Dean a funny look. "No."

"No." Dean paused before looking back at his father one last time. "Have there been any cattle mutilations in town?"

"Oh, dear God." Juno muttered, shaking her head as John looked up, clearly weirded out now.

"Okay, mister, stop it."

"Yeah." Dean muttered, looking back down at the car. "If only I knew what to stop." He frowned, finally looking back at his father, looking worried. "Listen, uh… watch out for yourself, okay?" Dean looked so intense, worried that Juno felt bad for him. She understood the need to protect a parent. At least he was getting this chance to save his father. She would give anything to be able to go back and get a chance to help her parents. It was the real reason she wanted to do this. She may not like Dean very much, but the guy deserved a shot at helping his parents.

"Yeah. Sure." John muttered. Dean smiled, nodding toward the car before turning away. She smiled at John before turning, following after Dean. He was clearly tense and worried, glancing back at his father before heading off the lot.

"So… what do we now then?"

Dean rounded the corner, stopping and looking at a car parked on the curb. "Now we follow him."


	6. Chapter 6

**So thank you to those of you who favorited and followed. But no one was reviewed! Please, please do and let me know what you think! No flames, but I'd really like to know what everyone thinks and like I said, I'm kind of nervous about my characterization of Dean and keeping him in character. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Supernatural. **

Dean sat outside diner, watching his parents as they talked and laughed on their date. Any other time, Juno would have made a smartass comment about how much like a stalker Dean looked. But as she took a moment to study him, she saw how tense he was, how alert. He had been even gruffer and snippy since they got here, not that Juno couldn't blame him. This whole thing was clearly getting to him. She thought about asking him if he was okay but thought better of it. Dean certainly wasn't the type to sit and share.

Suddenly he smiled, surprising her as he gave a little chuckle. "Sammy, wherever you are… mom is a babe."

"Ew." Juno grumbled, despite trying to be kinder to him. He seemed to have forgotten she was there while watching his parents because he gave a little sneer before going back to looking through the window.

"Whatever. I'm going to hell… again." He shrugged, catching her off guard. How could he talk about that so cavalierly? Like it was nothing. It shouldn't surprise her, she supposed. Dean was never really serious about anything.

Juno watched as Dean's mother stood from the booth suddenly, smiling at John before heading toward the bathroom or something. "Your dad isn't bad looking either." She commented and he turned, staring at her in disbelief.

"I... no." He mumbled, sounding disgusted.

"You called your own mother a babe. A women you're directly related to. It's not gross when I say that." She muttered, turning back toward the window. Dean was still clearly disgusted, muttering something about 'gross' under his breath. "You know Sam is really hot too, right?"

Dean looked almost sick, watching her with lips twitch into a smug grin. "God, stop or-"

"Why are you following us?"

They both turned simultaneously and before either of them could do anything Dean's mother punched Juno in the jaw, sending her back and then kneed Dean, punching him before shoving him toward the wall. Dean recovered quicker than she did, turning around quickly and barely dodging the punch his mother threw at him. "Are you crazy?" Dean cried, right before punching Dean in the face, sending him stumbling and kicked him in the stomach. Juno moved forward, holding her hands up.

"This is a misunderstanding-"She gasped, quickly ducking the punch Mary Winchester threw at her, surprising herself. She tried to dodge Mary's kick, but she caught her and sent her flying into the wall. "Shit."

Dean was there suddenly, grabbing his mother by the arms and wrestling with her. "You've been trailing us since my house." Mary growled, her lips curled as she glared at Dean.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, really?" She lashed out, kneeing Dean in the stomach with surprising force. He stumbled back, letting her go and she took the opportunity to try to get another punch in. Dean caught her hands though, twisting her and shoving her face first into the wall.

"Okay," Dean panted, "how about we talk about this, huh?" He tried to hold her against the wall as he leaned back.

"Let me go!" She demanded through clenched teeth. Juno moved behind them, watching Dean as he stared in wonder at the charm bracelet on his mother's wrist. He looked at Mary in amazement, his eyes wide. He let her go, allowing her to whip around and glare at him.

"Are you a hunter?"

* * *

"Dean and… Juno, right?"

Mary studied them for another moment before sighing, looking over at her house. "I'm not sure you guys should come in?"

Dean gave her a charming smile. "You can trust us." He assured her. "I mean, come on, we're all hunters, right?" He chuckled, shrugging. "I mean… we're practically family."

Mary looked a bit skeptical though, shaking her head a bit. "The thing is, my dad, he's a little, um…"

"Oh, I got to meet him." Dean said, clearly eager. She couldn't blame him. Meeting more of his family when he had so little. Juno felt a bit jealous really.

"You've heard of him?"

Dean tilted his head, trying to come up with what to say. "Clearly… not enough."

Mary sighed, looking torn before she nodded, although clearly reluctant. "Fine. Just… can't say I didn't warn you."

Dean smiled, practically bouncing with excitement as they shot up the steps. "You've never even heard of your grandfather? Not even from your dad?"

Dean shook his head, following after Mary into the large house. "Don't even know if he knew." Dean mumbled, pausing in the foyer as Mary called out to her parents that she was home and had visitors. So the Winchester family had as much secrets in their past as her family did. She and Dean were even more similar than she thought…

"Come on, then." She muttered, clearly still displeased with this whole situation. Juno felt suddenly nervous. She was meeting what seemed to be a legendary, well known hunter. Would he see how out of place she was? Would he throw her out? She knew Dean could take care of himself, but she still wanted to help too. Castiel had brought them back for a reason, a reason that could help with the apocalypse and Dean's family. She had to do something. If she couldn't… what was she brought back for?

She wrapped her fingers around her mother's locket, stopping just behind Mary and Dean, peering between them to get a look at Mary's father. He didn't even bother looking up, just kept staring at his book. He was a tall, strong man, balding a bit. Juno could see Mary in his features. And Dean.

"So you're hunters?" He asked, his voice dripping with skepticism. "Well, tell me something Mr. and Mrs. Hunter, you kill vampires with wooden stakes or silver?"

"Neither!" Juno cried, causing Dean to jump and look down at her in surprise. She took a breath, calming herself. But she couldn't keep the smile off her face, feeling proud of herself. "Neither. You cut their heads off."

Dean actually gave her an appraising look before looking back at his grandfather. "So, we pass your test?"

"Yep." He slammed his book closed, glancing at the two of them briefly before throwing his book on the table. "Now get out of my house."

Juno raised her eyebrows, sharing a look with Dean. "Dad!" Mary cried, clearly embarrassed.

"I don't trust other hunters, Dean." His grandfather snapped, glancing their way. "Don't want their help. Don't want them around my family."

"Knock it off, Samuel." Mary's mother called from the dining room, clearly annoyed with her husband's antics.

"Their hunters."

"Who passed your little pop quiz," She said, moving into the living room and looking down at her husband. "And now I'm inviting them to dinner." Samuel huffed, looking away but clearly not going to argue with his wife. "You two hungry?"

"Starving." Dean answered, and Juno nodded eagerly. Time traveling made a person real hungry.

"Good." She smiled, shaking both of their hands. "I'm Deanne. You've met my husband, Samuel." Juno narrowed her eyes, looking over at Dean. Deanne and Samuel. She could see it on Dean's face that he was connecting the dots. Dean was named after a girl… she almost snorted. "Now wash up."

Deanne walked back toward the kitchen and Dean looked down at his mother. "Samuel and… Deanne?" Mary smiled, nodding. "Really?"

"Deanne. Pretty _girls_ name." Juno commented. "Ooff." She grunted as Dean shoved an elbow into her rips. Mary gave them both an odd look before following after her mother. Dean threw her a dirty look before heading into the dining room. Juno and Dean helped the two women set the table and put the food out. Samuel came in after Deanne called, still watching the two of them wearily before seating himself at the table.

"First time in Lawrence, Dean?" Deanne asked, looking at her grandson and smiling.

"Well… been a while. Things sure have changed… I think." He took a bite of his potatoes, smiling at Deanne. Despite Samuel's bad attitude, Dean seemed to be enjoying this time with his parents and grandparents. From what little she had heard about what happened to Mary, Dean hadn't had much time with her. If she remembered, Dean had only been four when his mother had been taken from him. It was actually… nice to see the usually unpleasant man in a good mood.

"You two working a job?" Samuel asked, looking between Dean and Juno.

Dean peered at his grandfather, leaning forward a bit in his seat. "Yeah, maybe."

Samuel frowned, clearly displeased by this answer. "What's that mean?"

Dean gave his grandfather a smug grin. "It means we don't trust other hunters either, Samuel."

There was a pause, nothing but the clinking of forks and knives on plates as Samuel stared Dean down. But after a moment he gave the smallest of smiles, which Dean returned.

"Hey, um, so why were you following me and John?" Mary asked, setting her fork down to look at Dean and Juno.

"Thought something was after you're… you're boyfriend." He shrugged, turning back to his food. "But, um, I don't think that anymore."

"John Winchester mixing it up with spirits." Deanne chuckled, looking between her husband and daughter. "Can you imagine?"

"I saw that." Mary sighed and Juno looked up to see Samuel frowning at his plate. He gave an annoyed look, meeting his daughter's eyes.

"What?"

"That sour-lemon look." Mary muttered, clearly displeased. Juno watched the two curiously. This didn't sound like this was the first time they had this fight. No wondered Dean hadn't heard much about his grandfather. Samuel didn't seem to like his father that much.

"Now hold on." Samuel muttered, giving his daughter an incredulous look. "John's a really, really nice… naïve civilian."

Ah. So grandpa didn't trust other hunters, but he wanted his daughter with one? Juno glanced at Dean, watching him digest this information. He looked torn between irritation and curiosity.

Mary gave an annoyed laugh, glaring at her father. "So, what, would you rather me be with a guy like this?" Mary asked, nodding toward Dean. "No offense." She stated, looking toward Juno. She and Dean looked at each other in surprise before shaking their heads.

"Oh, no… we're are in no way…"

"Hell, no. No way are we…

"Not together! Never, ever… ever…"

Mary looked at them in surprise, leaning back at their adamant rejection. "Oh… um… sorry."

"Better be." Juno scoffed, drawing a scathing glare from Dean. She glared back before Samuel cleared his throat and looked back at his daughter. "Mary, of course not. It's just that I-"

"That's enough, both of you." Deanne chided. "We have company."

Father and daughter both looked sheepish. "So, what about you, Sam? You, uh, working a job?" Dean asked, recovering from the awkwardness of Mary's mistake.

"Might be."

Mary rolled her eyes, sighing in exasperation. "He's working a job on the Whitshire farm."

"Whitshire…. Why does that name sound familiar to me?" Dean asked, his brow furrowing in confusion.

"It's been all over the papers… Tom Whitshire." Samuel explained. "Got tangled up in a combine a few towns over."

Juno shrugged, clearly not finding what was… paranormal about the situation. "Kind of thing happens."

"Except why was he on it in the first place when his crops are all dead?"

"Demonic omens?" Dean asked.

"That's what I gotta find out." Samuel said, shrugging.

"What about the rest of the town? Did you find anything on the web?" Dean asked, but quickly realized his mistake when the three gave him blank looks.

"Web of information that you have assembled." Juno quickly recovered, taking another bite from her steak.

"Electrical storms, maybe." Deanne muttered. "The weather service graphs should be here on Friday."

"By mail?" Dean asked, sounding surprised. What did he expect in the 70s?

"No, we hired a jetliner to fly them to us overnight." Samuel said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. Dean gave a nervous laugh when Mary and Deanne snickered at Samuel's joke.

"You know, sounds like we might be hunting the same thing." Dean explained, looking at his grandfather eagerly. "You know, if we go in there in numbers we'll take care of this real quick."

Samuel wasn't quite as eager, though. He narrowed his eyes, glaring at Dean. "What part of 'we work alone' do you not understand, son?"

Juno felt a sudden flare of annoyance. They were all on the same team here, so why did Samuel have to put them down? Dean had a point. They could back each other up. Well… Juno didn't know how much help she would be, but at least she was another pair of eyes and hands. "Seriously?" Juno huffed. She opened her mouth to snap at him some more but Dean suddenly dug his fingers into her knee under the table, cutting her off. "I can respect that." She gritted out before taking another bite of food. Dean chucked, giving Samuel a smile before going back to his own food.

* * *

Juno wasn't sure where she ended up after death. She had wondered many times over the last few weeks after being resurrected. She remembered dying, blackness and then waking up in that shitty motel room. But as she sat in the Whitshire widow's living room dressed in a freakin' _stolen nun _costume_, _she sure as hell knew where she was going the next time she died.

"Thank you for coming." Mrs. Whitshire mumbled as they walked toward the door. Her eyes were red, her face pale. Juno certainly felt bad for the women. This whole farm left to her and a son with a bit of a chip on his shoulder.

"I'm glad we could help in any way." Juno said, reaching out and squeezing the women's arm before Dean opened the front door… revealing Samuel. He had his hand up, mid knock and gave them both a very shocked look. He recovered quickly though, giving Dean and Juno a very tense smile. Juno couldn't say she didn't enjoy beating the old man.

"Father… sister." Samuel mumbled, looking between the both of them with a very tight smile. "I see you beat me here."

"The Lord is funny that way." Dean smiled before heading out the door with Juno just behind him and stood next to Samuel. "Beth Whitshire… this is our associate, our senior, _senior _priest, Father Cheney." He grinned at Samuel despite the older man's glare. He turned away from Dean, handing a very nasty looking meatloaf.

"Please accept our deepest condolences on behalf of the county diocese." Samuel said, giving Beth a sad smile.

"Miss Whitshire was just telling us all about Tom and how normal and ordinary things were on the day before his death." Juno explained, sharing a look with Samuel. He didn't seem satisfied though, because he looked down at her like she was a cute child trying to act like an adult.

"I see." He muttered. "So you didn't notice anything unusual, ma'am?"

Beth narrowed her red eyes, clearly irritated by being badgered during this hard time. Not for the first time since Dean and her had decided to do this little interview did she feel a flicker of regret for adding to the widows problems. But Dean had already told her several times this morning that dealing with grieving victims was a big part of the job. And of course, he had added that if she couldn't deal with it, she had no business doing this. She didn't say anything else about it.

"You mean like my husband's guts fertilizing the back 40?" Beth snipped, glaring at Samuel. He gave Beth a surprised look before Dean smiled, muttering an 'excuse me' and clapping Samuel on the back.

"I am very sorry, Mrs. Whitshire." Juno said quickly before following after Dean. God, this thing was ridiculously hot, especially in this heat. "I'm going to die of a heat stroke." She grumbled to Dean, pulling at the collar. "Promise me you won't leave me out here to die… because I don't put that past you."

"Only because I'm afraid of Violet and what she would do if I did." Dean muttered, heading toward where his mother was speaking with Beth's son.

"Seriously? You're scared of Violet?" Juno scoffed, looking up at the older Winchester. "You kill demons and you're afraid of Vi?"

Dean paused for a moment to give her an incredulous look. "Very much. So keep your shit together."

Juno gave another scoff as they reached Mary and Beth's son by a tree. Mary glanced at them before looking back at the young boy. "Charlie, would you like to tell the Father and Sister here what you told me?"

Charlie looked down, clearly ashamed at whatever he had admitted to Mary just moments before. "Dad drank sometimes." Charlie mumbled and Juno felt even worse for the poor boy and his mother. She felt bad for even thinking it, but at least it had ended for them.

"And that's when the stranger came." Mary prompted.

"I just thought he was some bible-thumper, like you-all. He showed up about a week ago."

"Saying what?" Dean asked.

"Did I want the beatings to stop? I just thought he was crazy. I didn't think…" Charlie trailed off, guilt written all over his face. "And next thing I know, dad's dead." Charlie looked between the three of them nervously, shifting uncomfortably. "Am I going to jail?"

"You didn't do this, Charlie." Mary assured him, a kind look on her beautiful face. Juno may think Dean's grandfather was a bit of an ass, but she couldn't say she didn't like Mary. She was a sweet women who seemed to genuinely care for this boy.

"This wasn't your fault." Juno added, watching the boy sigh and look unsure. Juno understood his guilt. She felt worse and worse each day after finding out the truth about her parent's death.

"Did the stranger want something in return?" Dean asked, studying the boy.

"He didn't want anything."

"Come on, Chuck. He wasn't just handing out freebies, now, was he?" Dean asked, clearly skeptical. Juno studied him, wondering what he was getting at. If the kid had made a deal, the most likely scenario was a demon. Or at least, the most basic thing she could think of. In the week she had to study and drill Bobby with questions, she had barely hit the surface of creatures that were out there. There were still hundreds of religions with their own lore and things to study.

"He did say something about coming a-calling 10 years from now and maybe he'd want something then." The boy mumbled. 10 years. Standard amount of time for a cross-road demon's deal. She was quite proud of herself.

"Something like what?" Dean demanded, sounding more urgent.

"I don't know, okay?" Charlie stuttered, clearly growing more upset. "Look, I told you he was nuts!"

There was an uncomfortable pause as Mary, Dean and Juno glanced at each other. Mary grabbed Dean and Juno's arms, pulling the two of them away from the boy for a moment. "What do you think?" Mary asked.

"Demon, right?" Juno asked, looking toward Dean. "Cross road demons give out ten years for a deal."

Mary's brow furrowed as she looked at Juno. Juno shifted uncomfortably, realizing how much of a newbie she looked like. Shit. There went trying to look like she knew what she was doing. But when she looked at Dean and saw the surprised appreciation on his face she felt a surge of pride. "Yeah…" He said, clearly impressed. "Kid probably pimped his soul to a demon and doesn't even know it."

Mary sighed, looking back at the Charlie sadly before heading back over to the boy. "Charlie, do you remember what the stranger looked like?"

"Yeah, uh… he was about 5'10"… white. He was kind of normal looking, really."

"Anything else?"

"There was one thing." Charlie mumbled, suddenly looking a bit unsure of himself.

"What?" Juno asked.

"It's just, the light hit his eyes in a weird way, and… for a moment I could have sworn…"

"What, that they were black?" Dean asked, watching the boy shift uncomfortably.

"Or red?" Juno supplied. Dean looked at her again, impressed.

"No. They were yellow." He explained. "Pale yellow."

* * *

"So you've dealt with this demon before?" Juno asked as she changed out of her nun outfit. Dean was tearing his own costume off, quick and clearly jittery. Ever since Charlie had mentioned the demon's yellow eyes, Dean had been alert and on edge. He had driven to their hotel room in a mad rush, driving so recklessly it almost gave Juno a heart attack.

"Something like that." Dean mumbled, throwing his clothes from the day before back on.

"And that means…"

Dean slammed the priest outfit down on the bed, turning to glare at her. "It means we need to stop this thing. Now."

Juno felt her anger rise and she wanted nothing more to give him a smartass retort, but she took a deep breath and calmed herself. "Dean, I'm trying to help here. But I can't if you don't give me all the information."

He clenched his fist, his jaw working before he seemed to see she was right. "I've… dealt with this demon before. I killed it."

Juno nodded, seating herself at the end of her bed. "Okay." Juno mumbled, watching as he walked around the room, gathering what little they had here.

"It's the demon that killed my mother." Dean said finally, surprising Juno. Ah. That explained quite a bit. "The one that my father spent his entire life hunting. If I can find it… kill it…"

"None of that ever happens." Juno finished, sighing. She looked at Dean, studying his tense shoulders and his angry face. She also saw the hope. The hope that he could change his entire life, keep his parents and live a normal, boring life without death and demons and monsters. But Juno felt worried. "Dean… I don't know…"

"You don't know?" Dean snapped, turning to give her a deadly glare. "What don't know what? This is my family. My _mother_. I have a chance to make sure she never dies… that my dad doesn't waste his life away killing monsters and dragging me and my brother all over the country."

Juno sighed, rubbing her face tiredly. "I know Dean. I get it. If anyone gets it, it's me." She said, looking up at him sadly. She felt horrible for second guessing this hope, but he needed to hear it. Because it would be worse to try so hard and have this all fail. "But… some things are meant to be."

"Meant to be?!" Dean growled, shaking in anger. "My mother being burned alive and having her gut cut open is meant to be?"

Juno flinched, but continued. "That's not what I meant. Just… I don't know how to say this without making a Doctor Who reference… but there are fixed points. Things that are meant to happen to get to something else. If your mother isn't killed, your father doesn't raise you in this life. If he doesn't... you can't help with the apocalypse. And if you were raised by angels to help out… you are obviously pretty important to the cause." She dared a look at him, hoping he understood. But he still looked just… angry and desperate.

"And maybe the whole apocalypse thing doesn't happen if I stop this demon now." Dean countered, shoving a small, worn journal into the bag. "I am doing this. If you wanna bitch about it… you can stay here and wait. I really don't give a fuck."

"Of course I'm not just gonna sit here." Juno snapped, standing and grabbing her jacket.

"If your gonna come and do nothing but bitch-"

"You seriously think I'm going to sit here and just watch some 70's T.V. shows when I could possibly help you save your parents?" She scoffed, shaking her head. "If I can help, I'm going to. If we can save your parents than we should."

Dean paused, studying her for a long moment. He remembered then the way Violet had talked about Juno, how selfless she was. Dean had seen in the little time they had been together that, while the girl was incredibly annoying, she did give a shit about other people. But as she glared at him now, her jaw set stubbornly, he realized just how much this girl cared. Despite not thinking they had a chance and the fact that they could hardly stand each other, she was willing to do whatever it took to help him out.

"Fine." He mumbled, throwing his jacket on and grabbing his father's journal. "Thanks."

Juno narrowed her eyes at him, leaning forward a bit. "I'm sorry, I didn't hear that."

Dean stopped walking to the door to look back, glaring at her. "To bad. Not repeating it." He snapped, walking out the door and toward the car. He heard her ringing laughter in his ear behind him and for the first time in the last couple days, he gave a real smile.

After stopping by the Campbell household and filling them in on what was going on, Juno and Dean headed out to retrieve this Colt gun that Dean insisted was able to completely kill a demon. He explained to her that it was the same gun he had used to kill this 'Yellow-eyes' in the future after his father's death. Some hunter had hidden it away and Dean seemed to know where it was from the future… or his past. Juno tried not to think too hard about the complicated time travel web they were creating here.

While the idea of a 4 hour car ride there and back with Dean was almost horrifying, staying with Samuel and his weary looks and clear annoyance with her was worse to her. Which was saying something. They stayed in a slightly awkward silence for the first half hour, before Juno couldn't take it anymore. "So… do you think your dad knew? About your mom being a hunter?"

"No. Would have told us." Dean mumbled, staring out at the dark road.

She nodded, biting her lip nervously before continuing. "Do you think… I mean… if your mother hid it… do you think my parents could have been hunters? Could that have been part of the reason they were…"

Dean glanced at her for a moment, taking in the nervous, jittery way she clutched the locket on her neck. He noticed how much she played with it. When she was upset or nervous or thinking. "No. Sam and I did research after you mentioned it. Nobody has heard of them, background was too clean. Both of them had full-time jobs. No hunter could pull that off."

She deflated a bit, looking out the window and frowning. He felt bad suddenly, hating that he had made her so upset. "Right." She mumbled, her fingers curling around the locket tightly. "They… couldn't have made deals-"

"No." Dean said quickly, shaking his head. "No. Neither of them have any… major events that would point to that. Besides, crossroads demons send hell hounds to kill off the one's they made deals with. Your parents were murdered by regular demons."

She let out a little sigh of relief, clearly feeling a little better. But after a moment she frowned, looking out the window. "So it was just me then."

"Hey," Dean snapped, his voice firm and a bit harsher than he intended. She looked over, clearly surprised by his outburst. "The fucked up things demons do aren't your fault. You were a kid. It wasn't your fault."

She studied him, clearly taken aback by how adamant he was. In truth, he didn't know exactly what drove him to try to comfort her. While they didn't get along, the girl was still so small, so naïve and sweet… at least to people besides him. Something about all that seemed to make him protective of her. She may have been brought back by the angels too, but he wasn't letting her get sucked into this horrible life. With all her kindness and selflessness… she wasn't made for it. It would break her apart until there was nothing left.

"Thanks." She mumbled, her hand finally dropping from her locket as she stared out the window, watching the cities go by before she fell asleep against the seat.

* * *

"You stay here, you understand me?"

"Dean, how many times do I have to say it-"

"Dammit, Juno!" Dean cried, turning and gripping her arm so tight it hurt. "I'm trying to protect you! This is so far above what you're ready for, it isn't even funny. Stay here."

He was so clearly panicked and worried, she found herself nodding dumbly. He let her arm go, giving a curt nod before grabbing the Colt, putting it in his jacket and getting out of the car and running toward the house. She felt so scared, so nervous that she could barely breathe. She remembered suddenly when she was 12 and Violet had gotten shot on the job. The bullet had barely missed her heart, and despite a good surgery Violet had coded in the middle of the night. As machines beeped and screamed, nurses flooded the room, shoving Juno away as they crowded her sister. Juno remembered fighting against a nurse, panic and fear flooding her, taking over. She had been helpless, useless as her sister almost died right in front of her. She hated it. Despised it. She wanted to help, to do something besides sit here and do nothing. She swore she would never feel that way again.

Yet here she was. Doing nothing while people could be dying inside. She hated Dean suddenly, for making her stay here, for being Mr. Save the Day and always thinking she was useless. She put her hand on the door handle, deliberating for a moment for going against his orders-

The door was jerked open, revealing a very disgruntled Mary and Dean, both of whom looked intact. Juno shot out of the car, hurrying over to inspect them closer. Not even blood on them. "What happened? Are you al-"

"Mary, what else did he say to you?" Dean demanded, completely ignoring Juno as he paced around his mother. She had her arms crossed, staring down at the ground.

"I told you, just that he liked me." Mary insisted, suddenly looking fearful as she looked up at Dean. "What did he mean by that?"

Dean didn't know what to say, clearly as disturbed by this information as she was. Samuel suddenly opened the door, marching down the stairs, drawing their attention away from each other. Juno felt an odd chill as she looked at him, narrowing her eyes and studying him for a moment. There was something… different about him, something that made her skin suddenly crawl. Dean and his daughter looked at him normally though. Maybe she was imagining it… "Liddy's a strong kid. She'll be fine." He moved closer to his daughter, studying her. "Are you okay?"

Mary gave a huff, turning to glare at her father. "No, dad, I'm pretty far from okay. Can we go?" She stormed away, heading into their van and slamming the door shut behind her.

"Are _you _okay?" Juno asked him. He gave her a look, like she had suddenly grown another head.

"Fine…" He said slowly, giving her a weary look. She saw Dean giving her a curious look from the side, but she didn't care. She had to be imagining it… but the feeling was overwhelming. "Nice job in there." Samuel told Dean, looking away from Juno.

"I missed the shot." Dean snapped, clearly angry and frustrated with himself. Juno frowned, worry filling her. The demon was still out there. Lurking God knows where.

Samuel sighed, studying Dean closely. "Take the compliment, son. I'm saying that I was wrong about you."

Dean looked at Samuel, something crossing his face. "We need to talk alone." Suddenly, Juno knew what he was going to do, what he was going to tell him.

"Dean…"

He gave her a look and though she thought it a bad idea, she bit her tongue. "I'll meet you back at the house." Dean said, stalking off toward the car. Juno gave Samuel one last look, his dark eyes meeting hers and she felt another wave of chills. She looked away quickly, catching up to Dean and getting in the car. He was so angry, so tense she could almost feel it radiating off of him.

"What happened?" She asked, turning toward him as he took off toward the Campbell's. Dean's hand tightened on the wheel, gripping it so tight his knuckles turned white.

"Like I said, I missed the shot." He said, his voice clipped and wavering with barely contained anger.

"Did something happen to Samuel?"

Dean forgot his anger for a moment, looking at her in confusion. "He shot it… was slammed against the wall. He wasn't hurt-"

"No… I mean…" She paused, remembered the unnerving feeling Samuel had given her in the yard. She couldn't say she liked the man all that much during their small time together, but he had never given her that kind of reaction. "That's all the demon did? Slam him around a little?"

Dean gave her another look, getting a bit more irritated by how cryptic she was being. "Yes. Look, I fucked up. But nothing happened to Samuel." He narrowed his eyes at her. "Why?"

She sighed, running a hand through her red hair nervously. Would he think she was insane? Would he think she was freaking out, that this was too much for her and she was trying to get out of helping? She couldn't give him another excuse to hold her back from helping with all this angel, apocalypse thing. "I don't know… he was… acting weird."

Dean scoffed, shaking his head. "Some powerful demon just made some comment about having a thing for his daughter." He snapped, his hands clenching the wheel even tighter than before. "Yeah, I'd say he might act weird."

Juno went silent for the rest of the ride. Maybe she had imagined it. Maybe it was just the fact that she had been so frightened, so angry at having to sit outside in the car and wait like some child.

The Campbell house came into view and Dean pulled up quickly, exiting the car and heading toward the house so quick Juno had to run to catch up with his long legs. Dean opened the door without even knocking, quickly heading inside and calling out for Samuel. The older man called back, telling them to head into the kitchen. He was sitting at the table, some books in front of him. He shut them quickly, looking up at the two. Juno felt a wave of nausea, the hairs on the back of her neck standing as Samuel looked over her, and she knew then she wasn't imagining things. Dean had missed something while they were with the demon in that house. What, she didn't know… but something was wrong with the unpleasant old man.

"We have to kill this thing now, or Mary dies." Dean said, walking around the table and peeking through the window curtains. Samuel whipped around, staring at Dean in alarm.

"What? How do you know that?" The older hunter demanded, watching Dean as he moved away from the window, his father's journal in his hands. He flipped through the pages, clearly looking for something.

"I just do, okay?"

"When?" Samuel snapped.

"Well, maybe today, probably years from now, but it's happening, trust me." Dean said, looking back down at his father's journal and flipping frantically through the pages, looking for something.

"So, what, are you some kind of a psychic now, too?" Dean looked up, meeting his grandfather's eyes and the two stared at each other. Juno could see Dean deliberating, trying to decide if he should really let his grandfather know what was going on. Before, she would have encouraged him. But with whatever was going on with his grandfather now, she couldn't trust Samuel with the information. Being around him was causing her an almost physical discomfort, making her skin crawl and she wanted nothing more than to bolt from the room.

"No." Dean mumbled, seating himself next to Samuel at the table. Juno dared to walk a bit closer, but the knots in her stomach twisted even more and she couldn't do it. "All right, listen to me."

"Dean, stop." Juno said quickly, drawing both of the men's attention. She realized she sounded slightly hysterical, whiny and high pitched. She tried to calm herself, turning toward Dean. "Just… don't, okay? Explain about the demon but-"

"We have to tell him." Dean said, giving her a suborn look that let her know he wasn't going to change his mind. She glanced at Samuel nervously, feeling even worse with his eyes on her, studying her.

"Tell me what, son?" Samuel said, his voice weary. He looked distrustful of them again, clearly not liking the way this conversation was going.

"Dean, I just think this is a bad idea-"Juno tried again, but Dean had lost his patience. He slammed his hand down on the table, giving her a deadly glare.

"Dammit, Juno! This is my family. My decision." He turned back toward Samuel, who was thoroughly confused now, and ignored Juno's glare on his back, her jaw clenched angrily. "Now, this is gonna sound a little… actually, it's gonna sound massively, massively crazy."

"Okay."

"Mary is my mother."

"Excuse me?" Samuel said, tilting his head and looking at Dean in disbelief.

"And I am your grandson." Samuel stared at Dean, tense and clearly not buying what Dean was saying. He glanced at Juno too, studying her to see if this was some kind of joke or prank. But she stared back, her arms crossed. "And I know what the hell I'm talking about."

"You want to run that by me again, son?"

"My real name is Dean Winchester." Dean stated, his voice growing more desperate and urgent. Sam gave Dean an odd look, obviously putting together the name Winchester. "I was born January 24, 1979. My parents are Mary and John Winchester."

Samuel scoffed, shifting in his seat uncomfortably. "And what are you, my granddaughter, huh?" Samuel mocked, turning a glare on Juno. She shifted, that wave of nausea hitting her again.

"No. I'm uh… friend." She mumbled, looking at Dean. That was pushing it a bit…

"I don't have to listen to this." Samuel snapped, leaning back in his chair and shaking his head. Dean sighed, clearly frustrated. What did he expect though? That the old hunter would actually just accept that his 30 year old grandson was sitting at the table with him?

"Mary gets killed by a yellow-eyed demon in 1983. Now, I think that this, what happened tonight, I think this is the moment that he caught her scent. If we don't catch this thing now and kill it and it gets away… then Mary dies." She could see the reality dawning on Samuel, watch the disbelief chipping away and it left him wondering if this crazy man was telling the truth. "So I'm asking you… please."

"I… no." Samuel said, shaking his head. "No!"

"How did I know about the Colt, huh? How did I know about the yellow-eyed demon or where it would be?" Dean cried, leaning closer to his grandfather in frustration. "I'm not making this up, Samuel."

"We came back from 2008." Juno piped up, ignoring the feeling in her gut. It was out there now, there was no going back. The man would either accept it or kick them out. She almost hoped it was the latter… "We came to help. To try to stop it."

Samuel pressed his hands over his face, sighing. "Every bone in my body is aching to put you six feet under, but… there's something about you two… I can't shake it." Juno almost couldn't believe it. The man actually believed them? Of course, they were hunting a _demon _and had gotten into Samuel's house by answering a question about hunting vampires. In a world where magic was a reality, she supposed wrapping your mind around time travel was a bit easier. "Now, I may be crazier than the two of you, son, but I believe you."

Dean looked relieved, a little sigh escaping as he gazed at his grandfather. "Thank you." Juno wished she could feel like that, but she still had that horrible feeling in her gut, eating at her every second she was near the older hunter.

"How do we find this bastard?"

Dean slapped his hand on his father's journal, flipping it open. "Right here, the list."

"And with the colt?"

Dean looked up at his grandfather, nodding, before he pulled the gun out and lay it on the table, farthest from Samuel. Juno saw the way Samuel looked at it and she felt an alarm bell going off. It was off… wrong the way he was eyeing the gun. She inched forward, fighting the awful feeling to get closer to the gun. "Let me see it." Samuel said, reaching out for it.

"No!" Juno said quickly, surprising both herself and Dean as she snatched it off the table, holding it close to her. Dean gave her a look, seeing how on edge and fearful she looked. She tried to convey to him something was _wrong _here, very wrong. She wished then that Dean and her were closer, at the very least got along and knew a little something about each other. Things like this would have been far easier.

"Sorry," Dean said, surprising her. "We… don't let anybody hold it."

"I'm your grandfather." Samuel muttered, his eyes flickering between Juno and then gun, to Dean. Juno backed away a step, the gun tight in her hand.

"Nothing personal."

"Sure it is." Samuel said, a dangerous edge to his voice. "Especially when it's me you're trying to kill."

His eyes flashed, turning the pale yellow Charlie had described on the farm. Juno felt a flash of fear before Samuel waved both his hands, sending Juno and Dean flying into the wall. The gun fell from her hands, crashing against the floor. She struggled to get it back, but an invisible force was holding her in place, crushing her against the wall. She finally stopped, giving a growl of frustration as the demon chuckled. He sat, his chin resting on his hand as he gazed at the two of them. "The future kids, huh?" He smirked, pulling himself out of the chair and walking toward Dean slowly. "I only know one thing that's got the juice to swing something like that. You two must have friends in high places." He stopped before Dean, gazing down at him with a dangerous look on his face. "So I kill your mommy? That's why you and your little girlfriend came all this way to see little ol' me?"

"Oh, we came here to kill you." Dean growled, glaring up at the creature inside his grandfather. It was odd, seeing someone you knew but knowing they weren't… them. Juno wondered briefly how they could stop the creature inside Samuel's body. Could Dean shoot his own grandfather? Could she? She may have shot the witnesses, but they were already dead. Even knowing there was something terribly evil inside the man, she didn't know if she could be fine just shooting him point blank. Taking a life. That was assuming they could get to the gun…

"Oh, wait." The demon purred, leaning closer to Dean and studying him. "If that slug marries your mommy, are you… are you one of my psychic kids?" Juno wondered for a moment what he was talking about, but was distracted when the creature leaned close to Dean, heading straight for his neck. Juno thought he was going to go for his neck, horror and revulsion filling her but the demon took a deep breath, sniffing at Dean. Dean closed his eyes, clearly disgusted at the thing being so close to him. "No… not you." The demon muttered, leaning up and studying Juno. "Maybe girlfriend?" He said, heading toward her and sniffing at her neck as well. She felt the nausea so badly now, overwhelming her. She felt her whole body shaking as the demon got so close to her, its breath hot on her skin. She wanted to crawl away, get as far away as she could from this thing. "Mmmm, not you either. But you are… odd, huh?" He commented, tilting his head and studying her. "There is something about you."

Dean made an angry, frustrated noise as he slammed back against the chair, struggling with the invisible hold. But, thank God, it drew the creature's attention from her and it headed back to Dean, leaning down to eyelevel to stare at him. "Maybe you got a sis? Or a bro?" It smirked, clearly pleased. "That's terrific. That means it all worked out. After all, it's why I'm here."

"So that's what this is about… these deals you're making? You don't want these people's souls." Dean muttered, glaring up at the thing.

"No. I just want their children." It explained and Juno felt sick all over again. Their children? It was taking innocent children? "I'm here to choose the perfect parents, like your mommy."

"Why her?" Dean whispered, growing angrier each minute. "Why any of them?"

"Because they're strong. They're pure. They eat their Wheaties. My own little master race. They're ideal breeders." The demon looked back at her suddenly, a dangerous grin crossing Samuel's face. "Like Red here." He waggled his finger at her and she looked away, repulsed. "I'd love to make a deal with you, sweetie." Dean made a noise of disgust as he glared up at the thing. "Oh, get your mind out of the gutter. No one's breeding with me. Sorry, Red." It winked at her, leaning up. "Though Mary… man, I'd like to make an exception. So far, she's my favorite."

Dean's face twisted in anger and he twisted, struggling against the demons hold again. He looked away from the demon toward the kitchen and she saw something cross his features, but it was gone just as quickly. She followed his gaze, cautious of not drawing attention. She caught sight of Deanne hiding in the kitchen, creeping around the corner quietly. Juno quickly looked away, keeping her face straight.

"Why make the deals?" She asked, trying to distract the demon long enough for Deanne to get to the gun.

"I need permission." The demon explained, shrugging. "I need to be invited into their houses. I know, I know… the red tape will drive you nuts. But in 10 short years, it'll all be worth it." Deanne was creeping closer, stopping to pause behind the wall in the dining room, her eyes on the gun. The demon, thankfully, seemed to love the sound of its own voice. "'Cause you know what I'm gonna do to your sibling? I'm gonna stand over their crib and I'm gonna bleed into their mouth. Demon is better than ovaltine, vitamins, minerals. It makes you big and strong!" It growled through clenched teeth. Juno shook her head, disgust filling her. God, what was this thing doing? Why could you need to turn children into monsters? And Sam… had this thing bleed into Sam's mouth? Could the kind, caring Winchester brother really have demon blood in him? Maybe the thing hadn't had time. As far as she knew, Sam didn't have any kind of abilities.

"For what?" Dean questioned, barely containing his anger. "So they can lead your discount demon army? Is that your big plan?"

"Please," The demon scoffed. "My endgames a hell of a lot bigger than that, kid."

"Endgame? What endgame?" Juno asked, causing the demon to turn and smile at her.

"Like you gonna tell you two." He looked back at Dean, his eyes narrowed. "Or those angels sitting on your shoulders. No. I'm gonna cover my tracks good."

"You can cover whatever the hell you want. I'm still gonna kill you." Dean said, his voice suddenly eerily calm. He wore a smirk now, that cocky façade back. It actually comforted her just a bit.

"Right" The demon smiled. "Now, that, I'd like to see."

"Maybe not today," Dean growled, his voice shaking with anger. "But you look into my eyes, you son of a bitch. 'Cause I'm the one that kills you."

She could see how unsure the demon was suddenly, clearly caught off guard by how adamant and intense Dean was. But he quickly shook it off, smirking down at Dean again and laughing. "So you're gonna save everybody, is that it? Well, I'll tell you one person that you're not gonna save." He jerked the knife out of where Samuel kept it on his hip, strolling toward Juno. She struggled, whimpering as he drew close and ran the cold metal of the knife against her neck like a caress. "I bet Red here bleeds real pretty." The demon purred. She closed her eyes, shaking as she heard Dean struggling against the hold wildly.

"Get away from her!" Dean cried, struggling as hard as he could.

The demon chuckled and she felt rough fingers on her neck, trailing down her body, between her breasts. She felt disgusted, scared, smothered. The demon gave a sigh, his breath hot on her and she wanted to throw up, to run, and to get far, far away-

She heard the demon give a strangled cry, the hand and knife suddenly gone. She opened her eyes, watching the demon hold up a shaking hand, his skin blistered and smoking. What had done that? Not her. There was no way. He gave Juno a deadly glare, his hands shaking and his face twisted in anger. "What the hell are you, you little bitch?"

There was a click from behind them, drawing the demon's attention away from the both of them. Deanne stood, the Colt aimed at her husband's chest with shaky hands. The demon gave a scathing, mocking laugh, giving the women an amused look. "Oh, grandma to the rescue, huh?" He chuckled again, taking steps toward the older women. "Can you shoot hubby? Can you watch him bleed?" Deanne gritted her teeth, jerking the gun up and causing the demon stop. "'Cause I can." Without warning the demon plunged the knife into Samuel's stomach, twisting it. Deanne gave a terrible cry before the demon sent her tumbling through the air and she landed with a cry on the other side of the table. The gun dropped, clattering to the floor. He jerked the knife out, dropping it to the floor to follow after Deanne.

She was crawling away, struggling into the kitchen and out of sight. But Juno could hear her panting and suddenly she cried out before a loud, sickening crack echoed in the kitchen. The noise of Deanne's struggling ceased and Juno heard a thud. Oh, God… no. No. They were supposed to be saving people, not watching them die.

With a gasp she dropped to the floor, shaking. Dean was freed too, running across the living room and grabbing the gun. Juno struggled to stand, her whole body suddenly tired, weak. She stumbled against the wall, her head pounding. She felt a hand on her arm and she turned, staring at Dean. "You alright?" He asked, surprisingly gentle with her, concern all over his face.

"Is Deanne…" His lips pursed into a hard line and when he looked away, she got her answer. "God…" She closed her eyes, shaking her head. "What… what happened when he was… touching me? What did he mean asking about what I was?"

Dean studied her, a worried look on his face. "I dunno… " He mumbled, looking toward the door. "But I gotta go. You're staying here."

"Dean, I-"

"You can barely stand!" He snapped. She jerked away from him, holding herself up. It took enormous effort, but she hid it best she could.

"I said I'd help you. Are we saving your mom or not?"

He stared at her, an odd look on his face that made her slightly uncomfortable. It was almost… caring. She turned away from him, struggling to push past him. "I'll stay in the car. But we have to go. Now."

He quickly gathered himself, shoving the gun in his pocket and grabbing his father's journal. They headed out of the house and as she gritted her teeth and struggled toward the car, Dean put a hand on the small of her back, warm and soft through the material of her shirt. She wanted to pull away a bit, feeling uncomfortable, but she knew she needed the help. He opened the door for her, making sure she got in before he ran to his side and speeding down the street. She lay back against the seat, closing her eyes for a moment. She wasn't sure how Dean knew where he was going, but she didn't question. It only took a couple of minutes to get to his mother, the car whipping around a gravel corner before the lights illuminated three figures on the ground. It took Juno a moment to put together the fact that Samuel was _kissing _Mary with the dark haired figure of John on the ground, dead.

"What the hell-"

The car jerked to a screeching halt, Dean jumping out of the car so fast. "NO!" he cried, drawing the gun and aiming before the demon's head flew back, black smoke pouring out and into the air. It kept coming and kept coming and when it ended, Samuel dropped, his body limp. Mary was staring at Dean, a scared, sad look on her face. She turned when Juno saw John stir, her head dipping down as she held him close.

They had failed. They had changed nothing. God… the angels… they had put their faith in the wrong people. And what good had she been? She had done nothing. She had been completely useless. She had a chance to change Dean's life. To make it better and give him a life free of monsters and pain and death and she had _failed. _A tear fell down her cheek and in that moment she hated herself.

Juno heard a faint rustle of wings and Castiel was suddenly behind Dean, his hand slowly coming to rest on his shoulder. Dean stared at him, a horribly pained look on his face and Juno felt the guilt course through her before suddenly they were gone…

With a jolt she shot up in bed, wondering for a moment if it had all been a dream. She hoped, prayed. But as she looked around and saw Dean rising from bed, she saw Castiel standing at the edge of their beds, staring at the wall with that emotionless expression on his face. She sighed, burying his face in her hands before she pushed her hair back and looked up at the angel.

"I wasn't able to change any of it." Dean muttered, looking down at the ground. "She still made the deal. She still died in the nursery, didn't she?"

"Don't be too hard on yourself." Castiel said, untroubled by the news. "You couldn't have stopped it."

Juno looked up at him, shock and anger filling her. "What?" She asked as Dean rose from his bed, staring at the angel with narrowed eyes. "What the fuck do you mean?"

"Destiny can't be changed." Castiel said, turning to look at her. He looked a bit confused, his brow knitting together as he met her eyes. "You said yourself. Fixed points. All roads lead to the same destination."

"Then why did you send us back?" Dean asked, shaking his head in exasperation.

"What the hell was the point?" Juno demanded.

"For the truth." Castiel explained. "Now you know everything we do."

Juno shook her head, the anger coursing through her. They had sent them back, thinking they could change things, and then tell them it was impossible?

"What the hell are you talking about?" Dean asked, glaring at the angel. Castiel slowly looked at the bed Dean and Sam had shared, his eyes falling on the empty spot. "Where is Sam?"

Juno noticed how alone they were for the first time. She turned, looking around the small hotel room. "And Violet." She muttered, looking toward the angel and feeling slightly panicked.

"Smoking." Castiel muttered, his lips turning down into a slight frown before he turned his eyes toward Dean. "But Sam… we know what Azazel did to your brother. What we don't know is _why_… what his endgame is. He went to great lengths to cover that up."

Dean sucked in a shaky breath as he glared at angel. "Where's Sam?" He demanded.

"435 Waterman street."

Dean stalked past the angel, gathering his jacket and keys. Juno stood, her legs still shaky as she headed toward Dean. He turned suddenly, shoving her back away from the door. "Stay here."

"How many times do we have to do this?" She hissed, grabbing her own jacket and shrugging it on. Dean rubbed his face tiredly, clenching his keys in his hand.

"Couple more times apparently. I'm serious. You want me to get Violet?"

"You always gonna run to her like a little bitch?" She grumbled, glaring at him. To her surprise he gave her a little smile, shaking his head.

"Gets you to back off, yeah." He sighed, suddenly looking tired and worn. "Just let me deal with my brother, okay?"

Something about his tone and the way his shoulders sagged made her hold her tongue. She backed off, folding her arms and sighing. "I'm sorry I couldn't… help."

Dean gave her another small, sad smile before shrugging. "Ain't your fault."

They stared at each other for a moment and for the first time since meeting Dean, she felt a mutual understanding between them. Something shifted then and she felt like her and Dean were actually connected… together in all of this.

"Your brother is headed down a dangerous road, Dean." Castiel said, his gravelly voice interrupting the moment. "And we're not sure where it leads. So stop it. Or we will."

With that threat, the angel was gone, leaving the two of them alone.

**Thanks again for reading. And again, please, please review! **

**:)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you to those who reviewed, followed and favorited. I appreciate it! Enjoy this next chapter and let me know what you think. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.**

It had been hours since Sam had shown up, clearly upset and very alone. Juno, who had been explaining to Violet what had happened after she had disappeared from the motel room, sat up, looking waiting for Dean to follow in after Sam. When he didn't, Juno launched into a series of questions, badgering the youngest Winchester until he finally snapped that Dean was taking a walk. Juno had wanted to ask more, demand to know where Dean was, but Violet put her hand on her shoulder, quieting her with a look. Sam had grabbed a book, sitting at the motel table and steadily ignored the two women. Eventually, Juno went to sleep, too tired from everything that had happened.

She woke around 11, quickly scanning the room for Dean. Violet was already awake, reading a book of her own on her side of the bed. Sam was still doing the same, after all these hours and Juno felt herself glaring at him. If something had happened to Dean, she was sure Sam would be acting a bit more upset. So at least he was okay. But she still wanted to know where he was, if he needed help.

Almost as soon as she was about to open her mouth and demand once again to know where Dean was, he burst into the motel room, immediately heading toward his bed and grabbing his duffle bag. Sam stood, a look of worry crossing his features as he looked at his brother. Violet looked up wearily from her book, shutting it slowly and studying the two as Juno threw her legs over the bed. "Where have you been? Are you alright?"

"Fine." Dean said, clearly not. "Grab your stuff." He ordered, taking his own clothes out of the closet, folding it hastily before shoving it in the bag. Juno looked over at Violet, who was studying the oldest brother in worry.

"What's wrong?" Violet asked, standing and grabbing her own bag. It was already packed, everything perfectly folded and put away as soon as it was used. Juno's own bag was ready to go, thanks to her sister, who took to organizing things when she got stressed or nervous. She had left the boys alone, obviously feeling she was over stepping her boundaries by touching their clothes and things.

"Dean, what are you doing?" Sam sighed, watching his brother nervously. "What, are you leaving?"

Dean shoved some more of his things inside his bag, turning to glare at his brother. "You don't need us. You and Ruby go fight demons." Dean said, zipping his bag shut quickly and looking at the sisters. "Go to the car."

Ruby. Juno felt like she should know the name. It rang a bell, but she couldn't place it. Violet was grabbing both of their bags, following Dean's orders. Her older sister seemed to respect and get along with the oldest Winchester better than she did and she saw how she was fine to do as Dean said. Violet, from her years in the F.B.I., knew when to follow orders. Juno wasn't so quick. "What-"

"Hold on. Dean, come on, man." Sam said, turning to follow Dean as he walked around his brother. "Hold on, man. Come on."

He grabbed Dean's arm, trying to stop him but Dean whipped around, punching his brother across the face. Juno flinched, seeing how strong and how much force Dean had put behind it. "Hey!" She cried, scrambling out of the bed and coming between the brothers. Violet was just behind her, her hand on her arm to hold her back from the angry brothers. Sam shook his head, coming back to face Dean, who was giving him an emotionless face that made Juno flinch.

"Calm down, alright." Violet said, pushing past Juno to stand between the brothers. Dean didn't look at her, just glared at his brother.

"Go to the car." Dean said gruffly, holding his keys out to her sister.

"What the hell is wrong with you-"Juno cried, but Violet grabbed her arm, pulling her toward the door. "No, he can't just-"Juno was saying, but Violet shook her head, clearly not wanting to get between whatever was going on with the brothers. She dragged Juno out of the room, closing the door on the two and heading toward Dean's Impala.

"It's between them, J. Leave it." Violet said, clearly reading her sisters mind. She unlocked the trunk, revealing the demon trap on top and the fake bottom that hid the weapons and salt. Violet put their bags inside, closing the trunk and opening the door for Juno and gesturing for her to get in.

"He just decked him. You're not the least bit worried?" Juno asked, watching her sister sigh.

"They're business. They'll work it out." Violet said, waving her hands for Juno to get in again. Juno sighed, getting into the back seat and her sister followed. Juno rubbed her thumb against her locket, staring toward the hotel room nervously. After several minutes, just when Juno was going to say fuck it and go back inside, both the brothers came out of the motel room, their shoulders stiff and angry. They were clearly still fighting about this Ruby and hadn't worked it out in the hotel room. Dean got into the driver's seat, starting the car as he waited for Sam to put there things in the truck and take his seat.

"Everything alright?" Violet asked wearily, looking between the two brothers nervously.

"We have a job." Dean said gruffly, taking off down the street. Violet looked at Juno, raising her eyebrow. "We're getting you a car and you're heading back to Bobby's."

"If Castiel gave you another job, I should-"

"Wasn't Castiel. Friend of ours needs help scouting something." Dean said shortly, his knuckles white on the wheel. Juno knew she was pushing him and should back off, especially after they had just reached a sort of tentative friendship, but she was worried about what was going on. After what the yellow-eyed demon had said about his plans for Sam and the threat Castiel had made, she was almost worried about leaving him with Sam. She didn't feel the nausea and panic that the demon inside Samuel had caused, but it still didn't mean something wasn't wrong.

"Dean…" She started, but Violet shook her head. She gritted her teeth, squeezing the locket again as she leaned back against the seat. There was no way she was letting the two go off on their own when they were clearly at each other's throats. Violet would fight her on it, but she didn't care. She was 22 years old, an adult. She had died, fought of ghosts and held her own against a demon.

Thinking of Yellow-Eyes suddenly made her nervous. What had happened back at the Campbell house with him? What had burned his hand like that? It couldn't have been her. The demon had said she wasn't one of his psychic kids, so there was no way she could have that kind of power. And he didn't even seem to know what she was.

She was completely human. She had to be. She could deal with a lot, being brought back from the dead, facing the reality that there were demons and vampires and witches out there, but she wasn't sure she could deal with something like that. It would push her over the edge.

Dean pulled into a dark alley way, right behind a small, nondescript car. He exited, opening Violet's door and heading around toward the trunk to grab their bags for them. Violet was getting out slowly, looking between Dean and the car with narrowed eyes. "We are not stealing a car." She said, her voice firm. Dean looked up, clearly exasperated.

"What did you think we were doing?" Dean asked, handing her the bag and walking toward the car and setting to breaking in.

"Not… this." Violet muttered, looking completely unnerved by this whole deal. Juno wanted to roll her eyes. Violet had accepted she was back from the dead, but couldn't steal a car? She almost laughed at her sister and how straight laced she was. "Look, we can use some cash I took out and get a rental."

Dean was almost amused now, stopping what he was doing to look at Violet. "Seriously? There is paperwork, they'll want your license. I think we both know they're looking for you now. You were a fed who disappeared and left a dead kid in her apartment."

She saw a flicker of pain on Violet's face, but it was quickly gone. She knew how much it had taken out of her sister to leave her job and her partner and take off with them. After their parents had died, her sister's job at the F.B.I. had given her a purpose, a drive. She put everything into it and her team had been like another family. Leaving behind her partner, Derek Hudson, had been the worst. He was one of her closest friends and Juno had always wondered if something was going on between the two. Her partner had called her four times in the hour after Violet had taken off with them and Juno saw how badly it hurt her to shut her phone off and chuck it out the window. But when it came between them and Juno, her sister had chosen her. She sometimes felt bad about the amount her sister had given up for her.

"And stealing a car won't put them on our radar?" Violet asked, clearly running out of arguments. Even Juno, who didn't know the law as well as her sister, knew that stealing some clunker hundreds of miles away from home wouldn't draw attention to Violet. Dean knew it too, because he gave a snort, going back to breaking into the car. "God, just-"

"You're already a fugitive, so just suck it up Agent Monroe." Dean teased, but it clearly made Violet even more upset. She ran her hand through her black hair, sighing in exasperation. Dean had gotten the door open and he was leaning down under the steering wheel. "Do you know how to hot wire a car?" Dean asked, looking at the eldest sister. Violet rolled her eyes, giving Dean a look that clearly said she did.

"Of course I do." She muttered.

"Then teach Juno when you get back to Bobby's. She'll need to know if she's gonna be doing this."

"Who says I don't know?" Juno asked and both Violet and Dean gave her looks of disbelief. She shifted uncomfortably, shrugging. "Well… you didn't know. I could have…"

"Where would you have learned that?" Violet said, clearly amused. "Between studying for AP classes and volunteering at the hospital? I mean, you accidently took some gum from the store and you cried for an hour at home because you felt bad. Mom had to drive you back to get you to stop."

"Shut up." Juno mumbled, her cheeks turning red and she heard Dean give a chuckle before the car started and he stood up. He dusted his hands on his jeans, looking at the two.

"Get yourselves a map, head back up to Bobby's. If he isn't home, there is a key under his mat." Dean said, heading back toward his Impala. Violet was loading her bag into the car, looking at the stolen vehicle with disdain. Juno stayed where she was though, pressing her thumb against the locket as she stood her ground.

"I'm going with you guys." She said, watching both Dean and her sister both give irritated looks. "Look, I'm already involved with all of this. I need to learn so I can do whatever it is the angel's need-"

"This isn't some holy quest from Castiel." Dean said, his voice wavering as he tried to bite back his anger. He was trying to at least keep calm and not snap at her like usual. After what she had done with him back in 1973, he felt a bit closer to the girl. He at least felt like they were starting to become friends. "This is just a favor for a friend… a regular hunt."

"Which I need to learn how to do." Juno said, and he could see she was trying to keep her cool with him as well. "I'm supposed to help with the apocalypse too. I need to learn how to deal with this kind of stuff."

"No." Violet said, clearly not caring about keeping calm and friendly. She looked angry and irritated. "I can't do anything when you get zapped by some angel, but I can say no to this."

"No, you can't." Juno said, her voice rising. "Vi, I'm not the little six year old you had to take care of after mom and dad died. I'm 22 years old. I've faced demons and ghosts now. I _died-_"

"Why do you think I'm saying no?!" Violet snapped, folding her arms and glaring at Juno. "I'm protecting you-"

"It isn't your job to protect me anymore!" Juno cried. Her sister flinched, clearly hurt and it almost made Juno stop and just get into the car like Violet wanted. She never could stand when her sister was in pain. She remembered when she had told her she hated her once after a huge fight at 11 and after her sister's eyes filled with tears just seconds after, Juno had almost cried and apologized profusely. "Vi… I'm involved in this, whether you or Dean want me to be. I need to learn how to do all of this."

"And I can teach you. After, at Bobby's." Dean said, sounding angrier now. "But until then-"

"Dean, I can help."

"No!" He snapped, all pretense of trying to keep calm gone. "Dammit, Juno. This isn't like Scooby Doo. You know what happens to people in this life that aren't prepared? They get their jugulars ripped open, or their heads cut off, or mutilated. Now, I get you can take care of yourself, I'm not arguing that. And you can help with all of this when you have some training under your belt. But until then, I'm not dragging you with us. I'm not going to be responsible for you getting your guts chomped on by some monster."

Juno flinched at the graphic death he was describing, chewing on her lip nervously. Dean was so adamant, so worried about her she felt herself backing off. And what he was describing, the violent bloody deaths, they scared her. For the first time since being brought back, she was actually afraid of what this life meant. But when faced with the fact that millions of people could die because of Lucifer, she knew she couldn't afford to be afraid. "Fine." She muttered, staring down at her feet. "But… you train me when you get back. You teach me everything."

She heard Violet sigh behind her, turning away. She knew her sister was upset, had never wanted in a life like Dean was describing. She may have faced human monsters, but Violet faced a violent death every day on the job as well. And she had never wanted Juno involved in something like that. "Deal." Dean said, clearly pleased that he had won the argument. He moved past her, heading toward the Impala as she grabbed her bag and put it in back.

"Dean."

He stopped, sighing and looking back at her wearily. "Call, okay? And… be careful."

Dean looked slightly surprised, but he nodded slowly. "Yeah. Thanks." He mumbled, before he slid into the driver's seat, started the car, backed out of the alley and disappeared.

* * *

"Wrong."

Juno sighed, her hand tightening around the pencil as Bobby slammed the paper back down and shoved it back at her. "How?" She muttered, studying her devil's trap and trying to see what exactly was wrong with her. "I did it just like you showed me-"

"This symbol." Bobby said, pointing to the small squiggle on the outside. "Should go here. And I don't even know what the hell this is." He muttered, pointing to another symbol. Juno grumbled, snatching the perfect trap Bobby had drawn for her to learn from and realized her mistake. She huffed, hating how long this was taking her. She was a straight A student. She spoke Italian fluently and was on her way to learning French before her death. She was in the top 10% in college, but she couldn't get a stupid devil's trap right. She crumpled up her previous attempt, shoving it away and trying again on another paper. Bobby leaned back in the chair, watching her before she shoved the paper back at him. "Better."

Juno smiled, proud of herself. The happiness didn't last long. Bobby grabbed a large, thick book and set it on the table. "Now you can learn the exorcisms." Juno sighed, laying her head against the table for a moment before grabbing the book.

Dean and Sam had been gone for almost four weeks now. After their first hunt for what Dean had called a 'Rugaru', they had headed off for Octoberfest to hunt what had turned out to be a shifter and were now onto what appeared to be a ghost. Dean had called several times, as Juno had demanded, filling her in on what was going on and letting her know they were both safe. She had taken the three weeks to learn anything and everything from Bobby. Most of it dealt with reading lore, studying what killed which kind of monster. But the other half of it was learning how to deal with knives, practice shooting a gun and even hot wiring the car. When she filled Dean in on what she had learned, she felt a bit of pride at how impressed he sounded.

Violet hated every second of it. She could feel her sister's harsh glare on her back whenever Bobby quizzed her or taught her how to clean out a gun. She was learning things herself, because even she recognized she needed to, but it didn't mean she liked Juno doing it.

The only good thing about her sister's stress was the fact that Bobby's house was cleaned top to bottom. His books had been organized, his kitchen cleaned and stocked, his laundry done. Bobby had stared at the house in shock when he had come down from his room to find the entire living room organized a couple days after they arrived. But even he seemed to know better than to stop Violet when she was on a stressed induced cleaning rampage.

Despite everything, Bobby seemed to be enjoying their company. He acted put out, grumbling at them and acting grumpy, but she saw the way the old man smiled when she wasn't looking and how surprised and appreciative he was when Juno brought him a sandwich. She wondered if Bobby had ever really had people there to take care of him. From the time Juno had spent with Bobby, he seemed to be the go-to guy for hunters to get out of sticky situations and for information. He took care of others.

Juno spent most of the day learning the Latin exorcisms which was a bit easier for her than memorizing the devil's trap. Bobby gave her a proud look when she recited the simplest exorcism after just a few tries.

Sam called a bit later, asking for Bobby's help with their current case. Bobby left for a couple days after the call, telling her something about helping the boys out with something called 'ghost sickness', which Dean seemed to have caught. That certainly hadn't been in the books she had been reading.

When the three boys called to say they were returning, Juno took it upon herself to cook a meal for the guys when they got home. She saw how badly Dean and Sam ate when out, and she knew they needed something better when they got home. Plus, it would be a little thank you to Bobby for putting up with them. Thanks to Violet taking off in the middle of the night to buy groceries, Bobby actually had more than canned goods and instant dinners. Violet watched her flit around the kitchen, cooking the steak, mash potatoes, corn, her grandmothers homemade mac and cheese and a small apple pie, but she didn't help. Ever since their argument in the alley, Violet had avoided her sister. Juno wanted to apologize but it was the truth. A truth Violet needed to face. She felt unbelievably guilty, but she fought it off.

"What the hell is that smell?" She heard Dean ask when he arrived, his bag slung over his shoulder and his keys in his hand. He looked around, following his nose and found Juno finishing setting the table. "What-"

"Figured you guys would be hungry." She said, shrugging sheepishly. All three men looked at the table in amazement and she couldn't help but wonder if any of them had even seen a home cooked meal in Bobby's house before. From what she knew about Bobby, she doubted it.

"Is that… is that pie?" Dean asked, practically slobbering as he dropped his bag with a thud and walked toward the pan still on the stove. "Oh, yeah." He mumbled, sniffing at the apple pie and lifting his hand to touch it. Juno quickly slapped his hand, causing him to glare at her.

"Not until after you eat." Juno chided and he gave a snort.

"Fine, mother." He grumbled, taking a seat at the table and hungrily shoving food onto his plate.

"I'll clean it all, I promise." Juno assured Bobby, but the old man didn't seem to care about that. He blinked, watching Dean and Sam dig into the meal. Dean closed his eyes, giving a hum of pleasure.

"Oh, that's good." He mumbled, taking another bite of the mac and cheese. Juno smiled, taking a seat next to Violet and grabbing some food. Bobby got over his shock and began getting some food of his own, an odd look on his face as he looked around the table. They ate in silence for a while, just appreciating the food before Juno finally asked how the cases went.

For some reason Sam and Bobby smiled into their plates as Dean shifted uncomfortably in his seat and bit and gave nothing but a 'fine.' She raised her eyebrows, studying the three of them curiously. "Did something happen?"

"Nothing. Got the ghost, it's fine." Dean said gruffly, clearly not wanting to talk about it anymore. Sam's shoulders were shaking with silent laughter until Dean whipped out, punching his younger brother in the shoulder. "Shut up." He grumbled, quickly turning toward the pie. "Desert time." He said, effectively ending the conversation about the cases. He piled the pie onto his plate, shoveling it down quickly.

The boys were only there for a couple days before they caught sight of another case in the papers. It amazed Juno to no end how little details stuck out to them as 'paranormal'. Sure, a man digesting razor blades stuck in Halloween candy was a bit strange, but it came off to Juno as nothing but some sick prank from the psycho's that came out during Halloween time. But the brothers were adamant that it was something more along their line of work and headed out. Juno had asked to come once again, stating she needed real experience to back up all her reading and preparing but, to her surprise, Bobby gave her a firm no, stating she needed a little more practice. While she had no problem mouthing off to Dean, Bobby was another case. So she merely pursed her lips, nodding and heading back up to the room she was staying in.

The next day or so passed in a blur of more research. She was reading something about Pagan gods and how to kill them, her eyes slipping as she grew more and more tired-

"I am warning you of my presence."

Juno screamed, grabbing the heavy book and whipping it around to hit whoever was behind her. Castiel reached out, grabbing the book with surprising strength and stopping her from bashing him across the face. He looked at her in confusion, clearly not understanding why he was being assaulted by a book. Violet burst into the room, her gun drawn and on high alert.

"What the hell, Castiel?" Juno cried, trying to calm the wild beating of her heart. He took the book from her gingerly, laying it on the bed she had been on. Violet had lowered her gun, glaring at the angel as well.

"You asked I warn you of my presence last time. I was doing as you asked." He said, still confused by both of the women's actions.

"That is not... you did a horrible job." Juno stuttered, still trying to recover.

Castiel frowned and for a moment Juno thought he actually looked hurt. He lifted his gaze, studying Violet for a second before nodding to her. "Hello, Violet."

Her sister gave the angel an odd look, feeling a bit odd for being singled out by him. "Um... hi." She mumbled, glancing at her sister. "Can we... help you with something?"

"Yes." Castiel said, straightening a bit and getting down to business. "I am here to bring Juno to Dean."

Juno opened her mouth to ask why, but Castiel's fingers were on her forehead and she felt a little twist in her stomach before she was in a shitty little motel room. She stumbled back, nearly falling into Dean, who quickly caught her and helped her up. "You want to warn me about something, warn me about zapping me to God knows where!" She snapped, glaring at Castiel. He gave that innocent, confused look again.

"My apologies."

"What the hell am I doing here?" She muttered, looking at the brothers. "I thought you were hunting some witch."

"Who is apparently trying to raise some super demon." Dean grumbled, folding his arms across his chest and glaring at Castiel. "Its a seal and apparently, the little winged monkey's here want to smite this whole town to make sure it doesn't happen."

Juno froze, looking over at Castiel in horror. "What?" She hissed, watching the angel lift his chin and meet her eyes, unashamed. "You can't be serious?"

"We are not going to, if the three of you can stop the witch before she raises Samhain." Castiel said, his blue eyes flickering between the three. "It is why you are here. You can help."

"She isn't ready for this." Dean said immediately, setting Juno off. She opened her mouth to argue, but he held his hand up, rounding on her. "Look, you've been doing good, alright? I'll give you that. You're smart and you learn quick. But this demon is big time, beyond what your ready for-"

"When am I going to be ready, Dean?" She muttered, rolling her eyes and seating herself on the bed. "This is a seal, this is what I was brought back for."

"She stays." Castiel said, his voice firm and absolute. Dean looked at the angel in anger, but he gave Dean one of his icy, hard looks. "She can be useful."

Dean looked like he wanted to argue further with Castiel, but suddenly the angel turned his head, his eyes squinting as though he was listening for something. "Your sister is screaming very... obscene things at me."

"Go tell her where I am. Or she's gonna rip your head off next time she see's you." Juno mumbled, watching the angel tilt his head curiously.

"Violet is very strong, but I doubt she could rip my head off. I would stop her before she had the chance."

Juno stared at the angel, trying to decide if he was serious or not. But as he stared back at her blankly, innocently, she realized he was. "Um... figuratively." She said slowly, shaking her head. "Just go."

The angel disappeared, leaving the three alone in the crappy motel room. "He's just a bundle of fun." Dean grumbled, rubbing his face and sitting down on the other bed. "This is a bad idea."

Juno suddenly couldn't take any more of his knock downs. Her stomach was in knots and her head was pounding from Castiel's little teleport and she suddenly just couldn't take it. "I'm here, Dean! Fucking deal with it!" She cried, drawing a surprised look from him. Since 1973, the both of them had actually been on friendly terms and their fighting had gone down quite a bit. "How many times do you have to hear that I was brought back to help with this crap too?"

"You think this is some game-"

"I KNOW ITS NOT! God, dammit Dean! Do you think I'm stupid? Do you think between nearly getting my heart ripped out by my _mother _and watching your grandparents die, I don't get what is at stake here?" She was shaking now, her voice rising and her cheeks turning that bright red she hated so much. "I understand that I could die. But I have a chance to stop millions of innocent deaths. I'm willing to take the risk. I trained like you wanted, I did my research like you wanted. I'm helping!"

"She should help." Sam said, drawing a deadly glare from his brother. "If Castiel thinks she can help in stopping a city from being wiped out, she should help."

Dean watched the two of them with cold, angry eyes as a tension filled silence filled the room. Sam looked uncomfortable, not sure what to do to defuse the situation. He'd never seen Dean so worked up and concerned for someone like he was Juno. He could understand being protective of the redhead. She was small, thin and after everything she had discovered about her family, her murder she was still so... innocent. She wanted to save people and was willing to sacrifice herself for the greater good. She was a genuinely _good_ person. But even Sam could recognize that if an angel said she could be helpful in stopping this demon and stopping them from smiting a city, he should take the help. But Dean was still refusing.

"You do everything Sam and I say." Dean said, his voice grave and firm. He was still shaking with anger, but he could see that he had lost this fight. Juno didn't give the usually smug look she gave when winning something against Dean, just pursed her lips and nodded.

"So... so what exactly is going on?"

* * *

The first thing Juno heard as they slowly snuck into the basement was the chanting. She didn't understand it, but it sent chills down her spine. The next thing she saw was the young girl struggling against the ropes that held her up, a cloth covering her mouth. After a couple moments, the chanting stopped and a tall, long haired man walked slowly toward the girl, a knife and cup in his hands. He trailed the knife along the blonde's neck, down her chest. It reminded Juno of what Yellow-Eyes had done to her at the Campbell house, but she quickly tried to think of something else. That would lead to thinking of what had happened to the demons hand and what exactly had caused it and Juno had been very good at ignoring what had happened with that.

She shook her head, trying to clear her mind and stay focused. After Dean's signal they revealed themselves, Sam putting three bullets in the teacher before he could do anything more. His body arched, falling backwards to the ground, dark red blood marring his clean white shirt. Sam checked his pulse, confirming he was dead as Dean cut the girl down.

"Thank you!" The girl cried, ripping her the cloth around her mouth away. "He was going to kill me. Ugh, that sick son of a bitch." She glared down at her art teacher, clearly hysterical and upset as she looked up at the three of them. "I mean, did you see what he was doing? Did you hear him?" She paused, looking back down at the dead man with a sneer on her face. "How sloppy his incantation was?" Juno felt a shiver run up her spine as the girl smirked at them. Dean and Sam were both going for their guns, and Juno quickly did the same. "My brother always was a bit dim." She muttered before flinging the both of them back with a few words in Latin. But when Juno landed on the floor, she felt pain in her stomach, building and tearing at her. She could hear Dean and Sam writhing on the floor as well, clearly in the same pain she was.

"He was going to make me the final sacrifice. But now, that honor goes to him." She smiled, glaring down at her brother before looking back at the three. "This spellworks a two-man job, you understand? So for 600 years, I had to deal with that pompous son of a bitch. Planning, preparing... unbearable." She leaned down, picking up the knife and cup from the floor. "The whole time I wanted to rip his face off. And you get him with a gun." She chuckled, spilling some of the blood into the cup. "Oh, I love that. You know, back in the day, this was the one night you kept your children inside. Well, tonight, you'll all see what Halloween really is."

She set the cup on the wooden table her brother had been just a little while ago, beginning the chant where her brother had left off. As she did, Sam began to pull himself slowly toward where her brother lay, pressing his palm into the pool of blood and to Juno's horror, smeared it across his face.

"What... what are you doing?" Dean groaned, looking at his brother like he was crazy.

"Just follow my lead." Sam whispered, pressing the bloody hand to Dean and Juno's face. She nearly threw up as the hot liquid dripped down her cheeks. She held it in, trying to breath as little as she could through her nose as not to smell it all over her. Sam lay back, going limp and Dean followed suit. She sighed, leaning back to and trying to keep still despite the pain in her stomach.

Suddenly, as the witch ended her chanting, the floor cracked open, a mass of black smoke pouring out. As it did, the nausea and pain in Juno's head exploded, causing her to give a cry of pain. She bit down on her lip, trying to keep quiet as she curled into a ball and shaking. It wouldn't stop, wouldn't ease. It was so much worse than Azazel or even when her mother had her hand in her chest. Dean looked at her in alarm, reaching out and grabbing her arm and trying to pull it away from her head. "You gotta keep quiet. Just a couple minutes. Keep quiet." He whispered, going back to playing dead. She followed suit best she could, but the pain was so overwhelming she knew she couldn't look all that convincing.

She heard voices, but they were background noise against the pounding of her heart in her ears as she fought off the pain. When something stepped closer to her, it threatened to overwhelm her and she fought with everything she had to keep quiet and lie still before the demon brushed past her and walked out the door.

As soon as the door clicked close, Dean was up and next to Juno. She let out a loud groan, whimpering as he moved her arms away from her head. "Juno, what's wrong?" Dean asked, brushing her hair away from her face and trying to hold her still. Sam was hovering over the two, clearly just as concerned as his brother. "Juno, talk to me-"

She suddenly let out a shuddered breath, her body going lax on the floor. She was still shaking, clearly weakened by whatever had just happened. "I don't know." She gritted out, the pain slowly subsiding from her body. "As soon as it was here... everything just hurt."

Dean shared a worried look with his brother, gently pulling her up. He was struck again by how small she was, curled up into a tiny ball like she had been. She was like a small bird, thin and light and quick. It only served to remind him how wrong she was for all of this. "You felt the same thing around Samuel after Azazel possessed him, didn't you?" He asked, remembering her odd behavior after saving the girl, the way she watched Samuel cautiously and asked about what was wrong with the old man.

Juno bit her lip, clearly fearful of this whole affair. But she nodded, rubbing her face tiredly. "What is happening?" She groaned, reaching up to rub her face but she made a disgusted noise when she saw blood on her fingers. Dean quickly handed her a cloth, watching her wipe the blood away.

"It's like a demon alert." Dean muttered, taking the cloth and wiping away the blood on his own face. Juno looked up at him, suddenly scared. Which stuck him as almost funny. The girl wasn't scared to go charging in after demons and ghosts with them, but she was scared of what she could do?

"I never felt this when the demon murdered me." She said, looking between the two of them. "How... how can I now?"

Dean and Sam shared a confused look, clearly not having an answer for her either. "We'll figure it out." Sam assured her, reaching down and helping her up. Dean held his hands out, making sure she didn't drop or something, but she seemed fine. "But right now, we gotta stop Samhain."

Juno nodded, though she was obviously still troubled. Dean couldn't say he wasn't either. He remembered what had happened to Yellow-Eyes when he had gotten handsy with her, the way his flesh suddenly burned and blistered. They hadn't had time to discuss what happened since getting back, but Dean couldn't say it hadn't worried him. Had Castiel known about her powers? Was that why he had brought the girl back? Brought her to help now?

Dean filed that away until later, quickly filing after Juno and Sam toward the Impala. "So where do we find this mook?" Dean asked, heading across the street toward his car. He kept an eye on Juno, but other than the upset look on her face, she didn't look to bad.

"Where would you go if you wanted to raise all the dark forces of the night?" Sam said, getting into the passengers side.

"Cemetery." Juno answered immediately. The girl was such a know it all sometimes, Dean wondered what she had been like in high school and college. He could picture her in a classroom, practically jumping up and down to answer the teachers questions. They took of down the street, driving as fast as they could toward the nearest cemetery. He saw Juno in the backseat, her head back and her eyes closed as she tried to steady herself. He wanted her to stay behind, now more than ever. But he knew that was a lost cause. He knew the girl would never agree to it and short of locking her in the trunk, he didn't know how else to stop her. And he would never lock her up in the trunk... he was sure Violet would murder him for it.

"So this is a pretty powerful demon, huh?" Sam said suddenly, looking at his brother nervously.

"Yeah."

"Might take more than the usual weapons."

There was a pause and Juno opened her eyes curiously, watching the two brothers exchange looks. Dean shook his head suddenly, looking away. "Sam, no. You're not using your psychic whatever."

"But-"

"Don't even think about it." Dean growled, glaring at his brother. Juno could put together what they were talking about after Yellow-Eyes had gone on his speech at the Campbell house. She didn't know what Sam could do, but since whatever it was came from a demon, she sure as hell didn't like it. Her and Dean didn't agree on much, but they did on this. "Ruby's knife is enough."

"Why?"

"Because the angel said so, for one." Dean pointed out.

"Castiel pretty much threatened you." Juno pointed out, surprising both of them. Sam glanced at her, looking slightly abashed at the fact that she knew about him, but he continued on.

"I thought you said they were a bunch of fanatics."

"Well they happen to be right about this." Dean said, staring out at the road, his hands tightening on the wheel. Juno could see him getting worked up, angry. It was slightly nice to have it directed at someone other than her.

"I don't know, Dean." Sam sighed. "It doesn't seem like they're right about much."

"Look, forget the angels, okay?" Dean snapped, glancing at his brother. "You said yourself, these powers... it's like playing with fire." Dean lifted the knife up, holding it out for Sam to take. He looked at it reluctantly, but after a 'please' from Dean he took it. They remained in silence the rest of the ride. The pain and nausea was still there, like of like background noise. She could feel it growing little by little as they got closer to the cemetery. She took long, deep breathes trying to concentrate on the problem at hand. They had to kill the demon, kill the demon, kill the demon...

She seemed to have the feeling under wraps by the time they got to the cemetery, taking off, guns cocked and trying to find wherever the demon went. They heard screams off in the distance and took off after that. They found a group of kids in various costumes rattling the bars of the mausoleum and crying for help. "Help them." Sam ordered.

"Dude, you're not going off alone." Dean snapped, quickly trying to open the lock.

"Just do it!"

Sam took off and Dean gave a growl of frustration before he began ordering the kids back. Juno backed up as well, watching Dean take out his gun, take aim and shoot the lock open. "Come on, come on, come on!" Dean said, waving his hands and ordering the kids out. Juno and him pushed past the kids, the gun heavy in her hands as they flooded out, leaving them alone with a bunch of rattling graves. Juno felt the familiar trickle of fear, her hair standing on end before she pushed it down. She had gotten good at staving off her fear. Better than she ever had been before she died.

A stone fell to the floor, crumbling as a man slowly began crawling back. Dean shoved Juno behind him, holding her there despite the fact that the thing was crawling out at a snail pace. Another grave broke, a man crawling out and joining the second. Dean slowly slid his pack off, grabbing a couple of stakes and handing the other to Juno. She took it, facing the creatures. "Bring it, stinky." Dean grumbled.

The first one lunged, but it's movements were sloppy and jerky, like it didn't quite have control of it's body. Dean disposed of it quickly, while Juno went for the other. It growled at her, reaching for her with clawed hands. She kicked it back, narrowly getting grabbed by it. It stumbled back and Juno bashed it across the face with the stake, sending it falling to the floor. She lifted the stake, bringing it down with all the strength she could muster and pinning it through the heart to the ground. She was panting by the time it was done, but she smiled at the dead thing proudly, looking over at Dean with a wide smile. "I told you!" She cried, watching him give her a slightly amused look. "I told you I was-"

She was cut off as a women materialized just behind Dean, her smile quickly vanishing. He seemed to realize something was wrong, because he quickly grabbed the third stake, whipping around and plunging it through the women's chest. But she vanished, materializing just behind him. Ghost. Juno backed up, searching for anything iron but before she could the ghost flung her and Dean across the room. Juno felt her forehead catch on the concrete, causing her head to ache but it was no where near as bad as when she had been flung by the witnesses. Juno recovered quickly, looking around for the ghost but finding it had disappeared.

Dean was standing now, quickly coming to her side and lifting her head to look at him. "Shit." He mumbled, touching around the area that hurt gingerly. She hissed, lifting her hand and revealing blood.

"Crap." She grumbled, brushing her hand across her forehead as the blood dripped down. "I'm fine." She assured him, shoving his hand away. "We gotta find Sam."

Dean hesitated for just a moment but nodded, grabbing his bad. "Zombie-ghost orgy. We're torching everyone."

He quickly gathered their things, ordering her back so he could set the two dead bodies and the rest of the place on fire. It went up in flames fairly quickly and they watched the red flicker for a moment before Dean grabbed her arm, pulling her toward where Sam had run off.

Sam was standing with his arm outstretched toward Samhain, his face scrunched in concentration when they found him. Juno felt an odd swirl of nausea, going from feeling horrible to okay as Sam did whatever he was with his powers. It was making her dizzy and she stumbled a bit, Dean catching her. She quickly pulled away, walking down the hallway and standing just behind Samhain and Sam. "Stop it, Sam!" She cried, causing him to lose his concentration. The nausea snapped back into place at full force, causing her to fall to her knees in pain.

"Juno!" She heard Dean cry and she looked up, seeing Sam on his knees, blood pouring from his nose and Samhain turning, his icy blue eyes falling on her. He waved his hand, sending Dean flying back and crashing into the wall before the demon was on her, lifting her from the ground by her neck and shoving her into the wall. She gasped, feeling the cold concrete of the wall dig into her back as she struggled.

"Little bitch, you smell just like your whore mother." Samhain growled, his voice a deep rasp that sent chills down her spine. He tightened his grip on her neck, shoving her harder into the wall. She cried out, reaching blindly before she found his face, pushing against it. Anything to get free, to stop from suffocating. She clawed at him, her fingers scraping against his cheek before-

Samhain gave a cry suddenly, dropping her to the ground. She gave a loud gasp for air, her vision clearing as she saw Samhain stumbled back, his face bubbling and hissing where she had clawed at him. Juno stared in fascination, watching it spread across his face, down his neck.

She had done that. She had done that...

She moved forward, not even sure what she was doing, before pressing her hands against his face and she felt the skin bubble and smoke under her hand. Samhain gave a high pitched cry, his knees giving out. She kept her hands on his face, watching his back arch, the veins beneath his skin begin to glow, spreading through his whole body.

He gave one last scream before it trailed off into a sort of gurgling and he fell back, his body twitching before finally becoming still. Juno stared down at him, slightly fascinated, before everything went black.

* * *

_I'm sorry, my love. _

_I'm so, so sorry. _

_I love you. _

_I will always love you._

_... Love... you..._

Juno gasped, bolting awake. She saw Castiel standing above her, watching her with his head tilted to the side curiously before someone threw their arms around her. "Dammit, J." She heard them whisper and she knew from the voice, the smell of cherry blossom perfume that it was Violet. She hissed, the pain suddenly hitting her. Violet pulled back, wincing and quickly apologizing. "I'm sorry."

Her whole body ached, like she had been hit by a 14 wheeler. She groaned, falling back against the bed of Sam and Dean's crappy motel room. The brothers were hovering just behind Castiel, both looking worried as she rubbed her face. "What... what happened?"

She watched Dean, Sam and Castiel exchange looks, clearly not sure what to say. She tried to recall what happened, recalling putting down the zombie... then Sam using his powers and then...

She leaned up quickly, making her whole world spin but she didn't care. She looked up at Castiel, panic rising. "What... what happened to Samhain? What did... did I-"

"Wow, calm down." Dean said, moving past the angel and laying a hand on her shoulder. He was surprisingly gentle with her, but she didn't have time to dwell on it. She was still staring at Castiel expectantly, but he wouldn't meet her gaze.

"Azazel said I wasn't one of his psychic kids. I can't... I don't have any kind of..." She couldn't even say the word. Powers. It was to much. Just to much. She couldn't take it if she had demon blood in her. She felt disgusting, like there was a disease just under her skin, eating away at her.

"We... are not sure what you did to either of the demons." Castiel said slowly, looking just as confused as they were. "But we do know it has nothing to do with what Azazel did to Sam and the other children. It is not demonic in nature." Juno felt the tiniest bit of relief.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Violet snapped, rounding on the angel. He looked slightly surprised by her anger, leaning back a bit. "You're a fucking angel. Aren't you and your God supposed to be all knowing?"

Castiel actually looked a bit hurt, surprising Juno. He looked away from her sisters anger, a frown on his face. "I am sorry. I will look into it." He paused, looking down at Violet for a couple seconds before straightening. "I am sorry."

He was gone in a flutter of wings, leaving the four of them alone. "God," Violet growled, clearly still angry. "Does he always do that?"

"Pretty much." Dean sighed, seating himself on the edge of his own bed, rubbing his face. He glanced up, watching Juno sit quietly, her face pale and unsure. She was studying her shaking hands, flipping them back and forth like something was going to happen any second. "Look, we'll figure this out." Dean assured her, watching her clench her hands and pull them closer to her. "You heard him. It doesn't have anything to do with demons. That's something."

He saw Sam roll his eyes from the side, clearly taking the comment to heart. He hadn't meant it like that, but it was true. It was a relief that Juno wasn't another pawn in some demons game. Well... at least more than she already was. Demons had already manipulated and destroyed parts of her life, but at least they hadn't cursed her with these fucked up powers like they had Sam.

"Yeah, I guess." Juno whispered, clearly still upset. Dean found himself wanting to comfort her, but what did you say to something like this?

"Some people have powers." Sam piped up, clearly getting over his brothers insult and wanting to help her. "Psychics, telepaths."

"So you've seen... this before." She asked, lifting her hands and looking towards Sam. He frowned, glancing at his brother before looking down. "Right."

"Juno-" Violet whispered, reaching out but she pulled away, laying down on the bed and turning away from them.

"I'm tired." She whispered, closing her eyes. Violet sighed, looking toward the brothers helplessly.

But neither of them knew what to do.


	8. Chapter 8

**So, thank you to those of you who took the time to review, favorite and follow. It means the world to me! **

**This chapter was hard to write. Mainly because I don't really like Anna. I always found her kind of annoying and I didn't know how to make Juno interact with her. I'm not sure I wrote her very well, either. Let me know what you think. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Juno and Violet. :)**

Juno didn't talk much one the way home. She just stared out the window, far away and thinking about whatever it was that was happening to her. Dean, not for the first time in the last few days, felt extremely worried for the girl. Not only because of her weird power thing, but because of how she was taking it. Juno had dealt with being brought back from the dead and monsters and demons and angels and all the other things out there fairly well for someone from a cookie cutter life before any of this. She had freaked out a little, of course, but she had sucked it up after and took the punches after that. But this seemed to be to much for her.

Violet was just as worried, taking to hovering and watching over her sister every second. She didn't seem to know what to do about the powers, but she could get Juno food, clean up after her and do whatever else her sister needed. Violet had even taken to cleaning up after them at the hotel room, folding their clothes neatly in their packs. Dean found it a little weird that Violet had been handling his underwear, but the women was dealing with all of this in her own way and Dean wasn't going to knock it.

As soon as they pulled into Bobby's, Juno was out the car and heading into the house without a second glance. Violet watched her go, looking torn between following after her and letting her go. She finally decided, turning with a sigh to grab their bags from the trunk and then following the boys into the house. Bobby was inside, looking a bit confused. "What is wrong with the kid?" He asked, looking up the stairs where Juno had gone.

"Long story." Dean muttered, throwing his bag in the corner. "Got anything to eat?"

Bobby seemed unhappy with the answer, but the old man wasn't one to push. "In the kitchen. Violet took it upon herself to get some more food."

Violet shrugged sheepishly, giving them a slightly defensive look. "Sue me for getting you more than spaghettio's and instant dinners." She grumbled and Dean watched in amusement as she began to fold up a spare blanket Bobby had left on the couch. There were worse things to do when you were stressed. And Bobby's house did look damn good now that the oldest Monroe sister had come to stay with them.

Violet cooked a meal that night, which was just as good as her sisters. Dean knew she was cooking something other than the instant crap just so her sister would get something to eat, but he sure as hell didn't mind. Violet went upstairs to get Juno after it was all done, but came back moments later saying she was 'tired'. Dean looked upstairs worriedly as he chewed on hamburger absentmindedly. Juno had eaten a couple times in the last couple days, but it had mostly been some chips from the vending machine. Violet put some of it aside for her in the fridge, but didn't bother her sister further. "She needs time when she gets like this." She explained to Bobby later, shrugging. "It's like when she got her first C on a test."

Dean snorted, easily picturing the small redhead going nuts over the something other than an A. He'd seen how worked up she got when she recited the exorcisms _almost_ right.

They went through the rest of the night doing their own activities. Sam went off to read some book, Violet went online researching something, and Dean went to looking over his car. After a couple hours they all headed to bed, Violet taking the other spare bedroom, Dean the couch and Sam the floor. Sam asked if they should check on Juno before, but Violet shook her head and told them to leave her alone. Dean didn't like it, but she knew better than any of them.

Soon after falling asleep, Dean was awoken by the sound of footsteps and he slowly opened his eyes, seeing a flash of red hair before the front door opened and shut. He leaned up, rubbing his face and debating whether to go after her. Going after her won.

She was sitting on the hood of his Impala, her knees tucked under her chin as she stared up at the sky. Her pale skin was almost glowing in the moonlight, her red hair falling around her in messy curls.

"Hey."

She glanced at him but didn't say anything. He hopped onto the hood, sitting next to her. It reminded him of all the times he and Sam stopped for a beer to watch the stars after a particularly hard case. He should have grabbed a beer... would have made this a lot less awkward. He didn't know how to do emotional people... and he certainly didn't know how to do emotional girls. At least Juno didn't look like she had been crying.

"So... um..."

"Why did you go to Hell?"

He froze, turning to look at her. She was staring at him expectantly, her face an emotionless mask. That... wasn't what he had expected. He knew it would come up eventually, how could it not? In fact, he was surprised it hadn't come up sooner with how curious and probing Juno could be.

"Uh... just... I made a deal." He explained, looking out at the hundreds of cars in the lot.

"With a demon? Why?"

"Sam died." She quieted and he looked over at her, curious to what she was thinking. She seemed a bit surprised, but didn't say anything. "One of the other psychic kids knifed him in the back. Made a deal for a year and Sam got his life back. Got chewed up by some Hell hounds."

She nodded, staying quiet for a little while longer. The crickets were chirping, creating a calming melody that Dean always associated with Bobby's. He listened to it for a little while longer until Juno spoke up again. "Do you think I was in Hell?"

"No." He said it so quickly that she turned to him in surprise. "You would remember."

She studied him, frowning suddenly. "You said... you said you didn't remember."

He sighed, realizing he had slipped up. Sam had all but told him he knew he remembered Hell and he forgot that Juno didn't know. He could see her already worrying about him, even after everything she had been through and how upset she was. Sometimes it was insane how much she cared for other people. Dean couldn't remember meeting anyone quite like her.

"Are you... do you want to talk about it?" She asked, shifting uncomfortably.

"You wanna talk about Samhain?"

They stared at each other, sizing the other up before she looked away and shook her head. "Nothing to really talk about." She mumbled, shrugging. "None of us know... what I am."

Dean sighed, studying her profile for a moment. "It'll be alright, Juno."

"Will it?" She asked, turning to give him an incredulous look. "You guys don't know what it is... an _angel _doesn't know what is going on. That's kind of bad." She bit her lip, turning away.

"Could be worse."

"Really?" Juno snapped, that flare of anger sparking in her blue eyes. "I'm supposed to be dead. What... what is the rest of my life going to be? Lets say we stop the apocalypse. What do I do after that? Demons murdered me, I'm assuming, because of what I could do. So I'm going to be spending the rest of my life dodging and running from them." She was on a roll now, the words spilling from her mouth in an angry flow. "I wanted to be a surgeon. I wanted to save lives. And I wanted a husband and kids and all that stupid picket fence crap. And now... its going to be crappy motel rooms and shitty diners."

She looked away, rubbing her cheeks as tears started to spill. He'd only seen Juno cry once before and he was always under the impression she wasn't much of a crier. He wasn't sure what to do as she sniffed, her face turned away from him.

"It's uh... not all that bad." Dean mumbled, shrugging and looking up at the stars. "As someone who's lived like that most of their life."

"It's not what I wanted." She sniffed, her voice wavering a bit. Dean felt a stab of pain as he watched her, hating how upset she was. He couldn't say he blamed her. No matter how much he tried to amp up this lifestyle, he knew it would never compare to the life she was describing.

"Juno, listen." He sighed, turning toward her. She sniffed again, wiping at her eyes and facing him. "Help with the apocalypse like the angels want. Help us stop it and Bobby and I will get you and Violet some papers, set you up to go back to college. You can't go back to your old friends and stuff, but we'll make sure you get back to that life. Make sure your protected. You're not gonna be stuck in this, alright? I'll make sure of it."

"You could do that?" She asked softly, a bit of hope slipping into her voice. It made Dean feel a little bit better, seeing her happier.

"Yeah. Bobby's got a guy." He shrugged like it was nothing. Juno looked even more hopeful, biting her lip and thinking this over. She finally smiled, leaning over and pressing a surprising kiss to his cheek before sliding off the hood of the car. He blinked, to shocked by the show of affection to move.

"Thank you."

Dean and Sam took off for a case a couple days later, but by then Juno was almost back to her old self and Dean felt a bit better about leaving her. Dean's promise seemed to drive her back to getting the job done, motivating her to study lore and have Violet teach her hand to hand during the few days they were gone. Bobby had left a day or so after Dean and Sam, but left her a large stack of books as recommendations. She got calls from Dean at least once a day, keeping her updated on the wishing well case and then this girl who talked to angels. The whole case made her nervous, especially considering it was this Ruby demon that had told them about it. Dean assured her that it was legit and the girl needed protected, but she still didn't like it.

And she especially didn't like it when this demon Ruby came back with them to Bobby's to protect Anna. She felt the now familiar wave of nausea and headache that signal a demon before Ruby even stepped foot into Bobby's. She nearly gave Violet a heart attack when she shot out of her chair and grabbed the shot gun from Bobby's desk. "What the hell, J?" Violet cried, just as Dean, Sam, a tall thin, redhead and a dark haired girl in a leather jacket came into the house, looking frazzled and tired. Dean gave her and the gun a shocked look, but quickly seemed to realize what was setting her off because he moved in front of the girls, shaking his head and grabbing the gun from her.

"Calm down, killer." He said, setting the gun back on the desk as Juno glared between the two girls. "It's cool."

"One of them is a-"

"I know." Dean said, turning and gesturing toward the dark haired girl. "Meet Ruby."

Juno frowned, glaring at the demon as it studied her with a guarded look. "You brought a demon here?" Violet muttered, looking between the brothers in disbelief. "Seriously?"

"She's a... useful demon." Dean said, clearly skirting using the term friend for the demon. Violet made a sound of disbelief, shaking her head. Ruby frowned at him, rolling her eyes. "And uh, this is Anna."

Juno lit up at the red heads name, giving a much kinder look to the young girl. "The angel radio girl, right?"

Anna gave a kind smile, nodding. "And you're Juno Monroe. They talk about you."

Juno looked a bit confused about how to deal with that, but she smiled back at the nervous girl anyway. "So what happened? Why did you come here?"

"Had some problems with the angels and demons." Sam explained, dropping his bag and looking toward Juno. "We brought her to keep her safe. Couldn't think of any place better than the panic room. You wanna take her down?"

Dean nodded, guiding Anna down toward the iron room. Juno watched Ruby follow wearily and she found herself volunteering to go with Dean. She hated the pain the demon's presence caused her, but she didn't want the demon alone with the two, even if Dean said she was helping. Ruby seemed to figure out what she was thinking because she rolled her eyes and gave a mocking little laugh.

Dean jerked the thick, iron door open, allowing Anna to go in first. She looked around the place in amazement, studying the desk, bed, and guns along the walls before taking a seat and looking over at Dean. Ruby hung back, looking at the panic room wearily. "Iron walls drenched in salt." Dean said, patting the solid iron. "Demon's can't even touch the joint."

"Which I find racist, by the way." Ruby piped up, speaking for the first time. Juno snorted, turning to give the demon a smirk.

"Write your congressman." Dean muttered, earning a snotty look from the demon before she reaching into her jacket and threw two small bags at Dean. He caught them, studying them for a moment before raising an eyebrow at her. "Hex-bags?"

"Extra-crunchy. Hide us from angels, demons, all comers."

Dean looked a bit uncertain before he surprised Juno by saying, "Thanks, Ruby." He actually sounded like he meant it, which surprised her even more. They studied each other for a moment before Dean nodded at her and went to Anna, handing it over. "Don't loose this."

"So what's playing on angel radio?" Juno asked, seating herself on the dingy bed across from Anna. "Anything useful?"

"It's quiet." She said, studying the hex bag before looking up at her. "Dead silence."

"Good." Dean said, frowning. "That's not troubling at all."

"We're in trouble, huh?" Anna sighed, looking at Dean in worry. "You guys are scared?"

Dean looked over at Ruby and Juno and Juno knew that he _was _just a bit fearful. He hid it so well, but after spending the last two months with him, Juno was beginning to be able to read him. But he put on a smirk for Anna, shrugging. "Nah."

Sam called from above and Dean went to Anna, laying his hand on her arm. "Stay here, okay?"

He was gentle with the girl and for some reason Juno felt a moment of irritation as she watched him with her. She didn't understand why. Dean had been kind to her when she was upset like that too. He was just being a good guy to the clearly upset girl. He turned away from her quickly, signaling for Juno to follow after him. He paused in front of Ruby, giving her a stern look. "Keep an eye on her, okay?"

Juno almost argued with him, but she thought better of it. If Dean of all people was suddenly trusting the demon he had once hated, something had obviously happened. And that was good enough for her.

"Where's Bobby?" Sam asked as soon as Juno and Dean returned.

"The Dominican." Violet said, shrugging. "He said if you two break anything, you buy it."

"He's working a job?"

"God, I hope so." Dean muttered, heading toward the living room with them. "Otherwise, he's at Hedonism in a banana hammock and a trucker cap."

Juno snorted, watching Sam wince and shake his head. "Now that's seared in my brain." He grumbled.

"So what did you find on Anna?"

"Uh, not much." Sam sighed, opening the file he was holding and revealing Anna's picture and information.

"Why are you looking into her? I thought we were helping her." Violet said, frowning at the file.

"Kind of had the angels come and say she had to die..." Dean said, giving Violet a look. She raised her eyebrows, shocked by this. "So we thought we would."

Violet nodded, accepting this answer and allowing Sam to continue. "Her parents were rich and Amy Milton... a church deacon and a housewife. But there is something here in the report. Turns out this latest psych episode wasn't her first."

"No?"

"When she was 2 1/2, she'd get hysterical any time her dad got close. She was convinced that he wasn't her real daddy."

"Who was? The plumber, hmm?" Dean teased, grinning. "Little snaking the pipes?"

Violet and Juno both frowned at him, clearly disgusted. Sam gave his brother a slightly amused look. "Dude, you're confusing reality and porn again." He commented, causing Juno to make a disgusted noise. "Look, Anna didn't say. Just kept repeating that this real father of hers was mad. Very mad - like wanted-to-kill-her mad."

"That's kind of heavy for a two year old." Violet mumbled, twisting the file to face her and reading over the report. Juno knew she was using her Master's in Psychology to break down the report.

"Well, she saw a kid's shrink, got better and grew up normal."

"Until now." Juno said, looking between the two brothers.

"What's she hiding?" Dean asked, looking down at the happy photo of the girl in the basement.

"Why don't you just ask me to my face?"

All four of them turned to face Anna, clearly upset and Ruby leaning casually against the wall behind her. "Nice job watching her." Juno snapped, watching the demon shrug casually.

"I'm watching her."

"No, you're right, Anna." Sam said, his voice kind. Juno was noticing that between the two brothers, Sam was the 'good cop' type. Always kind and caring and there for you with concern. It helped with the victims on cases. "Is there anything you want to tell us, Anna?"

"About what?"

"The angels said you were guilty of something." Sam said, giving her a stern look. "Why would they say that?"

"You tell me!" Anna cried, becoming more upset. "You tell me why my life has been leveled... why my parents are dead. I don't know."

Juno couldn't say she didn't feel bad for the girl. She might as well be describing Juno and Violet's life. Juno could see that Violet was thinking the same thing, giving Anna the same sympathetic look.

"I swear. I would give anything to know." Anna said, looking between the brothers. Sam nodded, looking back and Dean and sharing a look.

"Okay. Then let's find out."

"How?"

* * *

"I like her."

Juno glanced at her sister, who was studying the blind psychic as she went over to introduce herself to Anna. After the psychic had introduced herself to the sisters she had promptly grabbed Sam's ass and called him out on looking at her chest. That was enough for Violet. And though the white eyes were a little eerie, Juno couldn't say she didn't like the women too.

They followed Pamela into the panic room, listening to her explain what she was going to do to Anna as she laid her back onto the bed. "Now, I'm going to count down from five to zero." Pamela said, her voice soothing and calm. Juno took a seat next to Dean, watching the whole thing with fascination. She had seen a psychic when Violet had taken her to the circus at 10, but she had been cheesy and over dramatic, so watching a real psychic was rather exciting. So far it looked like she was more of a hypnotist, but she wasn't trying to judge just yet. "When we're at zero, you'll be in a deep state of hypnosis. As I count down, just go deeper and deeper, okay? 5...4...3...2...1. Deep sleep." She reached out, covering the girls eyes softly. "Every muscle calm and relaxed. Can you hear me?"

"I can hear you." Anna whispered, her voice monotone and emotionless.

"Now, Anna, tell me... how can you hear the angels? How did you work that spell?"

"I don't know. I just did."

Pamela frowned, but went on. "Your father... what is his name?"

"Rich Milton."

"All right." Pamela whispered. "But I want you to look further back... when you were very young, just a couple of years old."

"I don't want to." Anna said, her voice rising a bit.

"It'll be okay." Pamela assured her. "Anna, just one look. That's all we need."

Anna began to twitch, her head whipping back and forth as she grew more upset. "No."

"What's your dad's name?" Pamela pushed, leaning closer to the distressed women. "Your real dad. Why is he angry at you?"

"No. NO!" Anna cried, moving more and more. "NO!" She screamed, her back arching as she cried and fell back onto the bed. Pamela was trying to calm her, but Anna was to distressed. Violet stood now, looking concerned as the girl continued to scream. "He's gonna kill me!"

"Anna, your safe." Pamela assured, but Anna sat up fully, screaming again as a light flared, blinding Juno and the others. Sparks fell and Juno covered her head, hearing Pamela trying to sooth Anna as she continued to scream.

Dean was up now, moving toward the girl worriedly. "Anna?"

"Dean, don't." Pamela ordered, still calm and collected, before Anna whipped back, sending Dean flying into the wooden chair. He recovered quickly, looking a bit dazed as he rose from the floor.

"Wake her up, now!" Violet ordered.

"Wake in 1, 2, 3, 4, 5." Anna stilled, slowly beginning to calm down as Pamela leaned over her. "Anna," Pamela said, gently moving her hair away from her face as her eyes fluttered open. "Are you alright?" Anna slowly leaned up, looking dazed but completely calm as she stared down at the psychic.

"Thank you, Pamela. That helped a lot." She studied the psychic, looking and sounding more confident. There was something completely different about her now, her whole demeanor different. "I remember now."

"Remember what?" Violet asked cautiously.

"Who I am."

The four of them exchanged looks, clearly confused. Dean finally spoke up. "I'll bite. Who are you?"

"I'm an angel."

* * *

"Don't be afraid. I'm not like the others."

Ruby gave Anna a sneer, clearly not believing her. "I don't find that very reassuring."

"Neither do I." Pamela said from her seat between Sam and Dean. Juno watched the women pace, not sure what to think of her. She exuded a sudden confidence that she hadn't before, completely different from the nervous girl that had walked into the house.

"So... Castiel, Uriel... they're the ones that came for me?"

"You know them?" Sam asked, looking at Anna curiously.

"We were kind of in the same foxhole." She explained, smiling just a bit.

"So what, they're like your bosses or something?"

"Try the other way around."

Dean raised his eyebrow, studying Anna with new appreciation. Juno felt that sudden flare of irritation again, but she pushed it down. "Look at you."

"Now they want to kill you?" Pamela asked, drawing Anna's attention back to her.

"Orders are orders." She shrugged, clearly not bothered by her old coworkers wanting her dead. "I'm sure I have a death sentence on my head."

"Why?"

"I disobeyed. Which, for us, is about the worst thing you can do. I fell."

"Meaning?" Violet asked, studying the supposed angel. She seemed just as weary as Pamela and Ruby, though Juno wasn't sure why.

"She fell to earth." Pamela answered, surprising Juno. "Became human."

"Wait a minute. I don't understand." Sam mumbled, clearly confused. "So, angels can just become human?"

Anna gave a laugh, looking down at her feet. "Kind of hurts. Try cutting your kidney out with a butter knife. That kind of hurt. I ripped out my grace."

"Come again?" Dean said.

"It's energy. Hacked it out and fell." Anna shrugged, turning and going back to pacing back and forth. "My mother, she couldn't get pregnant. Always called me her little miracle. She had no idea how right she was."

"So you just forgot you were God's little power ranger?"

"The older I got, the longer I was human, yeah."

"I don't think you all appreciate how completely screwed we are." Ruby burst out suddenly, looking at Dean and Sam angrily.

"Ruby's right." Anna muttered, shifting uncomfortably. "Heaven wants me dead."

"And hell just wants her." Ruby said, giving a little sneer. "A flesh-and-blood angel that you can question, torture, that bleeds. Sister," She gave a bitter smile, looking toward Anna, "you're the Stanley Cup. And sooner or later, Heaven or Hell, they're gonna find you."

"I know." Anna said, looking suddenly hopeful. "And that's why I'm going to get it back."

"What?" Juno questioned.

"My grace."

"You can do that?" Dean asked, looking surprised.

"If I can find it."

"So, what, you're just gonna take some divine bong hit and, shazam, you're Roma Downey?"

"Something like that." Anna said, slightly amused.

Dean grinned, leaning up and watching the angel. "Alright. I like this plan. So, where's this grace of yours?"

Now Anna looked a bit sheepish. "Lost track." She muttered. "I was falling about 10,000 miles per hour at the time."

"Wait, you mean falling, like literally?" Sam asked, studying the angel.

"Yes."

"Like the way the human eye can see?" Sam questioned, sitting a little straighter. Juno realized what he was getting at and she smiled, impressed. "Like a comet maybe or a meteor?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Because we could find that." Juno answered excitedly. "Look back nine months from when you were born for any mysterious meteors."

Sam nodded, sharing a smile with the youngest Monroe sister. Dean rolled his eyes, muttering something about 'nerds' under his breath. "Asshole." Juno fired back, quickly getting out of her seat and following after Sam toward the laptop.

It took a while, but they finally found a meteor that matched the part of Ohio that Anna had been born and a meteor at the same time that fell over Kentucky that Sam thought could be Anna's grace. Ruby began to make comments about how hopeless it was narrowing it down to nothing but an entire state and Juno quickly took off, not wanting to listen to the demon bitch. She went off to find Violet, who had been researching miracles and anything that could be Anna's grace.

"Sam and I think Kentucky." She told her sister, leaning over her list to look over anything that could be the fallen angels mojo.

"That helps." Violet muttered, typing some things into the search engine and looking over the list. She paused for a moment, biting her lip before looking over at her younger sister. "You don't actually think Castiel would really murder Anna, do you?"

Juno studied her sister, a bit surprised by the question. "I... I don't know. He's pretty... intense sometimes." She mumbled, thinking of the blue eyed angel. "But I don't think so. I mean... he told Dean he didn't want to smite that town like Uriel did."

Violet mulled over this, chewing her lip and looking back at the screen. "Right." Violet mumbled, looked a bit relieved before her face lit up and she clicked on a link on the screen. "Look at this. In 1985 in Union Kentucky after only six months there was a full grown oak in a field. Locals say it looks almost a century old." She looked over at Juno, who nodded slowly.

"I'll get the others."

* * *

Juno shut the door to the old car, walking slowly toward the large oak. She stared up at it in amazement, marveling in the beauty of it. It was tall and imposing, standing feet above her, the sunlight streaking through the leaves and branches. It was as Anna had described... pure creation and it was beautiful. Juno felt... content here. Safe. It was pure, incredible and peaceful. There was something else too. Juno could feel a sort of tingling in her belly, a sort of warning like the nausea that came with demons. It was faint, but Juno could feel it. Somehow, she knew this was it.

"This is where the grace landed. I can feel it." Anna commented, confirming her feelings.

"You ready to do this?" Dean asked, looking over at the fallen angel worriedly. Anna shifted, clearly uncomfortable.

"Not really." But she moved toward the tree, walking across the uneven ground until they reached the base. She got close to it, gazing at it curiously.

"Anna, what are we even looking for?" Sam asked, looking up at the tree cautiously. Anna didn't answer though, just pressed her hand against the tree softly. She stared up at the bark, waiting or trying to sense something. Finally her shoulders slumped, and she looked suddenly disappointed.

"It doesn't matter." She said sadly, her hand falling. "It's not here. Not anymore. Someone took it." She looked back at them, anger in her blue eyes. Dean exchanged a look with his brother, clearly disappointed. They all headed back into the cars, silent and unsure of what to do. Dean told Violet to follow him to the cabin they had, stating that they would figure out what to do after that.

"What are we supposed to do?" Violet grumbled as they took off after Dean. "The only weapon we had can't find her juice. And somehow I don't think Ruby is enough."

Juno scoffed, putting her feet up on the dash and gazing out the window. "She definitely isn't. She's spent half this time bitching and crying about how we'll never make it."

"Great. Even the demon is scared." Violet mumbled, watching the Impala with a grave look on her face. "Sometimes I still can't believe this is our life now. Stuck between angels and demons. Still sounds like some damn young adult novel."

Juno snorted, looking over at her sister and smiling. "Join the club."

Violet looked over at her, studying her for a moment before looking back out at the road. "Are you okay?" She asked, her voice a bit softer. "Really?"

Juno paused, shrugging and turning away from her sisters concerned face. "I'm better, I guess." She said slowly, plucking at a stray string on her jeans. "I sucked it up after finding out about... everything. I focused on the apocalypse and had a mission. It made it easier. But this," she held up her pale hands, looking at the ordinary, plain fingers, "this was to much, you know? It just pushed me over the edge."

Violet nodded, her brow furrowing as she looked out at the black road. "We'll figure it out." She said, confident and reassuring. Juno remembered when she was small and used to believe Violet whole heartedly when she said something like that. Violet was smart and strong and to the little 8 year old Juno, she was a god. But now, in this fucked up new life, she knew her sister was out of her element. That she had no idea what she was doing. She still appreciated her for trying though.

"Thanks, Vi." Violet smiled at her, shrugging like it was nothing. "Really. Thank you for everything. For giving up your life and just taking off with us. For sticking with me through this."

"Your my baby sister." Violet said, her voice soft and far away. "There was no other option."

* * *

"Alright, we still have the hex bags. I say we head back to the panic room."

"What, forever?"

"I'm just thinking out loud!"

"You call that thinking?"

"Dear God, shut up!" Juno cried, glaring between the demon and Dean. "You too!" She snapped at Dean, stopping him from throwing a triumphant look at Ruby. He glared back at her, but she didn't care. Their bickering wasn't helping the headache Ruby was giving her.

"Anna's grace is gone. You understand?" Ruby cried, her shrill voice grating on Juno's ears. "She can't angel up. She can't protect us. We can't fight heaven and hell! And while Juno can fry the demons, we have no protection against heaven. We can't fight both!"

Dean glared at the demon bitch with loathing, opening his mouth to argue but Anna interrupted him from the side. She had been sitting off to the side since they had gotten to the broken down cabin, staring ahead as if in a trance. "The angels are talking again." She said, her eyes far away as she tried to listen.

"What are they saying?" Violet asked, studying the angel closely.

"It's weird..." She muttered, her face screwing up at she concentrated. "Like a recording. A loop. It says 'Dean Winchester and Juno Monroe give us Anna by midnight or..." She stopped, frowning as she listened.

"Or what?"

She finally looked at the two of them, a troubled look on her pale face. "Or we hurl them to Damnation."

Juno felt a chill run up her spine, panic spreading through her chest. Hell? They would send her to hell for protecting an angel who wanted nothing more than to stay with humans? What kind of game was this? She looked over at Dean, seeing the fear and worry on his own face. They wouldn't do it. They needed them. They couldn't just send them back on a whim.

"Anna," Sam said, his voice calm and collected despite the threat to his brother. "Do you know of any weapon that works on an angel?"

"To what?" Anna asked, clearly confused by the question. "To kill them?" Sam gave her a look, clearly conveying yes. Anna frowned, looking up at him and thinking. "Nothing we could get to. Not right now."

"Okay, wait... wait." Dean said, interrupting the two. "I say we call Bobby back. We get him back from Hedonism."

"What is he gonna tell us that we don't already know?" Violet mumbled, looking grave and pale. The threat was clearly worrying her sister as well.

"I don't know!" Dean snapped and Juno could see the desperation on his face. If Dean was this worried, clearly they were in real danger of being thrown into the Pit. Juno felt her stomach drop, her hands shaking. "We have got to think of something!" He glared at each of them in turn before turning and grabbing his pack. "Try to find something, anything!" He growled, before jerking a rather large book out of his bag and heading outside. Juno looked over at Violet, who was frowning and watching the oldest Winchester as he stormed away. Sam sighed, running a hand through is long hair before sharing a look with Ruby and walking away to follow his brother's lead.

Juno seated herself on one of the rickety old chairs, wrapping her arms around herself and trying to concentrate on anything other than the threat of Hell looming over her head. Violet had followed after Sam, helping him in whatever way she could. Juno knew she should do the same, but she needed a minute.

There had to be some way to get out of this without killing an innocent women. There was no way she would be able to do Hell. And Dean... she remembered the way he looked the other night on the Impala when she brought it up. He was terrified, in so much pain. And despite the deal he had made and the fact that he could be a bit of an ass, Juno knew he didn't deserve to go back to that place.

She took a deep breath, sliding out of the chair and heading outside to help Dean in whatever way she could. She headed outside, the cool night air feeling good. She headed down the small trail toward the light flickering between the trees and trying to find Dean. She caught sight of the Impala, moving around the tree and stopping in her tracks.

Anna was on her tip toes, her lips pressed against Dean's. He leaned into the angel, his large hands wrapping around her tiny waist and pressing her into the Impala before a twig snapped, signaling to Juno's presence and Dean jerked back, looking up at the other redhead.

She felt a sudden flash of overwhelming anger and something else, something she didn't quite understand. She glared at the two, making a noise of disgust as Dean pulled away, giving the youngest Monroe sister an odd look. "God, seriously?" Juno snapped, watching the pale angel give her a sheepish look. "They're threatening to send us to Hell and you're trying to get laid. Great."

"Juno-" Anna called out, stepping toward her and looking apologetic. "That's not-"

"Fuck off, okay?" Juno snapped, turning back toward the house and heading toward the path. She suddenly hated the fallen angel and for a moment she really, truly wanted Castiel and Uriel to find the angel and take her to her death or wherever. She heard someone crashing down the trail after her, loud and heavy.

"Hey!" She heard Dean call, before his large hand wrapped around her arm and jerked her to a stop.

"Get off me!" She snapped, ripping her hand away and glaring up at him.

"What I do on potentially my last night on Earth is none of your business." He hissed, giving her a deadly glare.

"God, you know, I knew you were a pig, but this is a whole new level. They're talking about sending us to _Hell. _You know, that place that scared the shit out of you?"

"I know that! Better than you-"

"Then what are you doing trying to get into the pants of the angel who got us into this mess?" She cried, shaking with the violent anger that was coursing through her veins. She wanted to hit him, punch him. She had never been a particularly violent person, but this was just to much.

"This isn't her fault!"

"Fuck off and just go be a selfish, self-centered bastard." She hissed, shaking her head and stepping away from him. "It's what your best at."

Dean watched her stomp away, her red curls bouncing angrily as she went back into the house. Where the fuck did she get off? He knew what was at stake here and if he wanted to blow off some steam by getting laid, that was his business. He glared after her before turning, heading back toward Anna and the Impala. If he wanted to do this, Juno wasn't going to stop him.

Anna was waiting at the car, a frown on her face and her arms folded across her chest. She looked up at him when he came back, leaning up from the car and studying him. He reached her, grabbing her quickly and kissing her harshly. She gave a noise of surprise, a bit shocked by his actions before she came to and pulled away. "Hey, just..." She pressed her small hands against his chest, pushing him back. "Maybe we... shouldn't."

He looked down at her in disbelief, shaking his head. "I don't give a shit about what Juno thinks. We're both adults-"

"That's the thing." Anna said softly, looking up at him curiously, studying him. "I think you do care."

He looked down at her, his hands slipping from her sides. "What?" He asked, not liking the way she was looking at him. It made him uncomfortable and feel a bit exposed. "I don't-"

"I wonder if they knew... when they pulled her out too." Anna mumbled, a small smile playing on her lips.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Nothing." Anna whispered, gently touching his cheek and smiling. She leaned up, kissing his lips softly before slipping past him. "I'm sorry for putting you in this mess Dean." She walked back up toward the house, leaving him confused and angry. Somehow he didn't think she was talking about the angels and demons this time.

* * *

"Look at that. It's cute when monkey's wear clothes."

Juno jolted, turning toward the deep voice of Uriel and finding the cold, powerful angel standing in front of her. He had a cocky grin on his face, his hands shoved into his coat pockets as he gazed down at her. She looked around, finding Sam, Ruby and Violet gone. "I'm dreaming." She stated before looking back at him. He grinned, impressed.

"Only way we could chat with you. Since your hiding like cowards."

She glared at him, folding her arms and snorting. "Where is your boss, errand boy?"

Uriel gave her a look of loathing before glancing around. "Castiel isn't here." He sneered, his dark eyes flashing. "See, he has a weakness. He likes you and the other monkey. And that sister of yours..." He chuckled, shaking his head. "A particular favorite of his." Juno studied him, trying to see if he was joking. While Castiel was kinder than the heartless Uriel, she wouldn't push it that far. And the comment about her sister... as far as she knew, the two hadn't had much interaction. "Time's up, girl." Uriel muttered, breaking up her thoughts. "We want the girl."

"Get a blow up doll, jackass." She snapped, making Uriel give her a dangerous smile. "She got her grace back, you know."

That made Uriel chuckle and shake his head. "That would be a neat trick, considering..." he reached up, pulling something under his shirt and pulling out a glowing object. "I have it right here."

Juno's bit her lip, her mind racing as she tried to come up with another option to save their asses. _Just give them too her... _She thought for a moment, the image of Dean and Anna kissing flashing through her mind and she felt a burst of anger again. She could do it. Give the girl over and escape from Hell and go on her way.

No. No matter how angry she was at the angel, she couldn't possibly just let her die at the hands of cruel Uriel.

"We can't let hell get their hooks into her." Uriel said, dropping the necklace and letting it fall back against his large chest.

"Then give that back to her. She can juice up and take care of herself against the demons." Juno snapped, watching the angel glare down at her.

"She's committed a serious crime." Uriel said, anger in his voice. "Besides, what do you care? The little slut has been sniffing around Monkey 2." Uriel walked around her, smirking as Juno's jaw clenched. "Give her up and I take her away. You can have him all to yourself."

Juno laughed, staring at the angel in disbelief. "Thanks, but no thanks." She laughed. "I'm just fine without him."

Uriel chuckled now, clearly not believing her, which annoyed Juno for some reason. The bastard couldn't actually think Juno was _jealous _of Anna. Jealousy implied feelings for Dean. Feelings she certainly didn't have. While she may be working her way toward friendship with the man, she would _never _feel _that _way toward him. He was to big of an ass, to cocky and not at all her type.

"Give her to us, girl." Uriel said, looking away from her and walking back around to stand in front of her. "Or-"

"You went through some trouble to get us back, you aren't going to just throw us in the Pit." Juno scoffed, throwing the angel a mocking smile. He glared down at her, his cold eyes studying her.

"Maybe I don't throw you in the Pit." Uriel said, waggling his fingers at her and looking thoughtful. "Maybe I throw big sissy in." Juno froze, staring at him in horror. He smirked now, looking triumphant. "Dean ever talk about what happened down there? The way Alastair sliced into him for _years." _Uriel whispered, his voice harsh and dark. "Cut and sliced and chopped him up. He would hack at him day in and day out, and then put him back together and start all over." Uriel chuckled, the image seeming to amuse him. Juno felt sick and suddenly want to cover her ears and run away. "Now little Violet is big and strong. She's been sliced open before, but do you think she could take that again? Her guts spilling out, blood all over the floor..."

"Stop it!" Juno hissed, her stomach heaving as she shook her head and closed her eyes. "Stop. Please."

"You know how to save her." Uriel whispered, leaning closer to her and playing with a strand of her hair. Juno felt tears prick her eyes, the panic and pain overwhelming her. It was a horrible choice. An innocent girl or her sister. But both her and Uriel already knew who she would choose.

"Fine. Just please... please don't hurt Violet." She begged, a tear slipping down her cheek.

"Where is she, little monkey?"

* * *

The drink sloshed in the metal container as Dean threw back another. He swallowed the whiskey, feeling the familiar sting as it made it's way down his throat. He looked over at Juno, watching her stare out at nothing in particular, her knees tucked under her chest and her foot tapping impatiently on the wood of the chair. She had been quiet all morning, her face paler than usual and jumping at the smallest sounds. She didn't even seem angry anymore about last night.

_You think she can take the torture like you could? And a pretty thing like her in the hands of Alastair? He'd tear her apart... rape her, slice her, rip her flesh right off her bones. Or maybe we take you back down and you can do it yourself..._

Dean closed his eyes, the bile rising in his throat before he took another swig of whiskey. He felt sick, horrible. He looked away from the small redhead, clutching the metal tighter in his hand.

"Bit early for that, isn't it?" Anna commented, sounding both amused and nervous. He gave a soft laugh, shrugging.

"Two A.M. somewhere." He commented, taking another drink.

"You okay?"

"Yeah," He lied. "Of course."

There was a sudden gust of wind, the door banging open to reveal the two angel's. They moved forward swiftly, walking inside the barn in their familiar dramatic fashion. The theatrics of these angels, Dean thought, rising and backing away from them. Sam stepped in front of Anna, while Violet took a protective stance in front of Juno.

"Hello Anna." Castiel greeted her, an only kind look on his face that was out of place considering he was here to kill the poor girl. "It's good to see you."

"How?" Sam demanded, looking between the two of them in confusion. "How did you find us?"

Juno felt sick, shame and anger welling up inside her. Castiel turned his blue eyes on her, answering Sam's question. But to her surprise his gaze flickered to Dean as well. She felt him look at her, but she couldn't meet his gaze. She felt tears prick her eyes and she tried hopelessly to not let them fall.

Sam and Anna turned, looking at the two of them in stunned disbelief. "Why?" Sam demanded, angry and disappointed. Dean looked over at Anna though, ignoring his brother.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. Juno wouldn't even look at the fallen angel, just stared at the ground. She couldn't take what she had to say. Violet looked shocked by her sister's actions, sad and disappointed.

"They gave them a choice. Kill me or kill you and Violet." Anna said sadly, glaring at her former brothers. "I know how their minds work."

She was half right...

_She's weak, Juno. From some cookie cutter life. Can't take a knife in the gut like you can._

Violet looked at the two angels, glaring at them. Castiel met her gaze for a brief moment, looking shamed before turning away. He had some nerve, looking sorry now.

"It's okay." Anna whispered, looking up and Dean and past him toward Juno. She finally looked up at the other redhead, a tear slipping down at cheek as she smiled at Juno kindly. "You both did the best you could. I forgive you."

She stepped forward, her head held high as she faced the two men. "Okay. No more tricks. No more running. I'm ready."

Castiel gave her a sad, sorry look. "I'm sorry." He said but Anna scoffed, shaking her head.

"No your not. Not really." Anna said, shaking her head. "You don't know the feeling."

"Still, we have a history." Castiel said, studying the redhead with his blue eyes. "It's just..."

"Orders are orders. I know." Anna snapped, glaring at him now. "Just make it quick."

Dean closed his eyes, hating himself more than ever now. Would they take her away or would they make him watch his betrayal?

"Don't you touch a hair on that poor girl's head."

They all turned, staring in shock at Alastair, two of his henchmen and Ruby. She was barely standing, being held up by the two demons as blood dripped down the lower part of her shirt. Juno hissed, obviously in pain from being around a demon as powerful as Alastair. Violet grabbed her arm, pulling her away as Uriel advanced on the demons. They flung Ruby aside, tensing as the angel drew closer.

"How dare you come in this room, you pussing sore." Uriel spat, glaring at the demons in loathing. Dean felt a chill run down his spine as Alastair stepped forward, the two powerhouses facing off.

"Name-calling. That hurt my feelings you sanctimonious, fanatical prick."

"Turn around and walk away now." Castiel ordered, his deep voice grave and firm. He looked just as angry as his brother, tensed and ready for a fight.

"Sure, just give us the girl." Alastair said, shrugging. "We'll make sure she gets punished good and proper."

"You know who we are and what we will do." Castiel warned, narrowing his eyes and watching the demon. He stepped closer, flanking Uriel. "We won't say it again. Leave now... or we lay you to waste."

"Think I'll take my chances." Alastair grinned. The angels and demons stood, sizing each other up before Uriel lunged, grabbing the demon to the side and smashing him against the wooden pillar, splintering it. The other went for him from behind, but Uriel whipped around and sent him flying with one punch.

Castiel was handling Alastair, punching him across the face with surprising force before pressing his large hand to his forehead. Alastair struggled against him, grinning suddenly. "Sorry, kiddo. Why don't you go run to daddy?" He broke away from Castiel's hold in a swift motion, punching him and sending him across the barn. He stalked toward him as Uriel angel zapped the demon, killing him. Alastair grabbed Castiel's throat, pulling him up. "Potestas Inferma, Me confirma!" He chanted, over and over until Dean grabbed a metal bar, slamming into the demons face. He dropped Castiel, but did little more than stumble back. "Dean, Dean, Dean..." Alastair growled, turning to glare at him. "I am so disappointed in you. You had such promise." He waggled his finger at the oldest Winchester before he flung his hand out and Violet, Dean, Sam and Juno struggled from the pain he caused.

The pain stopped when a light erupted from the side and Dean turned, seeing Anna breathing in a swirling light. She dropped to her knees, struggling as it flashed beneath her skin, like she couldn't contain it. "Shut your eyes. Shut your eyes!" She cried, screaming as the light flashed. Dean threw is arm over his eyes, feeling the heat from the light against his back before the dust cleared and Anna disappeared. All the demons but Ruby were gone, and Dean rose, grabbing the demon knife and studying it before looking at the two angels.

"Well what are you waiting for? Go after Anna. Unless your scared." Dean mocked, watching anger flash in Uriel's eyes and he stepped toward him.

"This isn't over." He growled, before Castiel grabbed his shoulder and stopped him.

"Oh, it looks over to me, junkless." The two stared down Dean before they disappeared, leaving the four of them and Ruby alone. Dean let out a sigh of relief, shaking his head. He looked over at Juno and Violet, making sure the two were alright. Juno still looked pale and unhappy, Violet angry, but they were otherwise unharmed.

"You okay?" Sam asked, watching Ruby stumble toward him, clearly in pain.

"Not so much."

"What took you so long?" Violet asked, glaring at the demon in annoyance. Ruby glared back, scoffing.

"Sorry I was late on the demon delivery. I was busy being tortured." She snapped, looking back toward Sam.

"Got to hand it to you Sammy, brining them all together at once... angels and demons. It was a damn good plan."

"You guys planned this?" Juno asked, clearly angry. "Why... why didn't you tell me?"

"You kinda stormed off last night." Dean snapped, stalking past her and gathering his pack. "Should have stuck around."

Juno shook, anger and pain filling her before she gave him a loathing glare and stalked off. Violet flinched when the door slammed behind her, looking over at Dean. "I told you we should have told her. And now she feels horrible because Uriel threatened her-"

"Ain't my fault she got pissy over nothing." He snapped, shoving his pack on his shoulder and looking at Violet. Her dark eyes flashed suddenly and she narrowed her eyes, studying him.

"Isn't it, Dean?"

She grabbed her own stuff, stalking past him and heading off toward her sister. Dean watched her go, confused by her statement. He looked toward Sam and Ruby questioningly. "What the hell is wrong with these women?" He asked, looking toward his brother in disbelief. Sam smirked though, shaking his head slowly.

"Don't know, Dean." Sam said, but the way he smiled, the look in his eye made Dean wonder what he was thinking. "Don't know."

**So, hope you enjoyed! Leave a review and let me know what you think. You get your first hint of the relationship growing between Dean and Juno, which is fun. Juno got a bit jealous there, which was fun to write since she's so in the dark about what she feels. And she gets a little peak into what happened to Dean down in Hell. Soon, she'll get the full story. **

**Thanks for reading :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you again to those who reviewed, favorited and followed! It means a lot. Hope you enjoy this chapter, and please let me know what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Supernatural, unfortunately. Wouldn't be as broke as I am if I did...**

"Juno, hun, get up."

Juno jerked awake, her sisters blurry features clearing as she blinked away the sleep. Violet leaned back out of the car door, shouldering her bag. "Bobby's?" She yawned, stretching and rubbing her eyes tiredly.

"Hotel. I was about to fall asleep at the wheel." Violet said, taking a couple steps back and allowing Juno room to stand. She yawned again, stretching fully before looking at the dinky motel. It was the same kind of place they usually stayed, cheap and disgusting looking with a couple lights out on the sign. Juno frowned. For once she wished they could stay somewhere that at least looked like it was worthy of half a star.

The boys were parked next to them and were now getting out of the Impala. Juno noticed, to her great delight, that Ruby was not with them. Hopefully she had been left in a ditch somewhere. She glanced at the oldest Winchester and couldn't help but wish Sam had left him in a ditch as well. The hours of separation while on the road and sleeping hadn't calmed her anger from before. Pompous, stupid jackass...

"I'll get the room." Violet said, handing her bag over to Juno and heading off toward the lobby. Juno turned, steadily trying to ignore Dean. She had half a mind to run off and tell Violet to get a separate room for the two of them.

"Bobby called." Sam said, breaking up the tense silence. "Said he was heading back from the Dominican."

Juno nodded, running her hand through her red curls and yawning. "Was he working a job?"

Sam grinned, nodding. "Yeah. Took care of a Windigo."

"A flesh eating monster." Dean explained. "Used to be a-"

"I know what it is." She snapped, giving the oldest Winchester a scathing glare. He gave her a tired glare in return and had the audacity to look a bit surprised by her anger. Really? Did he think some sleep and a couple hours would smooth over the fact that he spent his time trying to get it in instead of trying to keep them out of hell? Or the fact that he hadn't included her in a plan and led her to believe she was basically going to be responsible for an innocent girl's murder? Was he that stupid?

"Alright." He snorted, turning away from her and rolling his eyes. Sam shifted uncomfortably between them, clearly not sure what to do. They had just gotten to a point where they weren't biting each other's heads off too. And Dean had to go and screw up the progress the two had made. Sam couldn't say it wasn't surprising considering his brothers track record with women. And he certainly knew with how stubborn each of them were that this wasn't going to get fixed very soon.

"Room 213." Violet called, returning to the group of them with the keys in her hand. She stopped before the three of them, taking in the tense, gaping silence. "Everything okay?"

"I'm fine." Dean said, snatching a key from her and giving a bright, fake grin to the oldest Monroe sister. Juno glared at his back as he headed up the outsides steps toward their room. She shoved her sisters bag back at her, grabbing a key of her own before heading up the steps and muttering something that sounded like 'prick' and 'jackass' as she went. The two siblings watched as they went, looking at each other miserably.

"Great." Violet grumbled, shouldering her bag. "This is gonna be a long night."

"That's an understatement." Sam sighed, sharing one last look with her before following after the two. He paused outside the door, flinching when he heard the two of them already going back and forth. He sighed, opening the door and taking in the very tense room.

"Go first then, Princess." Dean snapped, waving his hands toward the bathroom and glowering at the redhead.

"No, Dean. It's all about you and everything is on your time." She growled, shoving her clothes back in the bag and holding up her hands. "Go ahead."

"You know what-"

"Okay!" Violet cried, throwing her own bag down on the floor and looking between the two in irritation. "Go, Juno. Go shower and cool it." Her sister gave her an angry look, opening her mouth to argue but her sister pointed toward the door with a stern look. "Go!"

Juno huffed, snatching her clothes from the bag before marching past Dean, but not before shoving as hard as she could against his shoulder. It wasn't much, considering the girl was 5'2" and couldn't way more than 110 pounds, but it certainly irritated Dean. His jaw clenched and he turned, about to snap on her before his brother grabbed his shoulder and pulled him toward the door. "Let's get a beer, man." Dean huffed, shaking his head and giving the bathroom door a glare as the shower started up, but he nodded and followed after Sam.

Juno let the water flow over her, closing her eyes and just letting the warmth sooth her. She tried to keep the angry thoughts away, taking her time washing her hair and the grim from the day away. When she felt good enough to go back out and face Dean, she exited, quickly drying herself and putting her pajamas on. To her great relief, Dean and Sam were gone and just her sister remained in the room. "Where did they go?"

"To get some beers." Violet said, flipping through the channels on the TV, already dressed in her pajamas and getting into bed. Juno snorted.

"One day and he's off trying to get laid again-"

"Seriously, J?" Violet sighed, looking over at her sister tiredly.

"They were talking about sending us to _Hell. _And he's making out on the Impala-"

"Is that really why you're angry?" Violet asked, studying her sister carefully. Juno turned toward her sister, narrowing her eyes and glaring at her.

"What the fuck does that mean, Vi?" She demanded, her arms folding across her chest. Violet sighed, rubbing her face and leaning up.

"Forget it." Violet said, obviously thinking better of going into this with her while she was still so livid. Though Violet didn't know who she thought she was fooling. She could read her like a book. Though, maybe she didn't realize it herself yet. She always had been naïve about this sort of thing.

"No, what Violet? Enlighten me, Dr. Monroe." Juno snipped, clearly in to bad a mood to talk with her reasonably. She almost smiled, amused by her childish behavior. It was fitting when denying you liked the boy who pulled your pig tails.

"Nothing, J. Go to bed." She said, scooting under the covers and covering her eyes with her arm. She heard Juno huff, clearly angry by her sisters lack of explanation. She heard the door jerk open and she looked up. "Where are you going?"

"I want a book in the car! Is that okay?"

Violet just shook her head, laying back against the pillows as she heard the door slam shut again. She buried her face in her pillow, trying to fall asleep. It didn't take long considering how tired she was...

She jolted awake when the door slammed shut again. She jumped up, nearly grabbing the knife under her pillow when she caught sight of Juno. "Dammit, J." She grumbled, falling back against the pillows and shaking her head. "I'm trying to sleep."

"Sorry."

She looked up again, watching Juno fumble with her bag a bit, an odd look on her face. "Where is the book?" She asked, watching Juno shuffle around the room nervously. "Juno, what's wrong?" She looked at her and for a moment she thought Juno looked like she had been crying.

"Nothing." She said quickly, far too quickly for Violet's liking. She wouldn't look at her as she slid into her side of the bed, turning away from her so quick that she didn't get a chance to get a proper look at her. "I'm tired. I just wanna sleep."

"What-"

"Night." She said stiffly, clearly ending the conversation. Violet suddenly felt uneasy as she slid back into bed, looking at her younger sister's tense back. But despite her worry, she was far too tired, and fell asleep shortly after.

8484848484848488484848484848484848484848848484848484848484848484848484848484848

Dean woke to the smell of bacon and eggs. He sighed, rubbing his face and leaning up, looking around for Sammy and the food. Instead he found Juno, packing up her back as she ate a sandwich from McDonalds. Dean frowned, leaning back down and closing his eyes. Great.

He heard a bag shaking next to his face and he opened his eyes again, looking over. To his surprise, Juno was standing next to him, holding out a McDonald's bag to him. "Morning." He raised his eyebrows, studying her for a moment. She didn't _look _angry anymore, but that wasn't to say she hadn't taken the sandwich and spit on it or put laxatives in it.

"What did you do to it?" He grumbled, snatching it from her and taking it out to study. She rolled her eyes, sighing.

"Nothing." She muttered, shifting uncomfortably and not meeting his eyes. "I was just thinking... I mean... its dangerous in this job to be all... pissy with each other so... peace offering, I guess."

He studied her, trying to see if she was lying or messing with him. She wouldn't meet his gaze, which made him kind of nervous but there was something off about her, something different. He couldn't quite place it, which was bugging him. She suddenly sighed, rolling her eyes at him. "Do you want me to take a bite first?"

"No." He grumbled, scrunching his face up in disgust. She actually gave a small smile before turning back toward her things. "And... fine. Whatever. Thanks for the... peace offering." She gave a quick nod, before going back to folding her clothes neatly and packing them. "Where are Sam and Violet?"

"Vi went to fill up the car, Sam went on a run." She explained. "Bobby also called, said he has a case when you guys are ready."

He took a large bite of the sandwich, grinning at the taste before swallowing and answering. "Say what it was?"

"Ghost, he thinks." She said. "He said to call him back before you leave. It's a couple hours from here I think."

He paused in tearing into his sandwich, waiting for the argument that always came with a new case, the begging to come with them but she just grabbed the remote and began to flip through channels. He raised an eyebrow, studying her. "You... want to come?"

She glanced at him for the first time, shrugging nonchalantly. "If you think it's fine."

_If _you _think it's fine. _What?!

"Naw." He muttered, watching her carefully. "You're not ready. I don't think you could handle it."

She looked over at him, her lips pursing just a bit and a spark of anger in her eyes. She looked like she wanted to snap at him like usual, to retort but she suddenly seemed to calm. She gave a casual shrug, turning back to the TV. "Okay."

He shook his head, glaring at her. "What the hell-"

The door opened to reveal Violet and Sam, who both abruptly stopped talking as soon as they caught sight of the both of them. Violet looked at the two wearily, while Sam looked at him with concern. Dean frowned, turning away from his brother. He should have known Sammy would act like this after last night. He was already regretting tell him...

"Everything good?" Violet asked cautiously, her brown eyes flickering between them. Juno nodded, giving her sister a bright smile before grabbing her bag.

"Car open? I'm gonna go put my stuff in." She asked. Violet seemed as shocked by her sudden cherry behavior as well. She watched her with suspicious eyes, slowly handing her the keys and watching her all the way out the door. Sam raised an eyebrow, sharing a look with the oldest Monroe sister before turning toward Dean.

"You two kiss and make up?" Sam asked, smirking at him. Something about the look he gave him made him frown and glare at him.

"I don't know what the hell happened." He grumbled, getting up from the bed and beginning to gather his things. "Last night she's pissed as hell, now she's giving me food saying it's a peace offering. Saying some crap about its dangerous to be mad at each other in this job." He snorted, shrugging. "Women."

Violet raised an eyebrow at him, a dangerous look on her face as she put a hand on her hip. "What about women, Dean?"

Dean paused, looking up at the eldest sister nervously. Sam wore a stupid, shiteater grin on his face as he watched the two. "Just... she's... you know." He stuttered, glaring at his brother as he snickered. "Shut up." He snapped, grabbing his pack and snatching the keys from him. Violet watched him go, a sly smile on her face before she broke into laughter with Sam when the door slammed shut.

939392923092042840283402340823048203480284028340230482034800860304580380982084000

Despite his taunt in the hotel room, Juno and Violet did accompany him on the case. It turned out to be some kind of poltergeist and despite getting thrown across the room, Juno felt good about how she did. Dean, of course, hadn't complimented her but Sam said her and Violet did a nice job.

Dean knew something was up with her. Ever since the flimsy excuse of a peace offering, he had been trying to provoke and anger her with comments and snarky remarks. Most of the time she found it amusing, watching him act like a 5 year old to try to get a rise out of her but other times it was annoying. She was trying to be mature, couldn't he just do the same? Well... mature might not be the word for it.

_30 years I told him... _

_I started ripping 'em apart..._

_How I feel... this... inside me... I wish I couldn't feel anything, Sammy. _

She sucked it up when he provoked her. She swallowed the anger and annoyance. Dean had been through enough.

Despite the months together, Juno still knew very little about Dean and Sam. But she sure as hell knew Dean wouldn't appreciate being felt sorry for. But after listening to that... how could she not? What he had been through was... well, Hell. Torture for years, then turning around and torturing to find relief. Juno couldn't blame him for what happened. It was horrible and terrifying and Juno couldn't believe he had lasted 30 years in the first place. It made sense now, why he lied about remembering. Why he avoided talking about it at all cost. It also made sense why he had tried to... distract himself when threatened to be taken back. If Dean was anything, he was an avoider. He ran from his feelings, his anger and pain and hurt.

Which explained why he had them running from case to case for a whole month without a break. First the poltergeist, then a vampire, then a ghoul. It was never ending and they never got more than a day or two rest before he was off finding another case. Sam never said anything, obviously feeling the same as Juno. After his confession to Sam, the youngest brother seemed more sympathetic than usual to his brother. But he seemed to be growing more and more tired of the constant running. While the brothers thought they were asleep before heading off to their current case, Sam had even made a comment about how hard Dean was trying to run away from his confession and Dean had quickly rejected him. While Juno could understand he was in pain, she couldn't help but think it was getting a little ridiculous. How hard was it to just talk about something? It always made things better when she would talk with Violet, venting and telling her what was wrong. That was men for you.

Now they were looking into some ghost in Stratton, Nebraska. The house was out in the middle of nowhere, still on sale after the murder of the last owner. It was old fashioned, with old wooden doors, rickety floors and ugly flower wall papers. They stopped in the living room, looking around.

"Boy, three bedrooms, two baths and one homicide." Dean mocked, peering up at the ceiling. "Man, this place is going to sell like hot cakes." Violet snorted, her shoes clacking on the hard wood as she headed toward the kitchen. The other three followed and Juno couldn't help but wrinkle her nose at the old, badly painted kitchen. She and the others walked around, pulling open the drawers and cabinets. Juno nearly gagged at the disgusting smell coming from... somewhere.

"What the hell is that smell?" She grumbled, looking over to see Dean running his fingers over the wall.

"Hey, check this out." He began knocking on it, a hollow, empty sound coming from it. "Huh."

Sam came to stand next to him, running his hand over the painted over square. "It's probably a dumbwaiter." He commented, before heading back toward the door. "All these old houses had them."

"Know-it-all." Dean mumbled, causing Violet to chuckle under her breath. Sam turned back at his brother in confusion. "What?"

"What?" Dean repeated, looking at his brother innocently.

"You said..."

"What?" Dean asked again, looking clueless. Juno couldn't help but smile a bit, despite the childish antics.

"Never mind." Sam muttered, turning back toward the door. The innocent act dropped as soon as his head turned and he grinned, pleased with himself. Juno rolled her eyes, following after Sam. Child. She was stuck with a child.

The brothers went upstairs, leaving her and Violet with their own E.M.F. device. Violet handled it, scanning the device around the room and watching the needle jump wildly. She glanced around nervously, as though the ghost was going to jump out any moment. It was still so odd to see her sister nervous, after years of facing off with criminals and murderers. She was reminded yet again this was something outside of Violet's expertise.

"E.M.F. is going crazy!" Violet called to Dean and Sam, pursing her lips.

"Power lines." Sam called back. Violet sighed, heading toward the window with her sister to gaze out at the large cables running from post to post.

"Course." Juno mumbled before she heard the two men heading down the stairs quickly.

"Family is coming down the driveway in a moving van." Dean said, looking a bit worried. Juno heard it then, a truck getting closer and closer. Violet looked out the window for herself, cursing.

"Shit. I thought it was still for sale?" Violet asked, looking between the two Winchesters.

"Guess not." Sam mumbled, before pocketing his E.M.F. device. "We're saying we're from County Code Enforcement. Then making some bogus excuse to keep them out, okay?"

Juno nodded quickly, following after the two of them with Violet. They headed out the front door and down the steps. She glanced at the family, taking in the older couple, a tall, dark haired man, a teenage girl and a young boy. The girl looked up at them, studying them wearily. "Who are they?"

Her father looked up, studying them before walking toward them. "Can I help you?"

"You the new owners?" Dean asked, already reaching into his jacket for his fake I.D.

"Yeah. You guys are...?"

"This is Mr. Stanwyk. I'm Mr. Babar. And this is Miss. Fitzpatrick and Miss. Freebush." Dean said, nodding toward each of them in turn. Juno's jaw clenched at being introduced as 'Miss. Freebush' and she held herself back from punching Dean in the arm. "County Code Enforcement."

"We had the building inspected last week." The father explained, looking between the four of them curiously. He glanced back at his family behind him. "Is there a problem?"

"Asbestos in the walls-" Sam started.

"Gas leak." Violet offered, sounding professional and official. Juno fought back a grin. As much as her sister had hated faking government officials at first, she could tell she had started having fun with it. "Yeah, I'd say we got a problem."

"Asbestos?" The mother questioned, looking worried. "Meaning what?"

"Meaning until this house is up to code, it's uninhabitable." Sam warned, giving the family a stern look.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. You're saying we can't stay here?" The father asked, a note of frustration slipping in. The other three behind him were shifting, looking angry and irritated. Juno couldn't blame them. Packing up and moving was tiresome.

"It's a health hazard. You don't want to." Dean explained, giving the same firm look Sam had. The boys did have acting down to a T.

"Hold up." The longer haired man said, moving forward. "We just drove 400 miles."

"There's a motel just down the road." Juno offered, giving him a sympathetic look. The man and the rest of the family were still angry, which she could understand.

"Till this gets cleaned up, I suggest you stay there." Dean said.

"All right? And what if we don't?" The father challenged, glaring at Dean.

"Well, you get a fine. You go to jail." Dean scoffed, staring at him gravely. The father shook his head, growing angrier. "Pick your poison."

The father sighed, looking back at his family. The mother gave a shrug, but the daughter looked pissed. He looked back at them, defeated. "One night." He said, holding up his hand. His daughter looked completely angry now, glaring at him in disbelief. "One night, and I'll take care of everything. A.S.A.P."

"Yeah, you do that." Dean grumbled, watching them begin to head back to their car.

"_Another _motel?" The girl cried, shaking her head. "Awesome, dad. I hope this one has hooker sheets like the last one." She stomped off toward the car, ignoring as her mother scolded her with an angry "Kate!". The father called for his son, Danny, who looked upset before walking back toward the car and getting in with the dog.

After a change of clothes into their 'F.B.I. agents' suits, they headed to a small trailer that belonged to the cleaning lady of the man who had died. She was an older women with a bit of an attitude, whether from being bothered by them or because of the fact that she had to relive finding a dead man, Juno wasn't sure. They asked the basic questions, what the room was like, how long they knew the victim and about the family and if she had felt the presence of ghosts. She revealed that he was a private man who had lost not only his wife, but his daughter as well. They also found that both had been cremated, which forced them back to the hotel room to do more research on who else could be haunting the house. After several hours of finding nothing, they decided to head back to see if there were any objects left behind that the daughter or mother could have been attached to.

Dean slowly pulled up, gazing out at the illuminated house. Juno sighed, shaking her head. "Great." She muttered, looking up at the brothers. "So, what now?"

"We could tell them the truth." Sam offered, though he looked like he didn't even think this was a good idea.

"Does that often work?" Violet asked skeptically, raising her eyebrows. "Because I tried to shoot you guys when you told me... or was I outside the norm? Now I'm self-conscious."

"No, you were about the norm." Sam muttered, giving her an amused grin.

"So what do we do then? Try the County crap again?" Juno asked, gazing out at the house. Hopefully nothing had happened to the family yet. Who knew how long it was going to take for the ghost to go crazy on them. And they had kids...

"Obviously not." Dean snapped, gazing at her reflection in the rear view mirror. "They must have found out we were crap."

Juno took a deep breath, swallowing the retort and nodding. "You're right." She muttered, proud of how calm she sounded. Violet and Sam turned though, both giving her curious, surprised looks. "What?"

A scream ripped through the air, making Juno jump. Dean cursed under his breath, quickly shifting the car into gear before zooming down the driveway. He jerked the car to a stop, and they exited the car and hurriedly running up the steps. Dean pounded on the door and after a moment it opened, the long haired standing there. He looked shocked at their presence, which wasn't surprising, but he was even more shocked when Dean launched himself into the house. "We heard scream. What's going on?"

They followed in after Dean, finding the family crowded into the living room among a sea of boxes, in various states of panic. "Oh, you guys!" The dad cried, turning on them angrily. "Did one of you touch my daughter?!" He asked, glaring between Sam and Dean. The brothers both looked affronted, quickly shaking their heads and adamantly denying the accusation. "Who are you guys?" The dad demanded, glaring at the four of them.

"Relax, please." Sam said, his voice calm and soothing. Juno was coming to recognize Sam was the one who too control and tried to reason with the victims. He had a far better temperament for it than Dean did. "You have a ghost."

"A ghost." The father mocked, shaking his head. But the daughter, Kate, launched herself out of her mother's arms, while Danny stepped forward too.

"I told you!"

"It's the girl!"

The turned, quickly trying to calm his kids down. "Whoa! Both of you, relax!" He said, laying his hand on each of their shoulders. He pushed them back toward their mother, who put her arms around them and turned back toward them. "What are you guys playing?" He demanded, glaring at the four of them.

"Your family's in danger. You need to get out of this house _now._" Dean ordered, his voice grave. Just as he finished the sentence, the house went black, the power flickering off. Juno glanced around nervously, hearing the daughter gasp wildly in the background.

"What the hell?" One of them muttered.

"Nobody move!" Dean cried. There was a sudden yelping in the background.

"Buster!" Danny cried and Juno suddenly remembered the dog he had been playing with in the yard earlier that day. Shit! What kind of ghost hurt an innocent dog?

The father took off out the door, calling out into the night for the dog, only to be answered by more whimpering. They followed the dad and Ted down the steps into the night, running around the house with them. They both stopped suddenly, one of them muttering a 'what the hell' before Juno caught sight of the blood on the ground. Her stomach twisted, that familiar, horrible feeling coming over her. She had seen several dead bodies over the last few cases, probably more than she ever would have if she had finished school and went off to be a surgeon, but she never got used to it. She hoped she never did... that would probably scare her more.

They followed the trail of blood, which led to the large trailer the family had used. Written in blood were the words 'Too Late', still dripping on the side? Juno felt a shiver run up her spine and not for the first time, she wondered how her life became a freakin' horror movie. The other three had followed after them on the porch, the son calling for the dog again before the dad turned toward them and ordering them back. The mother grabbed the both of them, dragging them toward the house, but not before they saw the gruesome message on the trailer.

"We are not the bad guys, but you're in danger." Dean said.

"First things first," Violet said quickly, giving the father a stern look. "You have got to get your family out of here." The two men shared a weary look, before the father looked back at the trailer worriedly. He turned back, giving them a quick nod before heading back toward the house. He quickly gathered his kids and wife, grabbing a few things before heading out toward the car with them.

"Go to the motel I was talking about." Dean said quickly. "You'll be safe there."

"What are you going to do?" The dad asked.

"Oh, no." Dean mumbled, walking hurriedly toward the cars. Juno caught sight of what he was freaking out about and cursed. "Oh, come on!" He walked around the Impala, taking in the slashed tires and becoming even angrier. Violet turned and checked out the family's tires with them while Sam searched through the trunk.

"Dude, the guns are gone!" Sam called over the trunk, shaking his head. "So is the..." He dipped back down, rummaging around and growling. "Basically, everything is gone!"

"Truck's no good." Ted said, jogging back from the moving truck.

"Two tires slashed." Violet sighed, rubbing her face worriedly.

"What kind of ghost messes with a man's wheels?!" Dean yelled, looking around the dark and shaking with anger. Juno rolled her eyes, sighing. Of course he was worried about his precious car. Juno sometimes wondered if he loved the thing more than Sam...

"What's going on?" Kate muttered, pacing back and forth. "What's going on?" She paused, before letting out a terrified scream and staring out into the woods. "She's there! She's there!"

"Where?" The mother cried as they all turned in the direction she was staring. Juno saw nothing, but she knew how quickly ghosts could disappear.

"She was right there in the woods!" Kate cried and Dean and Sam moved in front of the family, looking out into the field with their flashlights. Violet stepped forward, standing between the brothers.

"I'm sorry, I may have this wrong, but she shouldn't be just walking around outside, right?" Violet asked, looking out into the darkness with the two of them. "They're confined to where the object their attached to are, right?"

"Right." Sam muttered, looking worried.

"So... what is she doing outside?"

"I don't know." Dean grumbled. "But I'm not staying to find out. Everybody inside!"

"Are you crazy?" Ted asked, glaring at them. "We need to get the hell out of here!"

"In what?" Juno snapped, losing her patience with his attitude. "This ghost is hunting us! Everybody get inside. Now!"

Despite his arguing, Ted followed the rest of the family inside. Sam snooped around the kitchen, finding a fair amount of salt and pouring it into a large circle while ordering the family inside. "Whatever's outside it can't get in this circle." Dean explained before grabbing one of the iron pokers by the fire. "This is the safest place to be."

"Safe from ghosts?" The father scoffed, giving that familiar, disbelieving look.

"Yes, as a matter of fact." Dean fired back and Juno could already see the dad backing out of this. It was getting to crazy for him, which Juno could understand. She still sometimes couldn't believe simple things like salt and iron could stop a ghost, even after seeing it in person.

"Okay. I'm not listening to this anymore." The dad said, turning toward his family. "Come on. I'm getting my family out of here."

"Nobody is going anywhere until we kill this thing." Dean ordered, glaring at the dad as he began to gather his family and take them toward the door. Juno stepped in quickly, trying to calm them down before they did something stupid.

"Sir, please. This is what we do." She said, stepping in front of them. "Just... trust us."

"You hunt ghosts?" Danny asked excitedly, looking between the four of them eagerly.

"That's right." Sam answered.

"Like Scooby-doo?"

Dean gave a snort, smiling sarcastically. "Better."

"You saw her outside, right?" Sam asked Kate, stepping forward and taking the photos they had gotten from the cleaning lady out. He shuffled through them, showing them to Kate. "Did she look like either of these women?"

Kate leaned closer, studying the photos before pointing to a picture of the daughter. "Her." She answered confidently. "She was paler and a _lot _dirtier, but that was her."

"That's the girl in the walls!" Danny exclaimed, looking up at Sam. Sam looked back at Dean, Juno and Violet, looking confused.

"So it's the daughter?" He muttered, staring down at the picture of the young brunette.

"Did commit suicide." Juno said, shrugging. "Whole... tortured thing. Maybe stayed behind to get back at daddy?"

"That girl in the picture..." The mother muttered, looking pale. "She-she's dead?"

"She killed herself in this house." Sam explained. The mother gave a horrified look to the father, hugging her kids closer. Dean walked aside, giving the all a look to follow.

"So what? The maid got her story wrong? Rebecca wasn't cremated?" Dean whispered, rubbing his face as he thought the whole thing over.

"Unless her spirit's just attached to something inside the house." Violet pointed out, her dark eyes scanning the room nervously. Dean nodded, chewing on his lip as he thought.

"She killed herself in the attic right?"

"You want to babysit? I'll check it out." Sam said, looking between the three of them. The sisters and Dean nodded, Dean waving the way before they were interrupted by Ted.

"Maybe something is going on here, but-"

"It's a spirit man!" Dean insisted, glaring at him in irritation.

"No, it's just some backwoods hillbilly bitch, and I'm not about to sit around here waiting for her to go all 'Deliverance' on us." He snapped, squaring off with Dean. Juno rolled her eyes, growing sick of the pissing contest.

"Nobody is leaving the house, alright?" She snapped, glaring at him. He turned on her, glaring down at her and eyeing her small form with a mocking smile.

"Stop me, Red." He challenged with a cocky smirk before brushing past her, knocking her shoulder as he did. Juno whipped around, ready to punch him in the face but Dean knocked into her as he grabbed the man's arm, shoving him up against the wall. The dad moved forward, panicked, but Sam stopped him.

"Listen, man." Dean growled, leaning close to him. "I've got a gun. You don't get your ass back in that circle, you're gonna have yourself a third hole." After a pause for emphasis, Dean let him go, shoving him back toward the circle with more force than necessary. Juno narrowed her eyes at him, studying him for a moment. He was usually the one who was gruffer with the victims that gave them problems, but this was a bit much. Whether it was from exhaustion from how much they had been working or... other things, Juno wasn't sure. But he needed to cool it if they were ever going to get the family to work with them. Threatening them was never going to get them to listen to them.

Ted did as he was told, heading toward the kids as Sam stepped forward, giving Dean a warning look. "Dude, you don't have a gun." Sam hissed, earning a dark look from Violet.

"Seriously?" She muttered, glaring at Dean. He glared right back, shrugging.

"So? I'm not letting that bastard or anyone else die tonight." He snapped. Juno frowned, looking away from him. So it was... the other stuff. She should have known. He had been more hard core than usual about saving people since his confession that night. She wanted to tell him it was okay, it wasn't his fault... anything that would make him feel better, but she knew she couldn't. She wasn't supposed to overhear that and she knew it would only make him angry to know she had. So instead she nodded, looking up at Sam.

"He's right." She said, earning more odd looks from Violet and Sam. She couldn't really blame them... she always thought Hell would freeze over before she said something like that. Now twice in a couple hours...

Dean was looking at her strangely, something like recognition in his blue eyes. She quickly looked away, hoping he hadn't figured her out.

"You cool?" Sam asked his brother, throwing another curious look at Juno before looking back at Dean. He shrugged, before nodding toward the attic.

"Go."

Sam asked Violet to go up with him and the two quickly bound up the stairs toward the attic. Dean gave Juno another odd look before moving back in the circle. Juno followed suite, leaning back against the wall and watching Dean pace back and forth like a caged animal. Ted leaned down the salt, grabbing bits of it and running it through his fingers. "Hey, Fonzy." He called, looking up at Dean with a snarky smirk. "This indestructible force field made out of salt... have to be kosher stuff, or what?"

"Knock it off, Ted." The mom snapped, glaring at the cocky bastard. Dean stared him down, his blue eyes narrowed before he went back to pacing. Juno snorted, rolling her eyes at him. There was a creak of wood, making Dean pause and look around.

"What was that?" Kate asked, her voice shaking. The creaking continued before the closet door slowly opened, the squeaking of the door making a shiver run up her spine as she caught sight of the deathly pale hand pushing it open. She stood up, coming to stand behind Dean as the girl came out of the shadows. She crept forward with odd, jerky movements. The family had gathered closer, holding each other and gazing at her in horror. Dean gripped the iron harder and Juno was reminded of her first experience with ghost. God, she hoped she didn't get her heart pulled at again. That was a bitch.

"Everyone stay calm." Dean said, holding the iron up. "She's a ghost. She can't come in the circle."

She kept creeping forward, peering through her dirty, grimy hair with murderous eyes. She paused before the salt, her lips pulling back and revealing disgusting yellow teeth. Juno saw a gleam and she took an involuntary step back when she saw the knife in the girl's hand. She took another step inside the circle, making Juno take another horrified step back. "What the hell-"

"I thought you said ghosts couldn't cross the circle." Kate cried, looking up at Dean, who held his stance.

"They can't. She's not a ghost." Dean said, watching the girl jerkily hold up the knife.

"Shoot her! Shoot her!" Ted cried, stepping back.

"Yeah... about that..." Dean muttered when the girl screeched wildly and lunged. "Go, go, go! Move!" Dean cried, shoving Juno back and toward the family as they ran. He dodged her knife as she swung wildly, screaming furiously. Juno stood frozen as the family made its way out of the house. "Go, Juno!" Dean yelled, snapping her out of it. She didn't want to leave him, but she knew he could handle himself around a thin, straggly girl so she shot off after the family. She quickly directed them toward the trees, ordering them to stay hidden before she took off back toward the house. The dad followed after her and as the neared the house they saw Dean, Sam and Violet stomping down the stairs.

"Hey, you alright?" She asked Dean, looking him over worriedly.

He gave a curt nod, but avoided her gaze for some reason. She felt a flicker of worry, watching him look toward the dad. "Where is everybody?" He asked.

"Hiding."

"Alright, go get them. Go, go get 'em." Dean ordered, watching the father take off toward the trees where everyone was. He quickly turned toward Sam, Juno and Violet after, looking worried. "So, it's not a ghost."

"It's just a girl?" Sam muttered, looking up at the house and shaking his head.

"It's not just a girl. It's psycho Nell." Dean said, shaking his head. "I'm telling you man... humans."

"So who is she then?" Juno asked, peering up at the house. "It can't be the daughter, right? She'd be like... fifty or something."

"What did you find in the attic?"

"Some old junk. I found Rebecca's diary. That's about it." Sam said, shrugging.

"I wish you'd found a howitzer." Dean grumbled, sighing. Sam gave a breathless laugh, nodding. "Listen, we got to get this family safe. I'm mean, it's just a human, so they can make a run for it. We just got a hold her off."

They turned as the family ran up, looking shaken but better. "We're okay." The mom said, sounding anything but, but Juno admired her for trying.

"Danny! Ted! We got to go!" The dad cried and they saw Ted round the other side of the house with a flashlight. But no Danny.

"Danny! Come on!" The mother cried, peering out into the dark for the small boy.

"Danny, buddy we gotta go!"

Ted turned, giving Dean a grin and studying him. "Told you it was some crazy bitch."

"Yeah, you did." Dean snapped, narrowing his eyes at him.

"Good job!" Juno huffed, glaring at Ted in anger. She may not be able to snap at Dean, but she could take her anger out on the stubborn jackass. "You want a fucking cookie?" Ted glared down at her, but he pressed his lips into a hard line and didn't say anything else.

"Hey, uh, head to town. We'll take it from here, okay?" Sam said, looking between the three of them nervously, obviously trying to diffuse the situation.

"Danny, come on, baby! We're leaving!" The mother called, beginning to sound worried. She stepped further out into the night, looking every which way. The father followed after her, calling out again but no one called back or came. Juno was starting to get nervous now too. "Brian, where... where is he?" The mother asked, looking at her husband. Brian paused, his shoulders tense before he called out into the night again. The mother began to panic, crying out even louder and walking forward.

"Suse, Suse, Suse, Suse." Brian called, quickly catching up with her and cutting her off. "We will find Danny. I promise you." Susan began to shake her head, fighting him, but he held onto her. "No, take Kate and go now. Now! While you still have a chance."

"Not without Danny! No way!" Susan cried, struggling as Brian pushed her back toward the group.

"I'm not going out there with mom alone!" Kate said, shaking her head adamantly.

"She's right. She's right." Dean said, stepping forward and bringing the attention to him. "Until we find your son, the safest place for you right now is in the shed." Dean turned, pointing out at the rickety old structure. Kate shook her head before he even finished the sentence, looking disgusted.

"I'm not going in there, either." She said, giving Dean a disbelieving look.

"Yes you are!" He snapped, glaring down at the teenager. "It is the best defense. The windows are boarded up. It's got one door. It's our best shot right now. Trust me."

Brian nodded, looking back at his wife. "Suse, Kate... go. Go."

Susan nodded, gathering Kate and taking off toward the shed. "Vi, go with them." Sam said, nodding toward the two and Violet nodded quickly, taking off after the women. Sam turned back toward the other men and Juno, going into strategy mode. "Juno, you, me and Brian will take the outside." He said, looking at the redhead, who nodded quickly. "You two take the house." He looked at Dean and Ted, who nodded, despite sharing a look of contempt. "Let's go."

Juno took off after Sam and Brian, practically running to keep up with the two men's long legs. Sam handed over an extra flashlight, before taking off in the opposite direction of Brian. Juno followed after him, swinging the flashlight back and forth and searching for the creepy, homicidal girl.

"So you wanna talk about what is up with you?" Sam asked suddenly, breaking up the eerie silence. Juno tried to keep her face straight before she glanced over at him casually.

"What are you talking about?" She asked, but Sam gave her an amused look, clearly not falling for it.

"You're _agreeing _with Dean, for one." Sam said, eyeing her curiously. "And you're acting all... squirrely."

She gave him an indignant look, turning her flashlight on him. "I am _not _squirrely." She muttered, hating the way he grinned at her. "And sue me for trying to get along with your brother. If you prefer our playful banter, by all means, we can go back to that-"

"No." Sam said quickly, shaking his head adamantly. "No, thanks. But you trying to be all nice to him is, oddly, weird."

"What do you want from me, Sammy?" She asked, spreading her arms and glaring at him. He sighed, rolling his eyes at her as Brian suddenly jogged forward.

"Didn't see anything." He sighed, looking frustrated. He ran his fingers through his hair roughly, tugging at it a bit. Juno frowned, feeling sorry for the man. He seemed like a decent man, with a good family. He didn't serve this. None of the people they came across did.

"Let's head back to the shed until Dean and Ted come back." Juno suggested, looking between the two men. Brian nodded, glancing up at the house worriedly before following Sam and Juno toward the shed and his daughter and wife.

Both women stood quickly when they came in, waiting for some sort of explanation. "Didn't find anything outside." Sam said before they could ask. Susan sighed, looking heart broke and falling back on her chair. Violet gently squeezed her shoulder, trying to comfort the mother. Sam and Juno slid an old table in front of the door. "We're gonna have to wait for Dean and Ted."

Juno leaned against the wall, watching Brian pace back and forth, his forehead creased in worry. It only took about two minutes before he rounded on Sam and Juno. "Look... why are we just standing here? Let's go in. Let's check the house."

"We have to wait for those guys to get back, okay?" As soon as he said it there was a knock on the door, causing everyone to jump and fly into motion.

"Sam, it's me." Came Dean's muffled voice and Sam quickly went to the door with Brian, sliding the table away before Dean quickly slipped inside. Very much alone.

"Did you get Danny?" Susan asked, looking around for him with wide eyes. Something passed over Dean's face and Juno's stomach sank. Shit.

"No."

"No..." Susan repeated, turning even paler. "W-well, where's Ted?"

"He's outside." Dean said, not meeting her eyes. Juno closed her eyes, somehow knowing Ted wasn't on watch. God. They had stood over dead bodies at crime scenes and or in the morgue, but so far they hadn't had someone die during the case that they had worked with. Ted may have been an ass the entire time, but she certainly didn't want this. And if Danny was hurt or... dead too...

"Well, why doesn't he come inside?" Susan asked, a slight hysteric edge to her voice. Dean looked up, guilt and pain on his face, shaking a look with his brother. He finally looked at Susan, taking a deep breath.

"Because I had to carry him out." He looked away, unable to meet Susan's eyes. "I'm sorry."

"What does that mean that you're sorry?" Susan asked, shaking and looking between her husband and Dean.

"Are you saying that he's dead?" Brian asked, his voice less shaky than his wife's.

"No." Susan insisted, glaring at her husband. "He's not saying that he's dead. You're not saying that, are you?" Susan demanded, turning to glare at Dean.

Dean still couldn't meet her eyes, guilt all over his face. "We were in the walls and she attacked." He paused, taking a deep breath. "And I couldn't get to him in time."

Susan covered her face, a whimper escaping before she turned and buried her face in Brian's chest. Dean looked back at Sam and Juno could see how hard he was taking this. She knew he was taking this personally, blaming himself and trying to make up for what he had done in Hell by saving these people. And now he had lost a person.

"Uncle Ted is dead?" Kate demanded, her eyes filling with tears.

"I shouldn't have left him alone." Dean whispered, his head falling. He turned toward the door, pausing to look back at Brian and Susan. "I'm very sorry." Brian looked away, burying his face in his wife's hair and trying to comfort her. Dean went outside, slamming the door shut after him. Juno glanced at Sam, who watched his brother worriedly. Juno sighed, quickly following after him. He was walking across the lawn, running a hand through is hair and cursing under his breath.

"Dean..." She called, moving toward him carefully. "Dean, it wasn't your fault-"

Dean whipped around, glaring at her with dark eyes. "Don't. Enough with this... agreeing and being all nice and shit." He snapped, looking down at her angrily.

She took a deep breath, closing her eyes before looking at him. "Just calm down, alright? We'll find Danny and-"

"When did Sam tell you, huh?" He asked suddenly, looking at her with dark, angry eyes. Her stomach twisted nervously and she looked away, shuffling uncomfortably.

"What are you-"

"Don't fuck with me, Juno." Dean snapped, taking a step closer. "When did he tell you about Hell, huh? He pull you aside right after I spilled so you could feel all sorry for me?"

"He didn't tell me!" She sighed, rubbing her face tiredly. "I overheard you that night. I was going to get a book from the car and..."

Dean froze, his brow furrowing as the color drained from his face. "How much did you hear?" He asked slowly, his voice shaking. She stared down at her feet, pursing her lips and avoiding his gaze. He knew then, that she had heard all of it. He felt an odd sensation of shame, pain and fear well up in his chest. It had been hard enough telling Sam, letting him know what a fuck up he was, but it was almost worse that Juno knew. He thought Sam had told her about his torture, trying to calm her anger down after what happened with the angels, demons and Anna. But he knew Sam never would have told her about... that. He knew he should be angry that she had ease dropped like that, but he was too horrified about her knowing what he did. He hated that she knew what he was... what he had done. Somehow, it was so much worse having her know then Sam. She was so innocent and sympathetic. It was too much.

"Dean, I'm sorry." She whispered, suddenly looking up at him with sad, kind eyes. "I know... I don't understand what it was like down there. What Alastair did to you and what... you did but-"

"Don't, alright?" Dean said quickly, shaking his head. "Leave it."

"Dean," Juno started, taking a step toward him. "I'm just trying to say-"

"Stop! You think some sweet little words from you are going to help, huh?" He growled, leaning close to her and shaking. She stared up at him, a hurt look crossing her face. "I know what I am and I know what I did. I don't need you reminding me."

"_Reminding_ you?" She muttered, staring up at him in disbelief. "Why would I ever do that, Dean? I'm trying to say I'm sorry-"

"Well don't!" He shouted, so close to her face he could see the tiny freckles sprinkled across her little nose.

"Why?!" She cried and to his surprise a tear ran down her pale cheek, her chin shaking as she tried and failed to hold back more tears. He jerked away from her, confused and shamed by the fact that she was crying for _him _after everything he had done. "Dean, you're an _ass_ but you didn't deserve that. Your entire life was saving people from monsters. You did _good. _And yeah, you sleep around and you have a very annoyingly large ego, but you're essentially... a good man. Even I know that." She whispered, folding her arms and meeting his gaze. Of course she would say that. Of course Juno would find sympathy for him. Sometimes he couldn't wrap his mind around how much she cared for people. The girl could hardly stand him and here she was crying for him and his pain. He looked away in shame. He didn't deserve it. He hated she was giving it to him. "Dean, I'm so sorry. But what happened to Ted, it is not and never will be your fault."

He shook his head, turning away from her. "Go back in the shed, Juno." He said, refusing to look at her. She closed her eyes, shaking her head.

"Dean, just-"

"Go!" He ordered, stepping away from her. He needed her and her understanding and sympathy away from him. He couldn't take it.

"I know we've... butted heads. And you can be a dick all you want, Dean." He heard her whisper, her voice shaking. "But it's not going to make me think you're the monster you think you are. And I'm here when you're done running."

He heard her walk away, knocking on the door and heading back inside the shed. He took a deep breath, trying to steady himself.

He hated how much he wanted to take her up on the offer. Because he sure as hell knew he didn't deserve it.

**So there it is. Juno knows. And poor Dean :( **

**Leave a review, pretty please. :) And have a good day! **


	10. Chapter 10

**So I'm back! Sorry it took so long. I've been moving and I also rewrote this chapter like five times. It took a very different turn for a while. But then I realized I was revealing a bit to much to early. Got a little excited lol**

**Anyway, let me know what you think. Got some good things happening. Juno and Dean get closer, see some Castiel/Violet scenes. :) Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! **

"What is that?" Violet asked, looking at the bound book Sam clutched in his hand as they crowded into living room, the flashlight beams moving across the darkness. Dean stood as far away from Juno, steadily ignoring her as his brother sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Rebecca's diary. I just finished reading it." Sam said, nodding toward the open closet the girl had come from just hours earlier.

"And?" Dean asked, walking over the closing the door.

"That girl back there... I'm pretty sure she was Rebecca's daughter." Sam said. Juno turned, looking at him curiously.

"Rebecca had a kid?" She asked, watching as Dean shoved something heavy in front of the closet door. It had been just an hour since there little fight and she still felt horrible. But she tried to shake it off in the last hour and get her head back in the game, but she couldn't get the look on his face out of her head.

"It's all she talks about." Sam said, interrupting her thoughts. "Being pregnant. Being ashamed and being pregnant."

"Geez, rent 'Juno' and get over it." Dean mumbled, heading back toward them. "Wait... why kill herself after the baby?"

"Maybe because her dad called her a dirty little whore." Sam explained. "And that he was going to lock the baby up where nobody could ever see it."

Juno looked up at Sam, horrified. The poor girl. It certainly explained a lot... "Why?" Juno asked, but Sam just gave her a look that he was clearly trying to convey something. Juno narrowed her eyes, realizing what was going on. "Oh... oh God. Ewww." She grumbled, shaking her head. It hit Violet before Dean, but they both look equally disgusted as Sam confirmed what they were thinking with a short 'Yeah.'

"So she's like Genie." Violet said, drawing blank looks from the other three. "The case study from 70's. Her parents abused the crap out of her. Bound her, shoved her in a closet. She never learned language or how to interact with people. Was a huge study for how language was learned."

"Thank you, Dr. Freud." Dean said, giving her the same look he gave Sam when he spouted off information. "Stuck with a bunch of nerds..." He grumbled. Violet glared at him, looking like she wanted to punch him.

"I have a Master's in Psychology!"

"Now you're just bragging." Dean said and Violet sneered at him, about to retort but Sam quickly cut them off. It was almost amusing to watch someone else argue with Dean...

"Anyway! Dude was a monster." Sam said, throwing them an annoyed look.

"Humans, man." Dean muttered, shaking his head.

"So she's been locked up in this house her whole life?" Juno asked, growing more and more horrified by the realization. Maybe the old man who had died before _did _deserve what he got. If he could of just kept it in his pants his daughter wouldn't be dead and neither would Ted.

Sam nodded, looking grave. "You guys saw her eyes. Has she ever seen light? She's barely even human."

"So what then?" Dean asked, looking up at his brother. "She's kept caged up like an animal and then she busts out and ganks dear, old dad.../ granddad?" She winced at the dad, grandpa thing, trying to shake her disgust off.

"Can you blame her?" Juno mumbled, causing Dean to look at her for the first time in the conversation. They looked at each other for a moment, both remembering their conversation from early. He turned away again, his face was unreadable.

"I'm sure her life was hell." Sam interrupted, sympathy clearly in his voice. Dean whipped his head back to glare at his brother. "That doesn't mean she gets a free pass for a murder spree."

"Like you know what Hell's like." Dean snapped, giving his brother a dangerous look. Juno's stomach twisted and she looked away. Violet even looked a bit uncomfortable, shuffling her feet.

"I didn't..." Sam said quickly, backtracking. Dean shook his head though, the look fading.

"Forget it."

"So where do we find her?" Violet interrupted, clearly not liking tension. The four of them looked at each other, clearly not sure before Dean's face lit up.

"Kid's got to eat, right?" Dean said, before moving around Sam and grabbing a weapon from the fireplace. "Dad kept her locked up. But he had to feed her, didn't he?" Sam gave his brother a smug look, clearly pleased with himself.

"I guess." Sam said slowly, looking over at Juno in confusion. She shrugged and Dean grew even more smug.

"I think I know where." He took a step around the three of them, heading toward the door. "Violet, come with me, stay with the girls." Violet nodded, following after him. Juno saw him slip her a rather large knife he must have snatched from the kitchen. He was gone for a couple of minutes before he was back, Brian with him and he was explaining everything they had found out. Brian was nodding, though he looked a little queasy, before they all headed toward the kitchen. Dean began to smash the iron rod into the wall where Sam had pointed out the dumbwaiter.

"He could have kept her hidden down here for years." Sam was telling Brian, watching his brother bash the hole in the wall. "Kept her fed. Nobody would ever know." Dean finally broke through and in a rush, an awful smell filled her nose. She gagged, covering her face and turning away. Sam dove right into the hole in the wall though, calling for the son loudly. There was no response, so Dean shoved him back.

"Watch out. I'm going down." Dean said, pulling his brother further back. But Brian grabbed his arm, shaking his head.

"No, he's my son!"

"I know it is." Dean said, looking back at him, a fierce, determined look on his face. "But I said that I would get him. I will. Let me." Dean insisted. Brian looked slightly taken aback, but he gave a quick nod. Dean turned, not wasting a second before he began to check the small area and figure out how to get down. He turned after the assessment, handing his flashlight over to Sam before he began to back into the dumbwaiter and lower himself down.

"Dean." She said quickly, making him pause after taking the flashlight back from Sam. "Be careful."

They shared a look again, something passing over his face before he gave a quick nod and looked away. He began heading down the small area, Sam moving to watch him go.

"You have curtains?" Sam asked, looking back at Brian. He gave Sam a blank in return. "We need rope." Brian walked away, heading off toward the boxes to try to find some. Sam went back to looking down the shaft and Juno went to stand next to him worriedly. Dean had made his way to the bottom, before slipping out of sight. Juno felt her heart beat quicken when he disappeared, worry filling her. Brian returned moments later with a pile of curtains and sheets and Juno helped him, trying to distract herself.

He was gone several minutes, the moments ticking by before they heard a muffled cry. Sam shared a look with her, before she quickly handed the blankets over to him. He lowered it and she looked down at the same time to see Danny's pale face peek out down below. "Danny!" Sam cried, his deep voice echoing in the small space. "Danny, wrap the rope around you so we can pull you up!" He ordered and the boy did as he was told, wrapping the loop around him and holding tight. Brian grabbed the end of it, hulling his son up while muttering words of encouragement. Juno tried to focus on pulling and helping Danny and ignoring the muffled fighting down below. Dean could handle himself, Dean could handle himself...

They finally pulled Danny out, his father gathering him in his arms and hugging him close. "You okay?" He asked quickly, pulling his son back to check him over. Danny's face broke, tears filling his eyes before he buried his face in his fathers chest. "It's okay." Brian assured him, pressing a kiss to the top of his sons head. Sam stepped forward, laying his hands on Brian and Danny's shoulders.

"Get him out of here. You got to go." Sam ordered, watching them exit the kitchen. He immediately leaned into the hole, looking down "Dean!"

Sam paused and Juno listened with him to the muffled screaming and the sound of clattering below. Sam cursed after a second, leaning out and handing his flashlight over. "I'm going down."

"Sam-"

"It'll be fine." Sam said quickly, giving her a reassuring smile before he began to lower himself down the shaft. She handed him the flashlight, watching him lower himself. She grabbed for her locket, squeezing it tightly in her hands as she watched him nervously. Before he even hit the bottom there was the echo of gunshots. She gave a strangled gasp, leaning down more to share a horrified look with Sam before he practically threw himself the rest of the way down. He landed with a 'plop', turning and disappearing. "Sam? What happened?" She called, her panic rising. "SAM!"

"We're fine!" Sam called, after what seemed like eternity. She let out a sigh of relief, closing her eyes. Thank God.

They climbed back up the shaft rather quickly, dusting themselves off and dropping a couple of weapons they had brought back up from when the girl had stolen them from the car. They hurried outside, finding the mother, daughter and son huddled on the steps. Kate was sobbing, a terrified look on her face as Susan comforted her son. Juno hugged Violet quickly, sighing in relief when she saw her sister was unharmed. "We killed the girl out here. Who the hell had Danny?" Violet asked Sam and Dean as they stopped, staring out into the woods. Juno followed her gaze, catching sight of the straggly, dirty girl sprawled in the grass, staring out at them with dead eyes. Juno felt an odd mixture of relief and sadness stiring at her. The poor girl never had a chance.

"She had a brother." Dean mumbled, looking away from her with a tired look on his face.

Juno shook her head, the horror and devastation of what had happened really hitting her. Dean had it right.

Humans.

Thanks for the head start."

Brian and Susan, both cleaned up and dressed to leave, stood before them. Brian gave a hallow smile, looking between the four of them. "Why doesn't it surprise me you guys don't like the police?" He joked. Sam laughed, glancing at his brother.

"Sort of a, uh... mutual-appreciation thing, really."

Brian nodded, before extending his hand and shaking Dean, Juno, Sam and Violet's hands firmly. "Well... thank you."

"Thank you." Susan repeated, shaking their hands too. Dean watched the older women nervously.

"You okay?" He asked. Susan sighed, rubbing her hands on her jeans before sharing a smile with her husband.

"No." She said sadly. "We're the opposite of okay. But..." She sighed, looking at her husband lovingly. "We're together." She grabbed his hand and Juno felt a real smile on her face for the first time in days. She felt better about leaving them, despite how shook up they were and how scared the kids were. They were good people... and they would make it through.

The four of them packed up, stuffing into the car and leaving the family. Juno waved as they pulled away, leaning back and sighing as she fell into the familiar, worn leather of the Impala. Violet was already closing her eyes, her head falling against the side of the car and almost immediately falling asleep. Juno looked out the window, still to jittery from the night before to sleep.

She looked up at Dean through the rear view mirror, studying the emotionless mask he wore as he stared out at the road. She still didn't know what to do about their fight, what to say to him to make him understand that she was there for him. She could understand the self loathing after what had happened in Hell, but why did he have to be so stubborn and refuse her when she tried to help him? For someone who acted so sure of himself and so confident, Dean had a lot of insecurities hidden under his masks.

After an hour or two of driving, they pulled aside to grab some burgers. Violet had slapped her hand away when she tried to wake her for some food, grumbling a 'fuck off, I'm sleeping' before turning back away and snoring. Juno ordered an extra burger and fries for her just in case, leaving it in between them. Sam and Dean pulled over a little further down the road, parking under a bridge. She followed them out of the car, quickly biting into her sandwich after Sam handed it over. Dean unfolded his, looking down at it before he sighed and folded it back up and set it aside. Juno studied him for a moment with Sam, alarmed already. Dean wasn't one to turn down food.

"You okay?" Sam asked, studying his brother worriedly.

"You know, I felt for those sons of bitches back there." Dean sighed, looking down the small road they had come down. "Lifelong torture turns you into something like that." Juno couldn't say she wasn't surprised that Dean was clearly throwing a line to discuss this, trying to reach out to them. After the way he had rejected her earlier, she never thought he would open up to her.

"Dean, you were in hell." She said, earning a surprised look from Sam. Obviously the youngest Winchester didn't know she knew yet. But she continued. "Look, maybe you did what you did there... but you're not them."

"She's... she's right." Sam said, quickly recovering from his shock. "They were barely human." But Dean's lips pursed and his eyes flickered between them before looking away again.

"You're right." He muttered. "I wasn't like them. I was worse. They were animals, defending territory. Me..." He paused, his jaw clenching before he continued. "I did it for the sheer pleasure of it."

Juno felt her stomach twist at the description, the image of Dean, covered in blood and a smile on his face flashing before her. That wasn't true. It couldn't be. Dean was a good man, he never would do something like that on purpose. She glanced at Sam, trying to see if he actually believed his brother's words. He looked as confused as she did. "What?"

"I enjoyed it, Sam." Dean said, hatred and self-loathing in his eyes. "He took me off the rack and I tortured souls and I _liked _it." His voice shook, his whole body tense as he met his brother's eyes. She didn't know how to feel or what to think about this confession. "All that pain... finally getting to deal some out yourself. I didn't care who they put in front of me. Because that pain I felt, it just slipped away. No matter how many people I save, I can't change that. I can't fill this hole." He paused, shaking his head. "Not ever."

Sam didn't seem to know what to say to his brother and neither did Juno. What did you say to something like that? When someone told you they essentially _enjoyed _torturing someone else?

It hit Juno like a ton of bricks, what he was doing. He wasn't making a confession, he was trying to make her think he was some kind of monster. He was trying to push her away. Maybe it was true, what he was saying, but he was using it to get her to stop trying to help him. She felt suddenly horribly sad for him. He would rather her be disgusted by him, _hate _him then have her help. She blinked back tears again, folding up her food slowly. "You're an idiot." She snapped, before turning away and heading back into the car. She slammed the door shut, ignoring the surprised looks the brothers were giving her. She looked away from them, quickly wiping the tears away and clutching her mother's locket tight in her hand.

"Dean... she really cares about you." Sam whispered, studying Juno's profile. Dean didn't say anything for a while, just stared at the red head with a strange expression on his face.

"She cares about everyone." Dean mumbled, finally tearing his eyes away from her. He felt strangely hallow. It wasn't the reaction he had expected and he wasn't sure what to make of it. Juno looked more hurt than sickened, which certainly wasn't what he had though would happen. She always was surprising him though... "She's... annoying that way."

"You should let her." Sam said softly, giving his brother a sad smile. He turned after that, walking around the car and slowly slipping into the passenger's seat. He turned, studying Juno for a second before turning away. Dean didn't know what to say to that, didn't know how to feel. For some reason, that advice seemed... dangerous. And completely terrifying.

234234234234234234234234142134123412341234123423423412341234134214234123421342342

Juno lay her head against the cold glass of the Impala, sighing. The chilly glass helped against the pounding headache she had on and off the last few weeks. It had started a couple weeks before after they had solved a case about some magicians. And then being tossed around by that ghost from the brothers old high school certainly didn't help.

The front door of the Impala opened and something rattled. She opened her eyes, finding Dean holding out a bottle of pain killers. "Um... thanks." She mumbled, grabbing it and taking a couple pills.

"Still bad?" He asked, slipping into the front seat. Juno shrugged, handing the pills back to him as she swallowed. Dean shifted uncomfortably, the silence filling the small space of the Impala. The last few weeks had been nothing but awkward since his confession. She had taken the approach of backing off from him, handling him with a cool, indifference while he seemed to be trying to awkwardly be nice to her. He did little things, like keeping his temper in check with her, getting her food or giving her the front seat. Juno wasn't sure if he was trying to reach out to her all of the sudden or he felt bad for the fights, but he had made it clear he didn't want her 'help', so she wasn't giving it. "Sure it isn't a concussion? We could go to the hospital-"

"No. I'm fine." She said quickly, laying back against the seat as Sam and Violet made their way toward the car. "It's just a head ache."

Dean frowned, slowly nodding. He sighed, turning back toward the front seat as Sam and Violet got into the car. Sam glanced between them, obviously catching on to their weirdness. It wasn't surprising. Sam and even Violet had made several comments over the last few weeks about the two's behavior together. He wasn't in the mood to deal with Sam's looks though. Not after the crap he was pulling this morning.

They set out to Bedford, Iowa to deal with some case Sam had found involving some husbands that had beaten their wives to death. The ride was mostly silent, with the few bits of conversation coming from Sam and Violet. Dean wasn't in the mood to chat after the crap Sam pulled this morning and from what he could see of Juno in the back seat, the medicine hadn't helped with the headache much.

After several hours, they finally made it to the motel. They checked in quickly, doing some research on the men and their wives before deciding on the best way to talk to the most recent guy who had killed his wife. Violet had suggested lawyers and then very casually slipped in that her and Sam would stay and do more research. Dean glared at her, shaking his head. Subtle... real subtle. Sam didn't argue though, in fact he looked amused. Fine, they wanted to play that way.

"Get dressed and come on." Dean grumbled, finishing his tie. Juno looked just as unhappy at the idea of being stuck with him, but she didn't argue. She grabbed the pant suit she had, heading off toward the bathroom before coming out moments later, looking professional with her smoothed out suit and hair tied into a tight bun. She pulled at the suit, looking a bit uncomfortable before brushing past him and heading outside. He followed after her, sighing. This was going to be fun.

They flashes some paperwork, getting easy access into the prison. They were led into a small metal room, seating themselves and waiting a bit before Adam Benson was brought in and sat across from them. He looked tired and forlorn, his face ragged as he stared down at the table while Dean introduced them. "Why do the cops keep sending you guys? I already said I didn't want a lawyer." He mumbled, not meeting their gazes.

"They're lining up the firing squad." Dean explained.

"I'm pleading guilty." Benson said, finally looking up at the two of them.

"All right, look, you don't want us to represent you... that's fine. In fact, it's probably not a bad idea, between you and me." He said, shrugging casually. Juno glared at him, not quite understanding what the hell he was doing. She cleared her throat, giving him a look which he ignored. Go figure, him not wanting to listen to her. "We just want to understand what happened. That's all."

"Mr. Benson," Juno said softly, drawing his attention to her for a moment. She gave him a kind, sympathetic look, which seemed to get to him at least a little bit. "Please."

He studied her for a moment before slowly looking away. He deliberated for a little bit before sighing. "What happened was... I killed my wife." He snapped, looking genuinely upset and frustrated. "And you want to know why? Because she made plans without asking me."

"When you did it," Juno questioned, "how did you feel? Disoriented? Out of control?"

"Like something was possessing you to do it?" Dean continued, studying Mr. Benson carefully. The prisoner frowned though, shaking his head slowly.

"I knew exactly what I was doing." He answered, making Juno frown. "I was crystal clear." Maybe the guy was just a psycho murderer. Juno felt her sympathy drying up by the minute.

"Then why did you do it?" Dean asked.

"I don't know." Mr. Benson sighed, looking back down at the table. "I loved her. We were happy." His voice broke and he took a moment to gather himself. While he did, Dean and Juno exchanged a glace before Dean pulled out a paper with several amounts of money on it. He slid it across the table toward Mr. Benson, a stern look on his face before he tapped it.

"9 G's." Dean muttered, giving an impressed look. "That's a hefty bill."

Mr. Benson's jaw clenched, a dark look crossing his face. "Where did you get that?" He snapped, looking up at the two of them angrily.

"Doesn't matter. We have it." Dean shrugged. "See, certain charges, and ones you don't what the missus to know, they show up under shady names like M&C Entertainment."

"Yeah, I don't know what you're talking about." Mr. Benson snapped, giving them both a glare before Dean continued on.

"Oh, you're dropping plastic at a nudie bar, for instance." Dean said, watching Mr. Benson's reaction. Juno delved in, trying to play good cop before Mr. Benson got to mad and shut down.

"We just want to know the truth, Mr. Benson." She said kindly. He deliberated for a moment, his jaw working back and forth before he sighed and gave in.

"Her name was... Jasmine." He mumbled, a mixture of shame and amazement crossing his features.

"She was a stripper?" Juno asked, raising her eyebrows.

Dean gave a little chuckle next to her, grinning into the table. "Dude, her name was Jasmine." He pointed out and Juno rolled her eyes.

"I didn't mean for it to happen. I don't like to go to strip bars." Mr. Benson continued, ignoring the exchange. "My buddy was having a bachelor party and... there she was." That look of dreamy amazement was back, the thoughts of this stripper lover taking over.

"Jasmine."

He nodded quickly. "She came right up to me. And... I-I don't know, s-she was just perfect." A little smile was working its way onto his face as he looked out at Juno and Dean. "She was everything I ever wanted."

"Well, you pay enough, anybody will be anything." Dean commented and a flash of anger crossed Mr. Benson's face.

"It wasn't about the money." He snapped, glaring at the oldest Winchester. Juno almost snorted. Yeah, right. "It wasn't even about the sex, it was..." He fumbled to find the right word, finally looking away from them. "I don't know. I don't know what it was. It's hard to explain."

"And your wife found out?" Juno asked, studying the confused man.

"No, she never had a clue."

"Then why'd you kill her?" Juno asked, confused.

He looked away, ashamed again. "For Jasmine. She said we would be together forever, if-if only Vicki was..."

"Muerte." Dean mumbled, shaking his head.

"Afterwards, me and Jasmine were supposed to meet, and she never showed." Mr. Benson's lip quivered, a deep, betrayed sadness filling his eyes. "I don't know where she lives. I don't know her last name. I don't even know her real first name." He looked between them before sighing and looking back down at the table in shame. "I was so stupid."

"And you didn't think to tell this to the cops?" Juno asked, studying him. He looked up, giving her an incredulous look.

"For what?" He snapped. "The stripper didn't do it. I did it. And I know what I deserve. The judge doesn't give me the death sentence, I'll do it myself."

They left soon after that. The only thing the interview really did was confuse the hell out of her. "I don't know whether to feel sorry for him or disgusted. It's just pathetic that he could be swayed by a nice pair of tits and some sweet words."

Dean chuckled, sliding into the Impala's driver's seat. "Seen people do more for less." He muttered. Juno shook her head, looking out the window.

"It's sad." She whispered, laying her head back against the worn leather. Dean glanced at her, studying her pale profile. Sometimes he was still astounded by how good a view she had of the world still. And it was times like these that he was reminded that he was tearing that good view apart by dragging her around and having her work cases with him. He didn't think he could take the day that view went away. Just another good, pure thing he would be responsible for snuffing out.

"Yeah, guess it is." He mumbled, looking back at the road. She looked over at him now, her brows furrowing before she looked away. "Headache better?"

She blinked, clearly confused by the sudden change of topic. "Uh, yeah. It's gone now. First time in days." She mumbled, rubbing her forehead tiredly.

"Good." He mumbled, giving her a small smile when she looked at him. He saw a flicker of confusion, not for the first time since he'd made an attempt at being nicer to her. She looked like she wanted to say something, but he saw her lips purse and she looked away. Maybe he should apologize. Or at least talk to her. He knew he wouldn't though. The thought was to nauseating.

They lapsed into an awkward silence, parking at the hospital before meeting up with Violet at the entrance. She filled them quickly on their research of creatures, giving them a narrow list of things that could do this. "Bobby is looking too." She added, shrugging. "He said he would get back to us after he looks through his books."

Dean nodded, following her through the small hospital toward the coroner's office where Sam was already talking to the women. He opened the door, pleasantly surprised by the young attractive women at the desk. A far cry from the older, fat guys they usually dealt with. "What did we miss?" Dean asked, giving her a charming smile.

"Uh, this is our other collegue, Agent Murdock and Agent Lauper." Sam said, nodding toward Dean and Juno. Juno grinned, amused by the way the doctor was studying the youngest Winchester. She'd seen Dean flirt enough, but Sam rarely got any action.

"Please," Dean piped up and she looked over to see his flirt grin on. A flicker of irritation welled up inside her, but she quickly shook it off. "Agent sounds so formal. You can call me Dean." He moved forward, extending his hand toward the cute brunette. Juno rolled her eyes, giving her sister a disgusted look. Violet looked amused by the whole situation.

"I'm Dr. Roberts." The women said quickly, not even giving Dean a second glance before she turned back to Sam. Juno nearly laughed out loud. "So, um... can I help you with anything else?" She asked Sam, giving him a coy smile.

"Uh... sure. Just one more thing." Sam said, handing over the file in his hands. "This chemical, this..."

"Oxytocin." Dr. Roberts supplied, taking the file and putting it back.

"Oxytocin." Sam repeated. "What would cause those high levels that you found?"

"Nothing that I've ever seen." Roberts said, shrugging.

The brothers exchanged glances before Sam smiled at her again. "Okay, that's it. Thanks, Doc." Dr. Roberts gave him another flirty smile. The two brothers rose and Juno saw the irritated look on Dean's face from being clearly snubbed by the doctor. She grinned, slipping out the door of the office after her sister. "Oh, by the way," She heard Sam say, turning to see him looking back at the doctor. "Uh, try a greasy breakfast. Best thing for a hangover."

Dr. Roberts smiled at him widely, chuckling a bit. "Watch it, buddy." She laughed. "I'm the only M.D. here." They shared another smile before Sam turned back, closing the office door behind him. Dean huffed as they began to walk away, glaring back at his brother.

"Dude, you totally c-blocked me." Dean grumbled, earning a loud snort from Juno and a snicker from Violet.

"Please," Juno said, rolling her eyes. "You never stood a chance. She was _all _about the Sam."

08082304820480283408057032347-0275-027-02-0480293423427428734823740928309588408095

"Are you actually blushing?" Dean shouted, staring down at the red head in amusement. She was steadily ignoring the half-naked girls on stage, her pale cheeks a dark shade of red. She whipped around, giving him a glare before looking away sheepishly.

"No!" She cried, indignant. "It's ridiculously hot in here!"

Dean laughed, the first real laugh in days. "Dear God." He chuckled, watching her actually physically flinch away from one of the waitresses in nothing but some lingerie sauntered past them, almost brushing against Juno. She turned an even darker shade of red when she caught sight of women, quickly averting her eyes. "Are you a virgin too?" He teased, earning another glare from her.

"Sorry I'm not getting my rocks off from naked women!" She snapped back, giving him a deathly glare. "I don't exactly swing that way."

He has a sudden image of Juno, scantily clad and smiling coyly with another hot chick, leaning closer and closer and he quickly tried to shake the image away before he got to hot and bothered. It certainly was a nice image... "It's just a strip joint. You can't tell me you haven't seen something like this on T.V."

"It's a little different in person." She grumbled, looking down at the dirty floor and scrunching up her button nose. "More... sticky."

"That's what she said."

Dean snorted, glancing back at Violet, who was cracking up at her own joke. The older Monroe sister was completely at ease here, unfazed by the different girls on stage and milling about. She glanced over at her younger sister, smiling in amusement. "Are you blushing? Jesus, J."

Juno huffed, choosing to ignore them instead of rise to her sisters teasing. "Any luck?" Dean asked, glancing over at the oldest Monroe sister. Her smile faded and she shook her head.

"Nope." She sighed, watching Sam as he approached.

"So, Bobby has a working theory." Sam said, glancing at the three of them. "Siren."

"Like Greek myth, Siren?" Dean questioned. "The Odyssey kind of thing?"

The three of them gave Dean surprised looks, making him look slightly offended. "What? I read."

"Yeah, actually." Sam said, recovering from his surprise. "But the Siren's not actually a myth. It's more of a beautiful creature that prey on men, entice them with their siren song."

"Let me guess," Violet mumbled, glancing at the nearest girl on stage. "'Welcome to the Jungle?'"

Dean chuckled, sharing a grin with Violet. "No, no. Warrant's 'Cherry Pie'?" He said, smiling at his own joke. Juno rolled her eyes, muttering something under her breath that sounded close to 'idiot'.

"No, it's more of a metaphor." Sam commented, giving his brother an amused, exasperated look. "Like their call, their allure, you know?"

"And it's just men? Me and Violet can't get lured in?" Juno asked, looking up at Sam.

"Sounds like it." Sam shrugged. "All the lore Bobby read about only mentioned men. Whether that's the main preference for the Siren or because whatever it does doesn't work on other women, he's not sure."

"So they shake their thing and the guy's zombie out?" Dean asked.

"Basically, yeah." Sam answered. "They used to live on islands. Sailors would chase them, completely ignoring the rocky shores and dash themselves to pieces."

"Just like the three men." Juno commented, shaking her head.

"Yeah. If you were a siren in '09 looking to ruin a bunch of morons, where would you set up shop?" Sam muttered and they all glanced around, watching the different men milling around, slipping money into the hands or bras of the different strippers, dreamy looks on their faces.

"So, whatever floats the guy's boat, that's what they look like?" Violet asked, tearing her eyes away to look over at Sam.

"Yeah. You see, sirens can read minds." Sam said. "See what you want most. And then they can kind of, like, cloak themselves... you know, like an illusion."

"So it's all the same women?" Violet said, her face lighting up with the realization. "Just shifting into the different dream girls?"

Sam contemplated this, slowly nodding. "Yeah, probably. Most likely. Sirens are usually pretty solitary."

Dean sighed, shaking his head before looking out at the girls again. "So how do you kill it?"

Sam shrugged and Juno sighed. Great, some psycho Siren out there and they didn't know how to kill it. "Bobby is working on it. But even if he figures it out..."

"How are we supposed to find it? It could be anybody." Juno finished, rubbing her face tiredly. The headache was pounding again in full force, and mixing that with how uncomfortable she was around all these naked women, she definitely wasn't in a good mood. "I-I'm going outside. I just need some air."

She slid past them, feeling Violet's worried eyes on her back. She dodged a couple of strippers and hungry men before finally making it to the door. She shoved it open, taking a deep breath of air. It wasn't exactly fresh, stuck between a strip joint and a burger joint, but it was better than in there with the smell of sweat and grubby men. Her head ache was a bit lighter, still in the back of her head, but it had lessened just a little bit. Better than nothing.

"You need some more meds?"

Juno jumped, whipping around to find Dean just behind her. He gave her an amused look before reaching into his jacket and grabbing the bottle of pills from earlier. She took it, mumbling a thanks before taking a couple. "You sure you don't want to go to the hospital? Headaches been going good for a couple days-"

"I'm fine." She muttered, sounding and feeling like a broken record. "I know the symptoms of a concussion. It's not that. Just an annoying, long headache."

He nodded, still glancing at her worriedly, which only seemed to annoy her. "Could still go. Get you some nice drugs-"

"No." She snapped, surprising him a bit. She wasn't sure if it was how tired she was or the headache, but she was sick of this whole fake caring crap. "Just... stop okay?" She muttered, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Stop with the... nice guy crap."

Dean shifted uncomfortably, rubbing his face tiredly. "Look, that's not what... I didn't mean to come off like I did before..."

"Dean, you made it clear you want to do the whole... tough guy, lone wolf crap." She muttered, staring out at the street instead of looking at him. He could see for the first time in the last few weeks, how much his rejection had actually affected her. He knew it had upset her, but he didn't think she would be this upset. She usually lashed out when she was angry, not back off. "So just... do it. Be a lone wolf. I'm not going to bother you."

"Juno, I'm trying to... apologize here so-"

"Don't bother." She sighed, finally looking over at him with a sad, bitter smile. "We're just supposed to be saving the world together. No need for us to actually be friends or anything."

Dean felt suddenly even guiltier, opening his mouth to tell her that wasn't true, but Sam and Violet exited through the door, interrupting them. Dean sighed, looking away as the two studied them with curious eyes. Juno sighed, leaning up from the building and looking toward her sister. "Can we go already?" She muttered, not bothering to wait for an answer before she turned on her heel and stomped toward the Impala and getting in. Violet raised her eyebrows, giving Dean a look.

"What?" He snapped, giving the older women a glare. "I try to say I'm sorry and she gets all pissy. Ain't my fault."

"You hurt her feelings." Violet said, following after him as he headed toward the Impala as well. "Look, Dean..." Violet sighed, grabbing his arm to stop him. He stopped, pursing his lips as Violet gave him a stern, annoyed look. "This whole thing... being brought back from the dead, being told to save the world, it's kind of overwhelming. You were given a bit of an advantage already being in this world, but Juno was just kind of... thrown in. So she reached out to the one person who is supposed to understand. She wants... _needs _a friend." Violet pursed her lips, giving him an accusing look that only made him feel guiltier. "I don't know what happened, but just... be a friend."

Violet gave him one last, stern look before slipping past him and heading toward the Impala. Dean felt Sam's eyes on him, studying him quietly from the side. He didn't say anything and he was glad. One lecture was enough. And it certainly made him feel guilty enough.

234083048230577020340239527309482034802938402834028340820348203840283402802300000

Juno walked through the door Sam held open, steadily trying to ignore Dean just behind her. He hadn't tried to talk with her anymore, which she was silently thankful for. She wondered if Violet had said something to make him back of the night before.

"Dr. Roberts." Sam called, a small smile sliding onto his face as he looked across the room, spotting the cute doctor. She smiled back, clearly pleased to see him again.

"Agent Stiles." She greeted, stopping to talk with them. "Can't stay away, huh?"

Sam grinned, straightening his tie a bit. Violet gave Juno an amused look, clearly finding the flirting as funny and cute as Juno did. "Actually, we're here on business." Sam said, straightening out a bit. "About the blood samples, the one's with the high... you know, oxytocin."

"Do you still have them?" Dean asked, giving his brother an incredulous look before glancing at Dr. Roberts. She finally tore her eyes away from Sam, giving a quick nod to Dean. "Good, we need them."

"What for?" She asked curiously, looking a bit confused.

"Excuse me, Dr. Roberts?"

A tall, built guy approached, wearing a dark suit that almost matched the boys. He was cute, with blue eyes and blonde hair, but something about him made Juno nervous. He looked relatively normal and there was no overwhelming headache and nausea that accompanied a demon, but Juno couldn't shake the feeling. "Excuse me, pal." Dean interrupted, quickly whipping his badge out. "Uh, we're a little busy here."

The man narrowed his eyes, a no nonsense look crossing his face before he pulled a badge out of his jacket as well. He flipped it open, revealing an actual F.B.I. badge. "Yeah, so am I, _pal._" He shot back, giving Dean a stern look. Juno felt her stomach flip and she looked over at Violet in panic. She reached out, grabbing Juno's arm gently and giving her a stern look that screamed 'calm down.' How she was so cool about the fact that an actual F.B.I. agent who could make her, Juno didn't know.

"Doc," Sam said, giving a cool smile. "Could you give us a sec, please?" The doctor quickly nodded, looking between them all nervously before quickly walking away. The man moved closer to them, his eyes still narrowed as he looked them all up and down.

"What's your name?" Dean asked, sounding casual and cool.

"Agent Nick Monroe." He said, eyeing them all curiously. Juno felt a jolt of surprise at hearing her own last name, but quickly brushed it off. "Yours?"

"I'm Special Agent Sam Stiles. This is my partner Dean Murdock and our teammates Juno Lauper and Violet Jackson." Sam flashed his badge again and Nick leaned closer, studying it. "What office are you from?"

"Omaha- Violet-Crimes unit." Nick explained, leaning back from the badge, clearly satisfied with it. "My S.A.C. sent me down here to see about the murders." Sam nodded, watching the man skeptically. "You?"

"D.C." Violet piped up, staring down the man coolly. "Our assistant director assigned us."

"Which A.D.?" Nick questioned, obviously still skeptical of the four of them.

"Mike Kaiser."

"What are your badge numbers?" He asked, arching his blonde eyebrow perfectly.

"You're kidding, right?" Dean muttered, clearly getting annoyed with the questions. Or stressed out by the fact that an actual, freakin' F.B.I. agent was here.

"I'm just following protocol." Nick stated, giving him a sly smile that only served to piss Dean off more.

"Look, just talk to our A.D. He'll sort things out, huh?" Sam slid a card out of his wallet, one that clearly had a number that belonged to Bobby. Nick took it though, pulling his phone out before he sauntered away. He called him and they listened as Nick explained to Bobby the situation. He began stuttering a bit and Juno smiled, feeling a bit better. Bobby knew how to play the game.

He returned moments later, giving them an easy smile. "Sorry, guys." Nick said, giving them a sheepish look.

"Don't let it happen again." Dean said, giving a sly little smile as Sam slipped Bobby's number back in his jacket.

"Where are you at with this?" Nick asked, looking between the four of them.

"Where are you at with this?" Violet shot back, studying the agent wearily.

"Well, I was about to run the perps' blood work." Nick commented, glancing at the doctor's office. Sam quickly shook his head, making a scoffing noise.

"I already checked. It's a dead end." Sam said quickly, shrugging. Nick digested this, nodding, before he moved a little closer and folded his arms.

"Well, get this."He said eagerly, obviously trying to impress the four of them. "I feel like I found something that connects all the murderers."

"Really?"

"They were all banging strippers," Nick said, looking between the four of them, obviously waiting for an impressed look. "From the same club." He added, clearly displeased by the lack of response.

"You don't say." Dean mumbled, an amused look on his face.

"What do you say, we go check it out?" Nick asked, clearly eager to show off his skills to the four of them.

"Uh, look Nicole. Here's the deal," Dean said, frowning at the young blonde agent. "See, we're kind of lone wolves-"

"You know what," Sam said, cutting Dean off and laying his hand on his shoulder. "That sounds like an excellent idea." Dean looked over at Sam, narrowing his eyes. "Let me talk to my team here for a minute and we'll uh... one second." Sam pulled Dean to the side, urging Violet and Juno to follow after him. "Dude, you and J, you stay with him."

Juno raised an eyebrow, looking at Sam curiously. "What? Why?" She asked, not liking this idea. It would be easy for a real F.B.I. agent to make them. She didn't want the man anywhere near them or the case.

"Keep him out of the way." Sam urged, giving them both an urgent look.

"Why us?" Dean grumbled, glancing at Juno nervously. Since the night before, Dean wasn't too keen on spending some alone time with her.

"Cause I have to get the blood samples. And Violet shouldn't exactly be spending too much time with a real fed." Sam pointed out and Violet gave them both a sort of 'sorry, he's right' look, shrugging.

"I would prefer that actually." Violet mumbled, eying the man nervously. "I know a couple people at the Omaha office. I'm sure word got over there what happened."

Juno felt another flicker of nervousness, but tried to shove it down. Keep it cool, like they were. "What the hell are we supposed to do with him?" Juno asked, folding her arms.

"Just take him to the strip club." Sam said, clearly exasperated. "Keep an eye out for the siren." Juno groaned, shaking her head. Great. Going back to watch the naked women. She glanced at Dean, surprised to find that even he didn't look excited by the idea. "Come on, Dean. Focus on the naked girls. You'll forget he's even there."

Juno groaned, wrinkling her nose in disgust. "And I'll just sit there and be quiet." She grumbled, rubbing her face. At least the headache wasn't that bad today. Though the pounding, loud music and the smells of that place could bring it back just as bad.

"I'm not doing this for you." Dean snapped, giving his brother a dark look. "I'm doing it for the girls." Violet snorted, but Juno just shook her head angrily. God, this was going to be horrible.

"Can't I just hang with you and Violet? How awkward is it to send a female agent with two men to some nudie bar?" Juno whined, earning a snicker from her sister.

"Who the hell calls it a nudie bar?" Violet chuckled and even Sam, in all his frustration, smiled just a bit. "Besides, kind of need a good pair of eyes that isn't getting distracted by the flashing tits."

Sam smiled a bit more as Dean gave an indignant look before they went back to Agent Monroe. Sam explained the situation to Nick, who seemed eager enough to head down to the strip joint with the two of them. He didn't seem to find it odd that Juno was going, instead he smiled widely at her, looking her over appraisingly. Dean frowned, a trickle of annoyance bleeding through. Seriously? The guy was working and he was checking Juno out?

They walked up to the Impala, Juno sliding into the passenger's seat as Dean gave him a strict talking to about not complaining about the tunes in the car. Nick didn't seem to care about the music, because he stopped, staring at the Impala dreamily.

"No way. You drive an Impala?" He asked, gazing at the car in awe.

"Yeah." Dean said, opening the driver's side.

"It's a '67, right?" Nick gushed. "It's a 327 4-Barrel."

Dean paused in getting inside the car, giving Nick and impressed look. Juno rolled her eyes. Five second of complimenting the car and Dean was sold on the guy. The Impala and food, the two ways to Dean's heart. "Yeah, actually."

"It's a thing of beauty."

"Thanks." Dean grinned, sliding into the car with Nick.

"How the hell did you talk the Bureau into letting you drive your own wheels?" Nick asked, looking around the inside of the car in admiration.

"Took some bribing, but you know." Dean mumbled, shrugging casually. Juno rolled her eyes, looking out the window and watching the buildings pass by. Dean and Nick chatted casually, Nick muttering some compliment about the 80's band that was playing on the radio. Dear God. The two should just get a room already. She glanced back at the young agent in the rearview mirror, still not able to shake the odd feeling she had about him, no matter how much he and Dean got along.

They arrived at the strip club a little while later, finding a table in the middle. Juno squished between the two, trying to look anywhere but the stage. Dean and Nick were still discussing music, throwing titles and band names out to each other. The guy was growing on Dean, she could tell. And she didn't like it.

After a couple minutes, Dean actually ordered shots for the three of them. Juno started to argue, but Nick suddenly grinned at her, shrugging. "It's cool." He said, throwing her a charming smile. "We're trying to blend in, right?" He actually winked at her, but Juno just pursed her lips and looked down at the table. Dean was giving them a funny look, suddenly looking a bit unhappy before the scantily clad waitress set their drinks down. When Juno ignored hers, Nick leaned a little closer again. "Come on. One won't hurt."

"No thanks." Juno mumbled. Violet had been right earlier. At least one of them had to keep a clear head. Nick shrugged, clinking his glass with Dean before downing it.

"Nobody's fault but mine!" Dean called, drawing Nick's attention back to him.

"Oh, oh, oh, Zepplin recorded it, '75." Nick answered. He looked away, thinking for a moment. "It was a cover of a blind Willie Johnson tune." He grinned, clearly proud of himself.

Dean smiled, nodding. "Nice!" He said, clearly impressed.

"You Shook Me?" Nick fired back.

"Oh," Dean said, clearly thinking this was an easy one. "'69, debut album, written by Willie Dixon."

"And?" Nick prompted, raising his eyebrows and waiting. Dean shot him a confused look.

"And what?"

"Written by Willie Dixon _and _J.B. Lenoir."

Dean gave a nod, actually looking impressed. "Dude. Dude!" He cried, grinning widely. "You know, for a fed, you're not a total dick."

Nick gave Dean a confused look. "Aren't we both feds?"

Dean looked away from the naked girl on stage to smile at Nick nervously, quickly backtracking. "Yeah. No, I just, you know-"

"Not a lot of feds as cool as us." Juno covered, giving a tight smile to Nick, who eyed her curiously. Nick took it though, giving a little smile and nodding. The two went back to studying the girl currently on stage, before Nick piped up again.

"So, what the hell is with this case, man?" Nick asked, shaking his head. "How does a girl talk four different John's into murder?"

"Crazy world." Juno commented, swirling the shot she had in front of her around a bit. Nick glanced back at her again, a sly smile on his face.

"I guess." He said, finally tearing his eyes away from her. She felt a shiver run up her spine and she wished she was back at the hotel room with Violet. "Hey, can I level with you guys?"

"Hmm." Dean mumbled, clearly still distracted by the girls. Juno fought the urge to role her eyes.

"Found something kind of weird."

"You brought your weird to the right spot." Dean said, finally tearing his eyes away from the stage to look over at Nick. "Lay it on me."

"I went to the crime scene this morning." Nick said, pulling something out of his jacket. Juno perked up, looking at the wrapped evidence in the bag. She caught a glimpse of purple, before he set it down on the table in front of them to reveal a flower. "Saw them bagging this up. So I went back through all the files." He commented, watching Dean and Juno exchange a glance. The flowers were familiar, but Juno couldn't put her finger on where they were from. "It turns out a flower like that was found at every crime scene."

"Like it was left on purpose?" Dean asked, studying Nick.

"A calling card." Juno mumbled, pulling the flower away from Dean to look at it. "Like the Dear Boss letters from Jack the Ripper."

"Exactly." Nick said, giving her another flirty, impressed smile. "But to tell you the truth, with this case, I got no idea what's going on."

Dean stared at the flower for a moment longer, recognition dawning on his face. "I think I might." Dean said, looking over at Juno. "I've seen this kind of flower before."

24098230482-0348028340283402034028340982348023840928408203480238423423048029840234

Dean flipped the phone shut, his hand clenching tightly around it as he breathed through his nose in irritation. Juno studied him, watching him struggle with the conversation he had just had with Sam. Juno couldn't say she wasn't panicking a bit as well. Luckily Violet had gone back to the other crime scenes recently to see if she could find anything else that might connect the murders to Dr. Roberts after a quick phone call from Dean, so she wasn't at the hotel with Sam. Juno had quickly called her to tell her to meet them where the two of them were meeting up with Agent Monroe. Violet and her may not be involved with either of the brothers, but they were certainly the closest women to them. It wasn't much, but it was probably enough for this crazy siren.

"I can't believe this. Fucking idiot." Dean mumbled, slamming his phone back down between the seats.

"Violet is meeting us where we're meeting up with Nick." She said, watching his hands tighten on the wheel.

"Good. If it is Roberts, you and Vi are the closest women to us." Dean mumbled, staring out into the night as he drove. Juno snorted despite herself, looking out the window. Dean turned his head, studying her for a moment. "Juno-" Dean sighed, running a hand through his hair tiredly.

"Where are we meeting Nick?" She asked, quickly trying to change the subject. But Dean wasn't having it.

"Look, the stuff that happened, I'm not exactly ready to just... sit and talk about, okay? It's not exactly easy-"

"Oh, you were fine that day." She snapped, giving him a glare. She tried to calm down, but between the lack of sleep and the anger that she had been pushing down for the last few weeks, she was too tired to keep it under wraps anymore. "I was just trying to... help. But you made it real clear, Dean-"

"I'm not exactly used to having anyone try, alright?" Dean growled, turning to glare at her. "It's always just been me and Sammy. He's the only person I've ever had. So you coming in here, trying to... to-"

"Be your friend." Juno said, giving him a hurt look that made him feel even worse. It was exactly like Violet had said. "We're stuck together in this Dean, whether we like it or not. And I don't know about you, but I would actually like to have a friend in this."

Dean sighed, rubbing his face tiredly. "In case you haven't figured it out, I'm not too good with friends." He muttered and she snorted again.

"You don't say." She muttered, tucking her red hair behind her ear.

"I'm sorry, Juno." He said slowly, pulling the car to a stop in the lot they agreed to meet Nick in. He turned, facing her. She looked up, that hurt, wounded look still on her face. "I know... you're a good person. You... care a lot about people. I'm not used to that." He mumbled, clearly struggling for words. He sighed, trying to gather himself. "Just- what I'm trying to say... we start over?" He extended his hand to her, watching her deliberate a moment, chewing on her lip. Finally she took it, giving a short shake.

"I'm still going to tell people I kicked the shit out of you when we met though." She said, her lips twitching up into a grin. "It's more fun."

He smiled, shaking his head as she twirled a curl nervously in her fingers. "Fair enough. You kick like a girl anyway."

"Bullshit! You were hopping around, screaming like a baby-"

"I wasn't screaming." Dean argued, giving her a playful, stern look. "I don't scream. It isn't manly."

"God." She scoffed, rolling her eyes. She shared a smile with him for a minute, finally feeling truly okay with him for the first time since they had met. Dean had his faults, but he was a good guy when it came down to it. She still found it sad how hard he found it to have friends, how few people he had, but she was glad he was giving her a chance. That was all she had ever wanted with him. And if she really got down to it... she needed someone just as badly as he did who understood what was happening. They may not be the best of friends, but they were at least getting there.

Dean suddenly looked past her, his eyes widening before he reached out, slapping her arm. She hissed, giving him a disbelieving glare. "Five seconds we're friends and you try to physically harm me-"

Dean threw her an amused smile, shaking his head. "Shut it, baby. Look." He said, looking past her again. She turned, a jolt of surprise running through her when she caught sight of Dr. Roberts slipping into the pub. "Come on." Dean ordered, sliding out of his seat. She followed suit, following him over to Nick's car. She hurried to the other side, slipping into the back with Dean.

"She went in just a second ago." He commented, nodding toward both of them.

"Nice work."

"Should we follow her in?" Nick asked, twisting around in his seat to look at the both of them.

"No, no, no. We don't want to tip her off." Dean said, shaking his head quickly. "I'm just waiting to see who she comes out with."

Nick nodded, pausing a moment to stare out the window toward the pub with the two of them. "Okay, so you guys think, what?" Nick asked, looking back at them curiously. "That she's drugging these guys?"

Dean tore his eyes away from the pub, nodding slowly. "Pretty much."

Nick scoffed a bit, the look on his face one of disbelief. "Uh-huh." He muttered, giving Dean a skeptical look.

"We know how it sounds." Juno muttered, shrugging.

"You sure about that?" Nick asked incredulously. "'Cause it sounds like crazy on toast. All these different strippers, they're magically the same girl. But then they're not strippers at all, it's Dr. Quinn?"

"It's kind of hard to explain," Dean said patiently. "But we have our reasons and they're good ones. You're just going to have to trust us." He pulled a flash out of his jacket, slowly unscrewing the lid as Nick nodded.

"Okay... I guess." Nick mumbled. Him and Dean shared a look and Dean studied him with mild surprise.

"Thank you." He mumbled, slowly bringing the flask up. "That's actually nice to hear."

Juno knew he was talking about Sam. She may have been distant that last few weeks with Dean, but she had certainly noticed the brothers had almost as much tension between them as her and Dean had. It was hard not to when you spent almost two steady months with the guys for hours at a time. Juno had also noticed how... shifty and odd Sam was acting some times. She wasn't sure what was going on with the youngest Winchester, but his actions had made even her nervous now.

Nick was taking a quick drink from the flask before handing it back. He glanced at Juno, clearly offering but she quickly shook her head. "No thanks." She mumbled, not liking the way Nick was looking at her or the way he was smiling. He shrugged, handing it back to Dean, who took another swig. "So, let's say she is drugging her vics." Nick muttered, how she pulling that off?"

"Could be injecting them." Juno mumbled, glancing back out the window and scanning for Violet. She wished she would hurry up. She didn't like this Nick guy. She needed someone else here besides Dean, who was head over heels for the Fed.

"Or though physical contact." Dean added, screwing the lid back on the flask.

"Or it could be her saliva." Nick noted, but something in his voice made Juno look over at him. He had the smallest of smirks on his face as his blue eyes slowly slid to the flask Dean still had in his hands. Juno felt her skin crawl, panic filling her. "You really should have wiped the lid of the thing before drinking from it." Nick sighed, giving him a little smile.

"Fuck-" Juno mumbled, fumbling with the door handle. Dean wasn't safe. She had to get out before-

"Stop her." Nick said easily and without warning Dean grabbed her, his strong arms wrapping around her and pulling her toward him. She cried out, trying to lash out but Dean was far stronger than her.

"Dean, please." She begged, trying to look at him. "Dean, fight her. Come on-"

Nick reached out, grabbing her chin and forcing her to look at him. He wore a sly, dangerous smile that made her skin crawl again. "Sweetie, he's mine now. I'm going to everything for him, aren't I, Dean?" Nick said, his voice smooth and soft as he looked over at Dean. He had an odd, calm look on his face as he gazed at Nick, his grip never wavering on Juno. "I'm going to be his new brother. He doesn't need Sam anymore." Nick's eyes flicked down to her again, his eyes narrowing. "And he doesn't need you anymore. Knock her out."

Nick turned away, facing out toward the road as he turned the car back on. "Dean, no! Please, Dean just... just-"

But she didn't get to finish her sentence because Dean quickly bashed her head against the window and everything went black.

23409823-0482304982-3482-048029380045820349820348023840293840823049820348028340023

Violet got out of the taxi, quickly adjusting her coat against the cold as she began to head toward the pub Juno had told her to meet them at. She'd had the taxi park a block away or so, just in case Dr. Roberts was around.

For experienced hunters, Violet couldn't believe how stupid Sam had been. Sleeping with some random women on a case involving a siren that could be anyone? It was a bit stupid. She liked the youngest Winchester... she had become closest to him during these stupid spats Juno and Dean kept having, but whatever was going on with him lately had him acting like a dumbass. Even Dean had begun to notice how off his brother was lately-

A hand suddenly clamped down on her wrist, jerking her to a stop with surprising force. She stumbled, quickly going for her gun before the person forced her around to look at him. She blinked, completely surprised to be staring into the very blue eyes of Castiel. "What the hell-"

"You're in danger." He answered simply, his fingers still firmly wrapped around her wrist. She raised a dark eyebrow, narrowing her eyes.

"Um... I'm always in danger now-a-days." She said slowly. "You know... between the whole stopping the apocalypse thing and the hunting."

Castiel frowned, a flicker of something she couldn't place in his eyes. "You are walking straight toward the Siren." He said firmly, giving her a stern look."

Violet slid her hand out of his grip, folding her arms and rolling her eyes. "I know." She muttered, giving him an incredulous look. "We're following Dr. Roberts to make sure she doesn't hurt anyone else-"

"No. Agent Nick is the siren." Castiel said simply, making her look up at him in surprise.

"What?! Juno is with him-"

"I will take care of it." Castiel said, grabbing her arm again and pulling her away. "Until then, you must go to a safe location-"

"Hey, hey! Knock it off!" She snapped, ripping her arm away from him. For an angel, he had a pretty wimpy grip. He looked at her in surprise, clearly confused by her reluctance. "If Nick is the Siren, J is in danger. I'm not just zooming off with you. I have to help her and Dean!" She snapped, quickly turning on her heel and heading toward the pub. She pulled her phone out, dialing Juno's number and putting the phone to her ear as it rang. Castiel was in front of her suddenly and she knocked right into him, feeling like she was hitting a freakin' brick wall. "Dammit, Cass, I swear to God-"

Castiel grabbed her arm tightly suddenly, an intense look on his face as he gazed down at her. "I will not let you be harmed again." He whispered, his grip tightening on her. "I have failed you too much already."

Before she could even argue, she was suddenly in Bobby's house, completely alone in the living room with nothing but darkness and books. She stared, disbelieving. "W-what?" She whispered, her whole body filling with anger. "CASTIEL!" She cried, throwing her phone across the room in rage. "Damn you, you stupid fucking, winged BASTARD!"

2304820348023840283409803840283480238408230482038402830498230480238402340029384

"...why you're slutting all over town?"

"...get bored... fall in love again..."

"... one needy, pathetic loser."

Juno jolted awake, her eyes snapping open. She immediately felt the cloth wrapped around her mouth, muffling her groan, and felt the tight rope on her arms and ankles. She was strapped to a fucking bed like some horror movie, her arms and legs spread apart. God dammit.

She looked over, finding Dean, his knife pressed firmly against Sam's neck while Nick stood in front of them, watching the whole thing. He was leaning closer and closer to Sam, who was struggling against his grip, an odd hissing noise coming from the Siren. Something sprayed him in the face and after a moment of wiping it away, that same calm look Dean had came over Sam. Nick pulled Dean's hands away, letting Sam straighten and stand on his own. Juno cursed, pulling on the ropes.

Nick turned, tilting his head and grinning at her. She froze, fear filling her as he walked around the bed, seating himself next to her. She moved away, hating him as he ran his fingers slowly over her cheek. "Welcome back, sweetie." Nick purred, brushing her hair away from her face before he slowly slid the cloth from her mouth. She immediately clamped her mouth shut, trying to bury her face in her shoulder before he could spray her. He chuckled though, folding his hands in his lap. "Oh, don't worry Juno. I can't do anything to you." Nick sighed, disappointment in his voice. "Unfortunately, my juice don't work on you. Advantage of being what you are."

Nick grabbed her chin, jerking her face back toward him as he grinned down at her. She glared, keeping her jaw clench shut just in case. She didn't know what he meant by that comment, but she wasn't going to believe him. "I was going to infect pretty Violet, make her kill you nice and slow, but sissy never showed up." He shrugged, turning to look over at Dean and Sam, who were waiting patiently for orders. "So, I figure instead... I have the winner of these two do it. Personally," Nick whispered, leaning closer to her and smiling. "I'm hoping Dean will make it. He's got quite the thing for you. Maybe I'll let him... have some fun with you before I make him slit your throat." Nick ran his fingers over her thigh softly and she squirmed away, bile rising in her throat. "Until then... these two have a lot they want to get off their chests. I say, whoever survives it can be with me... forever." Nick waved his hands, that dangerous smile back as Sam turned towards Dean, his face murderous.

"Dean, Sam... Don't. This isn't yo-" Nick chuckled, cutting her off by shoving the cloth back over her mouth. She growled, the sound muffled as Nick patted her cheek, his finger moving over his lips in a quieting gesture.

"Well, I don't know when it happened. Maybe when I was in Hell. Maybe when I was staring right at you." Dean started, staring at Sam with an angry look in his eyes. "But the Sam I knew is gone."

"That so?" Sam quipped.

"And it's not the demon blood or the psychic crap." Dean growled. "It's the little stuff... the lies, the secrets."

"Oh, yeah?" Sam scoffed. "What secrets?"

"Phone calls to Ruby, for one." Dean snapped as Nick walked around them, taking a seat on the other end of the room.

"So I need your say-so to make a phone call now?" Sam snapped back, glaring at Dean with pure hatred. Juno felt nervous for the first time, watching how easily the two slid into hating each other. Whatever the Siren had given them, they couldn't or weren't fighting.

"That's the point. You're hiding things from me. What else aren't you telling me?" Dean asked, narrowing his eyes at Sam.

"None of your business." Sam hissed, giving his brother a mocking grin, which only served to piss Dean off even more.

"See what I mean?" Dean growled. "We used to be in this together. We used to have each other's backs."

"Okay, fine." Sam sighed. "You want to know why I didn't tell you about Ruby? About how we're hunting down Lilith? Because you're too _weak_ to go after her, Dean. You're holding me back." Sam was on a roll now, the frustration and anger spewing out. "I'm a better hunter than you- stronger, smarter. I can take out demons you're too scared to go near."

Dean stared at his little brother, a look of cool anger on his face. "That's crap."

"You're too busy sitting around feeling sorry for yourself, whining about all the souls you tortured in Hell. Getting all scared about the feelings for Juno. Boo-hoo." Sam hissed, sending a blow of surprise through Juno. What the hell was he talking about? It didn't mean anything. Sam wasn't himself. The things he was saying... Sam would never actually say this kind of thing to Dean.

But Dean seemed to hear to much, because he suddenly launched his knife at Sam. He ducked, thank God, but landed a punch to Dean's jaw when he ran at Sam. Juno gave a cry, muffled by the damn cloth, before she began to tug on her ropes. Where was her damn powers now? They were useful against demons, sure, but a couple of ropes? She was screwed.

She gave a cry of shock when Sam sent Dean flying over a half wall, breaking some decorative wood. Sam moved around, grabbing Dean by the jacket and glaring at him. "You're not standing in my way anymore." He growled, lifting his brother and socking him across the face a couple times before Dean grabbed him, twisting them around so Sam was against the wall now. Dean stumbled back, whipping blood from his face. Nick stood, clearly geared up now. Dean and Sam stared at each other for a moment, before Dean launched himself at Sam again, sending him flying into the door. It flew back off it's hinges and the two disappeared from Juno's sight. She cursed again, continuing to struggle against the hold. Come on, burn the ropes... burn the ropes...

"Do it for me, Dean." Nick purred and Juno felt panic well up inside her. Was Sam down? Was he knocked out? God, please, no...

"Tell me again how weak I am, Sam, huh?" Dean snapped, his voice rising in anger. "How I hold you back."

There was a pause, before another commotion broke out and someone cried out in pain. Juno's heart stopped, her heart thudding in her chest. No. Dean couldn't have killed Sam. No matter what happened, Dean wasn't capable of killing his own brother.

"No! No!" She heard someone cry before there was a loud thud. Silence followed, only pierced by the loud thudding of her own heart.

She gave a muffled cry, kicking out against the restraints in frustration. What the fuck was happening? Was someone dead?

To her surprise, Bobby stepped through the door, his eyes widening at the sight of her. He quickly hurried to her side, removing the cloth around her mouth before working on her arms and ankles. "What happened?" She asked, looking at him in alarm. "Dean and Sam are they-"

"Fine." She looked up, letting out a sigh of relief as Dean walked slowly into the room, holding his arm. He wouldn't look at her, shame and something else in his eyes. Sam followed in, a bit of blood on his face, but other than that he looked relatively fine. Juno pulled her arms close to her when Bobby got them loose, rubbing her wrists gently against the chaffing.

"Are you hurt badly? Do you need to go to the hospital-"

"We're good, J." Dean said, giving her a small, tight smile. "Just a couple bruises."

Just bruises. Juno looked between the two brothers, a frown on her face as she stood slowly. Bones may not have been broken, but she could tell something else had shattered between the brothers. She could see the distance already forming between them, tearing them further apart. She looked at Bobby nervously, seeing him study the brothers with a fearful expression as well.

He could see it too. The two were falling apart.


End file.
